


Egyéjszakás lelkitárs

by Risu442



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, love at first sight kinda
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu442/pseuds/Risu442
Summary: Lehet, hogy kissé régimódi volt, de úgy gondolta csakis a szerelem, az igaz szerelem képes összekötni valakivel, akivel az életed minden apró részletét megoszthatod...Teljes szívéből remélte, hogy most már előbb vagy utóbb felbukkan az ő különleges választottja, mert már kezdte azt érezni, hogy vele ez sosem fog megtörténni.Éppen legurította a harmadik sörét is, és már a negyediket készült rendelni, amikor egy újabb vendég sétált be a bárba.És akkor Kouyou világa megállt.Figyelem: !!Trágár beszéd, szexuális tartalom, mentális sérülések!!
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita (the GazettE)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. A legmagányosabb szám az egy...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Night Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623415) by [deme_lu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deme_lu/pseuds/deme_lu). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fantasztikus deme_lu csodás munkáját hoztam el nektek magyarul! Neki ez az első publikált története, nekem pedig az első publikált fordításom.  
> Sosem voltam kitartó, de ezzel a történettel megéri dolgozni! Remélem ti is élvezni fogjátok, legalább annyira, mint deme_lu, amikor írta, és én, amikor olvastam és fordítottam!  
> Minden kommentért hálás vagyok! Aki teheti, írjon az eredeti munka alá is, és támogassa az alkotót Kudokkal!
> 
> Jó szórakozást!

_"Az egy a legmagányosabb szám_  
_Amit valaha alkottál_  
_A kettő is lehet olyan rossz, mint az egy_  
_Ez a legmagányosabb szám az egy óta "_  
_[One by Aimee Mann, Magnolia Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o00GKXWs__k) _

Kouyou a hotel üres bárjának sötét sarkában üldögélt. Szándékosan választotta ezt a helyet, hiszen innen észrevétlenül figyelhette az embereket ki-be járni az előcsarnokból.

Kora délután érkezett a hotelbe, hogy holnap részt vegyen egy nem-túl-szívesen-várt családi ebéden. Mivel a szülei nem számítanak rá a holnapi nap előtt, úgy döntött, itt marad, és élvezi az egyedüllétet. Nem mintha nem lenne épp eleget egyedül. Tulajdonképpen a munkán kívül folyton egyedül van. De egyetlen jó okot sem talált arra, hogy korábban érkezzen a nagy családi összejövetelre. Pontosan tudta, hogy csupán egy oka van ennek az idegölő találkozónak: a húga hozzá fog menni az ő oh-de-tökéletes barátjához, hogy ő legyen Mrs. Tökéletes. Ezért most be akarja mutatni a férfit az egész családnak, egyúttal bejelentve az eljegyzést is, hogy beletolja a gyomorforgató boldogságát az univerzum egész arcába.

Az apja három héttel ezelőtt hívta fel őt, hogy vegyen ki pár szabadnapot a látogatásra, és amikor Kouyou nem lelkesedett eléggé az ötletért, az apja hangja jéghideggé vált. „Megpróbálhatnál tagja lenni ennek a családnak, és örülhetnél a húgodnak. Ő legalább talált egy rendes embert, aki mellett boldog, és ha kis szerencsénk van, még unokánk is lehet tőle. Nem értem, Kouyou, miért csinálsz úgy, mintha semmi közöd nem lenne ehhez a családhoz. Az anyád számít rád, ne okozz neki csalódást, ahogy mindig. Nem fogadok el nemleges választ.”  
Tudta, hogy nem érdemes vitatkoznia az apjával. Szóval kivett néhány – kierőszakolt – napot, és most itt van, hogy leöblítse a keserű hangulatát egy kis sörrel.

Délután lévén kissé korán volt még az iváshoz, de az estét is itt akarta tölteni. Már most émelygett a közelgő összejöveteltől, és próbálta elterelni a figyelmét azzal, hogy a körülötte lévő embereket figyelte, és megpróbálta kitalálni, milyen életük lehet és miért szálltak meg itt.

Egy fiatal pár sétált be a főbejáraton. A nő egy kis bőröndöt húzott maga után a szemöldökét ráncolva, miközben a férje kicsit távolabb a hatalmas bőröndöket cipelte ingerülten. Csendben vártak a lift előtt, vigyázva, nehogy egymáshoz érjenek. Kouyou sóhajtott magában. Mi értelme van együtt lenni valakivel, ha meg sem akarják érinteni egymást? Csak sajnálni tudta ezt a kettőt, ahogy ott álltak teljesen kiábrándult tekintettel. Keserűség és kimerültség ült az arcukon. Még ha a magány többször el is uralkodik rajta, mint sem bevallaná, sohasem lenne képes belemenni egy kapcsolatba csak azért, hogy ne legyen egyedül. Lehet, hogy kissé régimódi volt, de úgy gondolta csakis a szerelem, az igaz szerelem képes összekötni valakivel, akivel az életed minden apró részletét megoszthatod.

Csakis az igaz szerelem érdemli meg az áldozatokat. Mert komolyan, elviselni valaki hangulatingadozásait, a lehetséges betegségeit, valaki zűrzavarát, bohóckodását, érkezési és alvási szokásait, EZ MIND maga a pokol, ha hiányzik a kapcsolatból a szerelem. Legalábbis ez volt Kouyou véleménye. Nem is beszélve a tisztálkodási szokásokról. Urgh... Persze megpróbálta komolyra fordítani a kapcsolatait néhány exével, de feladta a próbálkozást, mert egyik sem érte meg a fáradozást, mivel egyikük sem volt az IGAZI.

Egy újabb sört kért magának a csapostól, miközben egy alacsony nő egy gigantikusan magassarkú cipőben lépdelt be az előcsarnokba, zord hangon kérve egy szobát a fiatal recepciós hölgytől. A nő hangja arroganciától visszhangzott, mintha legalább ezer recepciós figyelmét érdemelné...  
Kouyou zavartan pislogott a szőke férfi felé, aki a telefonját a füléhez szorítva lépett a bárba, és lágy hangon beszélt.

\- Igen, tudom... Ne felejts el pihenni egy cseppet, rendben? Túl keményen dolgozol, amikor nem vagyok ott... Igen... Te is hiányzol. Ígérem, sietek, ahogy tudok. Reggel az első dolgom lesz írni neked... Én is szeretlek, édesem. - A férfi bontotta a vonalat, majd a telefonját visszacsúsztatva a farmerzsebébe rendelt magának egy kávét.

Kouyou mellkasában aggodalom kezdett nőni. Azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon lesz-e valaki, aki így fog beszélni hozzá... akinek hiányozni fog. Teljes szívéből remélte, hogy most már előbb vagy utóbb felbukkan az ő különleges választottja, mert már kezdte azt érezni, hogy vele ez sosem fog megtörténni.

Éppen legurította a harmadik sörét is, és már a negyediket készült rendelni, amikor egy újabb vendég sétált be a bárba.

És akkor Kouyou világa megállt.

Teljesen megfagyott, a szemei kikerekedtek, még lélegezni is elfelejtett, az eszeveszett szívverése pedig a fülében dübörgött. Leesett az álla és a feje is kóválygott. A férfi aki besétált... alacsonyabb volt nála, fekete kabátot viselt egy fehér pólóval és egy testhez simuló fekete farmerrel. Fekete haj, hibátlan, világos bőr, erős arccsont, és te-atya-úr-isten, azok az ajkak... Kouyou nem értette, mit és miért is érzett, amikor meglátta ezt a férfit. Mi történik itt? Nem volt más választása, a sört hibáztatta, meg az idióta féltékenységet, amit akkor érzett, amikor hallotta a telefonon beszélni a szőke férfit. Igen, ez volt az, alkohol és magány. Ugye. Ugye? Mert ez nem lehetett, hogy a két perccel ezelőtti ártatlan kívánsága valóra vált. Az lehetetlen. Ilyesmik nem történnek a való életben...

_Lélegezz te idióta!_

Figyelni kezdte az újonnan érkezőt, azt, ahogy a bárhoz sétál, ahogy a fény megcsillan a haján, és amikor a férfi levette a napszemüvegét, hogy rendeljen magának egy kávét kellemes, mély hangon, a lábai kocsonyává változtak.

Kouyou nyelt egyet. Egy hatalmasat.

A napszemüveg alatt rejtőztek a legcsodásabb, sötét szemek, alatta sötét karikákkal, amiket valaha is látott. Hogy tűnhet valaki ilyen szemekkel ennyire szomorúnak? Kouyou örömmel eladná a veséjét, hogy láthassa a férfit mosolyogni. Sőt, szeretne ő az egyetlen lenni, aki miatt a férfi mosolyog.  
Huh? Mi?

Megugrott a székében, amikor váratlanul megcsörrent egy telefon. Úgy tűnt, a varázslat, ami körüllengte, kezdett enyhén szétfoszlani, a férfi pedig a homlokát ráncolva nézett a telefonjára. Nem vette fel, inkább visszatette a kabátzsebébe, ahol pár másodperc után elnémult. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ám a készülék újra csörögni kezdett. A férfi próbálta ignorálni, hagyta, hogy a dallam – Knocking on heaven's door – végtelenül ismétlődjön, miközben a kávéját kortyolgatta – feketén, cukor nélkül-. Kouyou annyi információt próbált meg megjegyezni a férfiről, amennyit csak tudott. Amikor a telefon elhallgatott, aztán újra rázendített, az ében hajú férfi rájött, nem hanyagolhatja tovább a hívást. Sóhajtott, és ezúttal Kouyou aggodalmat olvasott ki az elragadó szemekből. Lehúzta az utolsó korty kávéját is, mielőtt válaszolt volna a hívásra.

\- Azt hittem már megegyeztünk, hogy nincs több telefonhívás - mondta fáradt, elhaló hangon. - Nem, nem kell beszélnünk. Már eleget beszéltünk. Nem... Nem... Kérlek. Most leteszem... Ne hívj többé, kérlek. Szia. - Ezzel bontotta is a vonalat a készüléket a bárpultra téve, az arcát pedig a remegő kezeibe temette. Kouyou soha senkit nem akart még ennyire megvigasztalni.

\- Idegeneket bámulni és kihallgatni a telefonbeszélgetéseiket, ez a hobbid? - Az idegen egy gyilkos pillantást vetett felé, mikor levette a kezét az arcáról, és ideges hangon megszólalt.

Kouyou azt hitte itt teljesen észrevehetetlen. Nyilvánvalóan nem volt az.  
\- Én... öhm... nem akartam... öhm... - Az idegen megrázta a fejét, bosszúsan a dadogásától, és egyszer csak felkelve elhagyta a helyiséget, egy „Ccc” kipréselve a fogai között, amikor elsétált előtte.

Amikor Kouyou végre ismét rendesen kapott levegőt, (még ha a lábai továbbra is joghurtból voltak), kezdte megbánni az ostoba viselkedését. Ki kell találnia valamit, hogy újra beszélhessen a gyönyörű idegennel. Gyorsan. Anélkül, hogy totálisan berezelne. Vagy dadogna, mint egy seggfej. Ez igazi kihívásnak tűnt.

Legurította a negyedik sörét is, és úgy döntött, visszamegy a szobájába. Ha az idegen csak most érkezett, az azt jelenti, hogy itt tölti az éjszakát, igaz? Szóval ezt át kellett gondolnia. A nap még mindig ragyogóan sütött, hiszen még csak délután öt óra volt, de úgy gondolta egy zuhany és pár tiszta ruha még nem árthat. Talán még segít ötletelni is, hogy hogyan kerüljön a Sötét Idegen közelébe... Elmosolyodott, hogy milyen nevet adott neki.

_Komolyan, Kouyou?_

Hagyta, hogy a majdnem-túl-forró víz végigszáguldjon a feszült testén, a férfi nevén tűnődve... Úgy döntött, nem firtatja tovább a furcsa rajongásának okát a férfi iránt. Csak beszélnie kell vele. Nem nagy ügy, tényleg.  
Mikor felöltözött, elhatározta, hogy iszik még egy sört, ezúttal a bár kicsiny teraszán. A levegő még meleg volt, és a teraszt körbeölelő lilaakác illata lengedezett körbe mindent. Megnyugtató volt itt, és most először, mióta itt van, Kouyou úgy vélte, talán mégsem fogja annyira utálni ezt a kiruccanást, mint hitte. Ránézett a telefonjára, és vacillált, hogy felhívja-e az édesanyját megnyugtatásul, hogy holnap időben ott lesz, de a készülék rezegni kezdett a kezében. Olvasni kezdte az üzenetet, féloldalasan mosolyogva.

_Taka: Hiányzooooooooooool!_

Kouyou forgatta a szemeit. A barátja akkora egy drámakirálynő tud lenni...

_Kouyou: Tegnap este még együtt voltunk, haver..._

_Taka: Ja, tudom, de szeretnék inni egy sört veled, és átbeszélni a napunkat, ahogy szoktuk..._

_Kouyou: Úgy érted, innál velem egy sört, miközben megállás nélkül Yutakáról beszélsz, he? Mit csinált ma? Megérintette a kezed? A valahavolt legéééédesebben mosolygott rád? Vagy az a bizonyos felső volt rajta, ami a legideálisabb helyeken simult a testére és oh-te-jó-ég-esküszöm-majdnem-meghaltam-amikor-megláttam? Ah, nem is, elfelejtettem, hogy ma nem is dolgozott. Szóval ő az aki annnnnnnyira hiányzik neked!_

_Taka: Kabbe' Kouyou. Istenem, már majdnem elfelejtettem azt a felsőt, és most mindjárt dobok egy hátast, de tényleg! És nem is beszélek mindig Yutakáról! De... Talán...felhívhatlak most? Mármint ha nem vagy elfoglalt éppen._

Mielőtt Kouyou válaszolhatott volna, a telefonja halkan csörögni kezdett, a képernyőn pedig felvillant a barátja neve. Bár feleslegesen, mert minden barátjának külön csengőhangot állított be.

\- Nem vagyok elfoglalt, Taka. Milyen napod volt?

\- Hé, Kou! Nem volt rossz. De Akirának korán haza kellett mennie, mert Mako belázasodott és Haruko kicsit bepánikolt. Szóval egyedül voltam az irodában, és az elég unalmas volt... Ameddig Yutaka fel nem tűnt.

\- Yutaka megjelent? Azt hittem kipiheni a tegnapi késő esti értekezletet, ahol a menedzsmenttel az új főnökről tárgyaltak, akit hozzánk küldenek.

\- Igen, ez volt a terv. De Akira felhívta, hogy nem tud itt maradni velem délutánra, és Yutaka egyszer csak megjelent. Azt mondta, nem akarja, hogy halálra unjam magam itt, és egész délután velem maradt. Még palacsintát is sütött nekem, mielőtt bejött. Hát nem ő a legédesebb, legfigyelmesebb ember, akit valaha láttál? Gondolod, hogy ez jelent valamit?

Kouyou lágyan felnevetett a szemeit forgatva. Akira igazi cselszövő tudott lenni néha...

\- A francba is Taka... Persze, hogy jelent valamit! Évekkel ezelőtt kezdett neked itt-ott jeleket küldeni, évekkel ezelőtt, Taka! Egész álló nap Akirának beszél rólad, ahogy te beszélsz nekem róla... Teljesen odáig van érted, és neked is tetszik, már nem is emlékszem, mióta, de mindketten túl gyerekesek és bizonytalanok vagytok, hogy lépjetek. Komolyan, olyanok vagytok mint az iskolás kislányok... De az iskolás lányok legalább elég tökösek, hogy elhívják a kiszemeltjüket a bálra valahogy. Ti... Ti ketten... Túl régóta köröztök már egymás körül...

\- Haaaaa.... Fogd be, Kou! Nem azért hívtalak, hogy kioktass, tudod?

\- Tudom, azért hívtál, hogy áradozhass a fényes páncélba öltözött hercegedről, aki palacsintát vitt neked és a segítségedre sietett...

\- Kezdesz nagyon fárasztó lenni most...!

\- Te pedig nevetséges, Taka. Mi a francért nem mondod el végre neki, hogy érzel iránta, és léptek végre tovább?

\- Tudod, hogy nem teheteeeemmmmm!

\- Most figyelj rám, de nagyon! Mi van, ha az új főnökünk nem egy dagadt, kopasz alak, mint az előző, hanem egy vicces, jóképű, sármos férfi? És mi van, ha neki is tetszik majd Yutaka? Mi van, ha bátrabb, mint te, és ő elhívja randizni?

\- Miért csinálod ezt velem, Kouyou? Most nem fogok tudni aludni, ameddig nem láttam ezt a férfit! Oh uram atyám! Mi van, ha ez megtörténik? Nem kapok levegőt!

\- Pontosan ez az, édes. Mi van, ha? Egyedül maradsz, és siratod a majdnem-kapcsolatodat ami Yutakával lehetett volna, miközben más férfi ágyában látod őt, más kezével a fenekén. Eléggé gáz lenne, nem gondolod?

Egy gyenge hang hallatszott a vonal másik végéről.  
\- Azt hiszem... Te tényleg édesnek hívtál?

\- Szóval most kell lépned. Rá kell jönnöd, hogyan udvarolj Yutakának. - Nem is, már eleget udvaroltatok egymásnak, most szépen rálépsz Yutaka lábára és magadévá teszed, mielőtt valaki más fogja, értve? Mert az lehet az új főnök, vagy egy srác a parkolóból, vagy egy ügyfél, vagy bárki más helyesnek találhatja, mert az is, nem?

\- Oh, de még mennyire, hogy az! - vágta rá Takanori.

\- Akkor hozd a legjobb formádat, hogy elnyerd őt, oké?

\- De... mi van, ha nem ÚGY kedvel engem? - Takanori hangja annyira bizonytalan volt, hogy Kouyou szinte látta a barátja szemében a szenvedést. Sóhajtott egyet.

\- Taka, te vagy a legédesebb srác, akit ismerek. Okos vagy, tehetséges, vicces és elbűvölő. És neked van a legjobb segged az egész országban. Ha nem olyan lennél nekem, mint a bátyám, randiznék veled. Talán még el is vennélek és csinálnék neked pár gyereket, ha tudnék.

Ezzel kiérdemelt magának egy gyenge kacajt telefonból.

\- Ez egy bók volt, Kouyou?… Köszönöm. Tényleg. Gondolkodom ezen. De komolyan.

\- Ne gondolkozz túl sokat, lépj végre! És figyelmeztetlek, ha nem lépsz valamit, mikor visszamegyek, átveszem az irányítást, és az nem fog tetszeni. Mert ha lesz lehetőségem bezárni titeket egy szobába, meg is teszem!

\- Rendben, rendben, te rémisztő alak, átmentél cukipofából egy sorozatgyilkosba kevesebb mint fél perc alatt. A legjobb formámat fogom hozni!

\- Na ez az, ez az én haverom! Legyen szép estéd, Taka. Oh, és majd' elfelejtettem, te is hiányzol.

\- Jó éjt, Kouyou. Holnap hívlak, jó? Addig próbálj meg nem megölni senkit, rendben?

Kouyou le is tette még mindig egy vigyorral az arcán. Taka remélhetőleg végre tényleg tesz valamit... Aztán Kouyou tekintete megakadt egy ismerős sziluettjén, ami a mögötte lévő falnak dőlve pihent. A férfi épp őt nézve dohányzott. Magában átkozta, hogy ilyen kicsi ez a terasz, mert így az egész telefonbeszélgetést hallhatta. Mielőtt gondolkodhatott volna, Kouyou beszélni kezdett.

\- Látom, neked és nekem van egy közös hobbink. - Fogalma sem volt, a szegény szíve meddig fogja bírni ezt a dübörgést. Úgy érezte, elviszi egy szívroham, mielőtt a férfi válaszolhatna.  
A férfi megvonta a vállát és elfordította a tekintetét.

\- Nem mintha lett volna más választásom, ez az egyetlen hely, ahol lehet cigizni - tartott egy kis szünetet - egy kicsit durva voltam a bárban, sajnálom. - Még mindig komoly volt, de a vonása már ellágyultak.

\- Minden oké. Én is sajnálom. Esetleg... meghívhatlak egy italra bocsánatkérésként?

A Sötét Idegen meglepettnek tűnt. De megrázta a fejét.

\- Nincs rá szükség, rendben vagyunk, tényleg.

\- Hu... Tudod, nem sok mindent lehet itt csinálni. És mivel holnap szörnyű napom lesz, kihasználnám a lehetőséget, hogy csak úgy beszélgessek valakivel... - Kouyou a legjobb mosolyát vette elő, mert nem hagyhatta, hogy a férfi elmenjen. _Légyszi-légyszi-légyszi-légyszi..._

\- Nem én vagyok a legjobb egy jó beszélgetéshez, bocsi. Nem szeretek sokat beszélni. Egyébként sem vagyok épp hangulatban... - Ezzel el is nyomta a cigijét, jelezve, hogy most már megy.

\- Várj, várj... Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy ital ellazítana, komolyan. Figyelj, ha elviseled ezt velem, ígérem, hogy én beszélek majd, te meg majd csak sodródsz velem, okés?

A Sötét Idegen ránézett, kicsit zavartan, és megvonta a vállát.

\- Nem tudom, miért erőlteted ezt ennyire, de azt hiszem egy ital még nem árthat.

Kouyou arcára akkora vigyor ült ki, hogy majdnem félbevágta az arcát.

A terasz egyik kisasztalánál foglaltak helyet és rendeltek maguknak egy korsó sört. Kínos csend ereszkedett rájuk, és a másik férfi kényelmetlenül nézelődött, ameddig Kouyou telefonja rezegni nem kezdett. Próbált nem törődni vele, és mondani valamit – bármit – a férfinek, mielőtt az befejezi a sörét, és elmegy.

\- Nem fogod megnézni a telefonod?

\- Nem, vagyis… öhm... az elég udvariatlan lenne...

Először mozdultak meg a férfi meseszép ajkai, de most is csak annyira, hogy elhúzza a száját. _Szent szar._

\- Mi van, ha a barátodnak tanácsra van szüksége? Nem szeretnék az útjába állni egy virágzó szerelmi történetnek... - Oh, szóval tényleg hallotta a beszélgetést Takával...

\- Mi? Ja, igen, meg kellene néznem... - Elő is vette a telefonját.

_Taka: Héj! Áthívtam Yutakát. Mindjárt belehalok a várakozásba. Rettenetesen remegnek a kezeim. Azt sem tudom, mit fogok mondani neki. Vagy hogy fogok-e neki mondani bármit is egyáltalán. Segíts! Totál kész vagyok._

Kouyou kétségbeesetten felsóhajtott, mire a férfi kérdően pillantott rá.

\- Igazad volt. Ő az. Azt hiszem nagyjából érted, mi folyik itt. Nem is vesztegette az időt, és áthívta a srácot, aki tetszik neki. De most teljesen kiborult és segítséget kér.

\- Te vagy az a srác, akihez mindig az érzelmi problémáikkal fordulnak a barátai?

\- Haha, nem, nem igazán. És igazság szerint nincs is túl sok barátom... Taka az egyetlen, aki tanácsokat szokott kérni tőlem. És a helyében egyáltalán nem hallgatnék magamra, mert nem én vagyok a legjobb tanácsadó... úgy értem, ha kapcsolatokról van szó.

Gyorsan írt is egy rövid választ.

_Kouyou: Héj, Taka, nyugalom, lélegezz. Csak legyél önmagad és mondd el neki, mit érzel. Röviden és egyszerűen. Gondolj az új, jóképű főnökre. :)_

A figyelme a férfira terelődött, aki egy hosszú, fekete tincset a füle mögé tűrt. A tekintete végig követte a törékeny kezet és a hosszú ujjakat, és próbált nem arra gondolni, milyen lehet megérinteni őket, vagy milyen lenne, ha megérintené őt. _Basszus._

_Taka: Kou... amit rólam mondtál, meg arról, hogy elvennél, azt komolyan gondoltad?_

_Kouyou: Jepp. Mindent komolyan gondoltam. Ne aggódj, király leszel!_

_Taka: Az ajtóban van. Istenem, segíts!_

Kouyou felnevetett. Drámakirálynő, ugye?

\- Nagyon klassz dolgokat mondtál a barátodnak. Most biztosan tele van önbizalommal. Szóval, mi történik most? Bocs, szólj, ha inkább törődjek a saját dolgommal... Csak... Kíváncsi vagyok, és vicces, mert innen nézve olyan, mint egy tévé show a valóságban.

\- Tulajdonképpen a kiszemeltje most érkezett meg az ajtójához, és a barátom mindjárt elájul... - Kouyou elképesztően hálás volt, hogy felkeltette a férfi érdeklődését Taka és Yutaka majdnem-kapcsolatával.

\- Nagyon jó barátok lehettek, ha ennyire törődsz vele.

\- Ő az egyik legjobb barátom a kettőből. Hát, most hogy jobban belegondolok, talán nem is kellene segítenem neki Yutakával, mert ha ez összejön neki, nem lesz ideje velem lógni majd... Magányosak lesznek az estéim nélküle. - Megállt, hogy kortyoljon egyet a söréből. - És mi van veled? Hogy töltöd otthon az estéidet?

A szavak hallatán elkomorodott a férfi arca, és megmerevedett a székében.

\- Nem szeretnék magamról beszélni... Amúgy sincs semmi érdekes, amit mondhatnék. És már majdnem végeztem a sörömmel, szóval lassan indul... - Kouyou telefonja ekkor csörögni kezdett.

\- Ne haragudj, nem szerettelek volna kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni. Ne menj még el! Kérlek! Jó? - A férfi egy gyors biccentéssel válaszolt.

\- Na, Taka, hogy mennek a dolgok?

\- Nem értem, Kouyou! Még időm sem volt mondani semmit, egyszerűen elment!

\- Várj, mi van? Elment? De hát mi történt?

A barátja hisztérikusan kezdett üvölteni a telefonba.

\- SEMMI sem történt, érted? Beengedtem, leültünk a kanapéra és csacsogtunk egy kicsit, aztán kimentem, hogy hozzak magunknak egy sört, és közben gyűjtsek egy kis bátorságot, hogy elhívjam randira... És mire visszaértem, teljesen másképp viselkedett, sápadt volt, és a sírás kerülgette, tiszta ideg volt. Aztán hirtelen felpattant, és azt mondta, pár dolgot még el kell intéznie, és egyszerűen csak elment. Biztosan rájött, mit akartam kérdezni, és kiborult. Mondtam, hogy sosem kellenék neki! Miért kellenék? Én sem akarom magamat!

\- Taka, nyugodj meg, oké? Biztos jó oka volt így viselkedni, és abban is biztos vagyok, hogy szerelmes beléd.

\- Kou, teljesen összetörtem. Mi van, ha soha többé nem akar majd látni engem?

\- Figyelj, felhívom, és megpróbálok rájönni, mi ez az egész. Csak maradj, ahol vagy, és várd meg, ameddig visszahívlak, jó?

Nem jön válasz.

\- Taka?

\- Jó... - A barátja sírt. Nem kellett volna ezt erőltetnie, ameddig nem volt a közelben. Hatalmas bűntudat uralkodott el rajta.

\- Hé, haver. Sajnálom. Ne add fel, oké? Megígérem, hogy segítek neked rendbe hozni ezt. Ez biztos csak valami félreértés.

Amikor letette, egy rózsabarna szempár vizslatta őt.

\- Jól vagy? Valami baj történt?

Kouyou felvázolta neki a helyzetet, és már majdnem befejezte, amikor a telefonja csörögni kezdett, ezúttal az Akirának beállított dallammal. Egy sajnálkozó pillantást vetett a szemben ülőre, aki vállat vont, és már majdnem – MAJDNEM! - mosolygott.

\- Gyerünk, valami biztosan van a háttérben. Nem bánom, ha felveszed, de csak ha utána mindent elmondasz!

Kouyou mosolygott és felvette a telefont. És ezzel elérte őt Akira haragja.

\- Kouyou! Te kibaszott seggfej! Nem akarnál mondani nekem valamit, te fasz?

Kouyou teljesen ledöbbent. Soha életében nem látta még ennyire dühösnek Akirát. Volt már ideges, igen, de ennyire dühös, hogy kiabáljon vele mint egy őrült? Soha az életben. Tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte az előtte ülő férfit. Akira elég hangosan üvöltött, hogy mind a ketten hallják.

\- Azta, Aki? Mi van veled? Megőrültél?

\- Mit gondoltál, hogy ezt megteheted anélkül, hogy elmondtad volna nekem? Miért nem figyelmeztettél? Ha ezt tudom, nem bátorítottam volna szegény Yutakát éveken keresztül. Most meg itt ül a konyhámban, teljesen összetört szívvel. Ez kibaszottul a te hibád, és most keeeegyetlenül dühös vagyok rád! Ha visszajössz, tuti, hogy beverem a képedet! Azt hittem, eléggé bízol bennem, hogy elmondj nekem ilyen dolgokat! Szinte testvérek vagyunk!

\- Egy szót sem értek abból, amit mondasz, Akira! Mégis mi a faszról beszélsz? Mégis miért sír a konyhádban Yutaka, amikor most éppen Takával kellene lennie, hála nekem? - Kouyou teljesen elvesztette a fonalat.

\- Nem rég még Takánál volt. Szinte a felhők között járt az örömtől, hogy Taka életében először elhívta őt, hogy töltsenek egy kis időt kettesben. Küldött egy üzenetet, hogy most előre fogja mozdítani a dolgokat kettejük között. És amikor Taka kiment, hogy hozzon valamit inni, Yutaka meglátta Taka telefonját és az üzenetet, amit te küldtél neki! Érted már? Akkora egy barom vagy!

Kouyou felcsattant.

\- Még mindig nem vágom, de istenemre esküszöm, hogyha még egyszer sértegetni mersz, szétrúgom a seggedet! Csakis azért írtam Takának, hogy egy kis önbizalmat adjak neki, hogy merjen lépni Yutakával. Semmi több! Nem értem, mi ebben a rossz!

\- Talán az, hogy nem mondtad el nekünk, hogy el fogod venni Takanorit? - Akira nem csinált mást, csak üvöltött a telefonba, Kouyou agya pedig elborult.

\- Hogy mi vaaaaaan? Mi a faszom – elvenni Takát? Várj egy percet-ajj-te-jó-Isten-...! - Kouyounak hirtelen bevillant az utolsó üzenetváltása a barátjával, és végre minden a helyére került. Hangosan kezdett nevetni, ahogy a megkönnyebbülés kimosta belőle az idegeskedést.

\- Nagyon örülök, hogy ezt viccesnek találod. Tényleg. Most ha nem haragszol, vár rám egy beteg kisbaba, egy pánikoló feleség és egy siránkozó barát a konyhámban...

\- Aki, nyugi! Hadd magyarázzam meg, és ne szakíts félbe, jó? - Kouyou mindent elmagyarázott Akirának, és a Sötét Idegen is mindent megértett közben.

\- Uhh, haver... Ez elég furcsa. Én... uhh... sajnálom, hogy sértegetteleg meg minden. Rohadtul dühös voltam, mikor azt hittem, el fogod venni Takát anélkül, hogy szólnál nekünk. Mit fogunk most csinálni? Úgy értem Yutakával.

\- Menj, és mondd el neki az igazat. A teljes igazságot, kezdve azzal, hogy Taka beleszeretett. Mostanáig nem akartam beleavatkozni, de így is túl nagy a kár, és ha arra várunk, hogy megint elég önbizalmuk legyen, hogy lépjenek, na akkor várhatunk egy évszázadot is. Mondd el neki, hogy Taka legalább annyira össze van most törve, mint ő, kisírja a szemét és arra gondol, hogy Yutaka nem akarja őt. Oda kell mennie és rendbe hoznia ezt az egészet. Mert ha nem lenne egy idegesítő barom, sosem nézte volna meg más üzeneteit! A francba is, ez a két bolond...

\- Rendben, így lesz. Megint. Sajnálom, Kou. Jövök neked egy sörrel... És ha valaha is megházasodnál, nagyon szeretném, hogy elmond nekem, rendben?

\- Lazíthatsz, nem tervezek elvenni senkit a közeljövőben. És egy egész estényi sörrel jössz nekem, és be is fogom hajtani! - Kouyou letette – megint -, miután rákérdezett Mako lázára, és Akira elmondta, hogy egy csúnyácska megfázás volt csak.

\- Elnézést ezért. Mint mondtam, nincs sok barátom... na pont ezért.

A férfi megvonta a vállát, de ezúttal sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnt.

\- Nem gond. Elég vicces és igencsak érdekes volt. És remélem, a barátaid megkapják a happy endjüket! Köszönöm a sört. Jó volt.

Kouyou kétségbeesett.

\- De... még... nem is volt időnk beszélgetni igazán. Esetleg nem szeretnél enni valamit? Láttam, hogy van házi készítésű pizzájuk, tésztájuk és néhány előételük a bárban. Így is – úgy is enned kell valamit, nem?

A férfi zavartnak tűnt az ajánlat hallatán.

\- Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok túl jó a bájcsevejben, és...

\- Rendben. - Kouyou félbeszakította őt. - Nincs semmi bájcsevej. Nem fogok kérdezni tőled semmit. Megpróbállak kiismerni minden nyom nélkül. És aztán rajtad áll, hogy elmondod, igazam van-e veled kapcsolatban, vagy sem, és ha tévednék, eldöntheted hogy elmondod-e az igazat, vagy sem. Olyasvalakinek is kiadhatod magad, aki lenni akarsz, ha azt szeretnéd. Úgysem tudom meg soha. Ha valami nem tetszik, csak szólsz, és másik témára váltunk. Még a nevedet sem kérdezem meg. Adok neked egy nevet, ami szerintem illik rád, és te is ezt teheted. Mókásnak hangzik, ugye?

Kouyou beszéde tele volt izgalommal, a szemeiből pedig sugárzott a lelkesedés, a mosolya pedig annyira aranyos volt, hogy a férfi, ha akart volna sem tudott volna nemet mondani. Minden porcikája azt üvöltötte, nem engedheti le a védelmét egy teljesen ismeretlen férfi előtt, de valami teljesen felkavarta az elméjét, és örvénnyel húzta le a józan gondolatait a pokolba. Bólintott, és halkan megszólalt.

\- Legyen. Olivát, sajtot és gombát kérek a pizzámra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez volt a bevezető! A második fejezetben sok-sok Kaiki lesz, és persze Kouyou is tesz pár lépést előre. Kicsit lassan indulnak be a dolgok, de elhihetitek, megéri kivárni a következő fejezeteket! ;)
> 
> Bármi is jár az eszetekben, ne tartsátok vissza! A komment szekció nyitva áll, akár a fordítással kapcsolatban, akár a ficiről írnátok! Mindenért hálás vagyok!


	2. A különcök és a tétova kurvák...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egy újabb fejezet, még mindig az első napról!  
> De láthatjuk, mi lesz a Kaikival, mi történik, amikor Uruha megpróbálja kitalálni, ki is Aoi, és persze megjelenik Koron is! <3 *Egyszemélyes Koron fan-club* ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ
> 
> A szerző azt írta, hogy amikor elkezdte, egy egyszerű, rövid háttérsztorit szánt Yutakáéknak, de ahogy írta, kinőtte magát a dolog. Ahogy az egész fanfiction sem az az egyszerű, rövid sztori lett, aminek indult... Hát, tessék!

_„...Az okosabb nem sétálna el egyszerűen?_

_Az nem segít, hogy sosem tudtad megmondani,_

_mit keresel, de tudni fogod,_

_amikor hallod, tudni fogod, amikor látod kisétálni az ajtón...”_

_[Aiméé Mann, Nothing is good enough, from Magnolia's soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyidEdaMD3E) _

Kouyou visszament az asztalukhoz, miután megrendelte a pizzákat és még egy kör sört.

Az este eleje simán ment, élvezték a pizzájukat – mindketten egyetértettek, hogy talán ez életük eddigi legjobb pizzája -, és a hatalmas kehely jégkrémet is, amit Kouyou desszertnek rendelt. Ő beszélt főként, egyszerre mindenről és semmiről; zenéről, az utolsó filmről amit a barátaival ment megnézni, hogy mekkora idióták voltak, hogy mennyire imádta a kis Makot, a barátja, Akira lányát; ameddig a vendége csak hümmögött, miközben hallgatta őt, és néha bólogatott. Legurítottak még pár sört, és Kouyou kicsit már szédült, de vele szemben a férfi végre nyugodtabbnak tűnt, és néha már válaszolgatott is Kouyou csacsogására.

Amikor egy újabb teli poharat tett a férfi elé, az boldogan elmosolyodott.

\- Itt is vagyunk. Akarod kezdeni?

\- Heh? Mit kezdeni?

\- A kitalálós játékot, amiről beszéltünk!

Nem tehetett róla, muszáj volt mosolyognia Kouyou szeleburdiságán. Ez az ember egy igazi különc volt... Egy igazán édes különc. Minél többet beszélt Kouyou, annál jobban élvezte a társaságát. Vicces volt, a megjegyzései okosak és szellemesek voltak, kedvesnek tűnt, és amikor olyanról beszélt, amit szeretett, a pupillái kitágultak egy kicsit, és teljes izgalommal beszélt a témáról. És amikor nevetett, az orrát is ráncolta enyhén... Nem is beszélve arról, hogy igazán szemrevaló volt.

\- Rendben... De nem keresek neked nevet, mert már tudom a tiédet, Kouyou... Túl hangosan kiabált a telefonba a mérges barátod. Nos, tehát... lássuk, mit tudok megmondani rólad, minek nézel ki...

És ahogy ezt kimondta, el is kezdte szemügyre venni Kouyout, aki hirtelen nagyon magabiztos lett. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valami ilyesmit fog tenni... És azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy jobban megválogathatta volna a ruháit, vagy legalább megfésülködhetett volna. A férfi ki is használta az idejét, és megnézte Kouyou nagy kezeit, a hosszú, csontos ujjait, azt, ahogy a széken ült, az Amerika kapitányos felsőjét, és azt, ahogy a mandulabarna tincsei körbeölelik az arcát; és persze a kis rózsaszín pírt az arcán. Édes. Egyértelműen.

\- A világos bőröd alapján nem olyan munkát végzel, ahol sokat kellene a szabadban lenned. A kezeid tiszták és puhának tűnnek, és ha hihetek nekik, akkor nem is fizikai munkát végzel. Egy irodában dolgozol, vagy talán egy boltban? Vagy valamiféle szabadúszó vagy, akinek nem kell sok emberrel dolgoznia, mert nem sok alkalmazottnak lehet hosszú haja. A szuperhősös felsőd és a cipőd alapján, nem izgat túlzottan a megjelenésed. És valamiféle kocka vagy, megint csak a pólód miatt. Vékony vagy és fittnek tűnsz, szóval talán naponta edzel egy keveset? És egy gitárpengetős nyakláncot viselsz, szóval gitározol, vagy talán egy gitárossal randizol... Igazam van?

Kouyou megköszörülte a torkát, és vetett egy pillantást az előtte ülő életnagyságú Chuck Taylorára. Ez a részletes megfigyelés eléggé zavarba hozta. Igen, akarta a férfi figyelmét, de nem így.

\- Khmm... Nem is rossz. Egészen közel jársz az igazsághoz. Hogy őszinte legyek, nem sejtettem, hogy ennyire átlátszó vagyok.

Idegesen felnevetett.

\- Reméltem, hogy valamiféle álcázott titkos ügynöknek nézel, vagy szabadságon lévő űrhajósnak, esetleg egy rocksztárnak, vagy valami ütősnek és menőnek, erre tessék; itt vagyok, egy teljesen átlagos és unalmas srác.

 _Azta, öcsém, az apád is ugyan ezt gondolhatja._ Egy kissé lehangolttá vált, és valamiért ez egyáltalán nem tetszett a másik férfinek.

\- Héj, ne vedd magadra. A munkám része, hogy kiismerjem az embereket, és hát... ez egy kitalálós játék volt, nem pedig lejárató kampány. Emellett, még mindig fantasztikusan nézel ki.

Kouyou ajkai egy kis mosolyra görbültek, ahogy a férfi próbálta megnyugtatni a sárba tiport egóját.

\- Vicces vagy sem... Pontosan úgy írtál le, ahogy a családom is tenné. Az apám és a nővérem mindig emlékeztetnek rá, hogy mekkora csalódás vagyok, mint férfi. Egy egyszerű munka, szingli élet – ahogy látod, én játszom gitáron -, egy kevés barát, és nulla szociális élet. Minden döntést alapos mérlegelés után én magam hoztam, tudva, hogy mit nem akarok az élettől, ahelyett, hogy azt tenném, amit mindenki elvár tőlem. Azt hiszem a szabadság és a függetlenség volt a legfontosabb számomra, és nem bántam meg semmit. De mégis szar, hogy valaki ennyire könnyen olvas bennem, mert nincs bennem semmi rendkívüli.

A mosolya szomorú volt. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kiűzze a bugyuta gondolatokat.

\- Most én jövök? Öhmm... Azt mondanám, hogy igencsak jó pozícióban dolgozol az alapján, ahogy beszélsz, nagyon hivatalos és udvarias vagy, és az alapján, ahogy rám förmedtél a bárban, biztos, hogy szoktál főnökösködni az emberek felett.

A vendége felhorkant és felkacagott, Kouyou kedve pedig hirtelen jobb lett és büszke volt magára, hogy már másodszorra hallotta a férfit nevetni.

\- Touché.

\- És... valószínűleg túl sokat dolgozol és nem pihensz eleget. A szemed alatti karikák magukért beszélnek. A ruhád alapján pedig... úgy tűnik, sokat foglalkozol azzal, mit viselsz, mégsem érzed magad olyan magabiztosnak, mint amilyennek szeretnéd, hogy az emberek gondoljanak, ezért a sötét árnyalatú ruhák, észrevétlen szeretnél maradni. De elég nehéz nem észrevenni téged, amikor ennyire... úgy nézel ki... tudod...

_Túl sokat beszélsz, Kouyou!_

\- Hogy nézek ki?

Egy felvont szemöldök és egy zavart mosoly ült ki a férfi arcára, és Kouyou ezt látva teljesen elfelejtette, mit is akart mondani. Dadogni kezdett.

\- Mint... Nem is tudom... huh...

Minden erejét próbálta összeszedni, hogy kitaláljon valamit, ami nem túl kínos ahhoz, hogy elmondja a férfinek, amit akar, de a benne dolgozó sörök ebben nem segítettek sokat, ahogy a férfi átható pillantásai sem. A tekintete a teraszon körbefuttatott virágokra tévedt.

\- Ez az! Tökéletes!

A férfi meglepődött.

\- Micsoda?

\- Azt hiszem, kitaláltam a nevedet. Aoi.

\- Mi?... Miért? … Egyébként is, ez egy lány név, miket beszélsz?

\- Igen, igen, kit érdekel? Pontosan ez az, amit mondani akartam! Látod, ahogy a sok lilaakác ott ágaskodik, és beleüvölti az emberek arcába, hogy 'Héj! Nézzetek ránk! Gyönyörűek vagyunk, mennyei az illatunk, senki sem mehet el mellettünk anélkül, hogy látná, milyen tökéletesek vagyunk!'? Azok, tényleg azok, de mind ugyanolyanok. És akkor... ott van az az árva mályvarózsa, egy szál magában, csendben élve az életét a korlát mellett, nem felhívva magára a figyelmet, csak egyszerűen létezik. De nézd csak meg, a gyönyörű virág, kecsesen áll, és valóban tökéletes, csupán azért, mert nem ugyanolyan, mint a többi, csak mert más, és kivételesen gyönyörű. Látod, mire gondolok?

Kouyou gyorsan a férfira nézett, mert tudta, a magyarázata kissé zavaros volt.

\- Igen?... Vagy nem? - kissé elveszettnek látszott. - Nem értem, hogy kapcsolódik ez hozzám.

Kouyou kiengedett egy hosszú, frusztrált nyöszörgést.

\- Aaaaaaahhhj... Olyan vagy, mint az a virág. Más vagy, mint a többiek, és persze gyönyörű, hogy ne vennének észre az emberek?

Oh... Oh. Szóval erről volt szó.

A különc srác nem csak társaságot keresett a vacsorájához... A különc srác rámozdult.

A sokk hirtelen csapta arcon a férfit. Hogy nem tűnt fel neki eddig?

_Azt hiszem nem vagyok annyira jól szocializált, mint amilyennek lennem kellene._

De ki gondolta volna, hogy Kouyou vonzónak találja? Sakai ezerszer elmondta neki, hogy mennyire vonzó; hogy milyen szerencsés, hogy itt van ő neki, és gondját viseli, mert egy olyan értéktelen és ronda srác sosem találna magának valaki mást, ha nem lenne Aoi. Természetesen idővel felismerte a másik manipulatív trükkjeit, és persze rájött, hogy mennyire perverz és átkozottul elmebeteg volt Sakai, de még mindig nem gyógyult meg minden sebe, ami a vele töltött idő alatt az önbecsülését érte. Olyan hosszú időn keresztül bántalmazva élni – oh, nem, Sakai sosem ütötte meg, de még csak fel sem pofozta, nem, Sakai túl gyáva és körmönfont volt ahhoz, hogy fizikálisan bántalmazza -, ehelyett minden önbecsülést kitiport belőle, ami valaha volt benne.

Szóval Kouyou... flörtölt vele? Ezért hívta el?

Érezte, hogy a mellkasában duzzadni kezd a harag. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy ez lesz. Tényleg tudnia kellett volna. Mert hát miért lenne valaki ennyire kedves és barátságos anélkül, hogy várna érte valamit?

\- Tudtam, hogy ez nem jó ötlet - mondta elhaló hangon, felpattanva a székéből.

\- Hé! Ne, ne menj! Sajnálom! Sajnálom, rendben? Nem szerettelek volna megsérteni semmivel, csak szerettem volna, hogy tudd-

\- Igen, igen, értem én. És utána pedig bevonszoltál volna az ágyadba, ugye? Azt hitten, valami könnyűvérű srác vagyok, aki bedől a cuki arcodnak egy kis pizza és sör után?

\- Nem! NEM! Én nem vagyok olyan, esküszöm, sosem tennék semmi ilyesmit! Figyelj, sajnálom, csak meg akartalak ismerni és -

\- Jó éjt, Kouyou. Köszönöm a vacsorát. Még mindig van egy kis időd, hogy keress egy ágymelegítőt egy kis hancúrra.

És ezzel elhagyta a teraszt - otthagyva a halálra dermedt Kouyout -, felkapva a telefonját és a cigarettáját az asztalról, és őrültek módjára rohant végig az előcsarnokon, remélve, hogy elkapja az első érkező liftet.

Amikor végre a szobájában volt, hagyta, hogy a teste lassan lecsússzon a zárt ajtó mentén. A tenyerébe temette az arcát, és mélyeket sóhajtott. Kimerült volt, a karjai és a lábai fájtak és elnehezültek, mintha valami megerőltetőt csinált volna előző nap. Ráadásul a homlokában már ott kopácsolt a kezdődő migrén.

Ismét sóhajtott... Minden annyira bonyolultnak tűnt. Most már minden ilyen problémás lesz? Azt gondolta, azzal, hogy elhagyja Sakait, hátrahagyhatja minden addigi szorongását és a neurózist, amit a férfival való együttélésnek köszönhetett. Talán mégsem lesz olyan gyors a gyógyulás.

Annyira de annyira dühös volt... És mégsem tudta pontosan megmondani, hogy miért.

Nyilvánvalóan becsapva érezte magát, mert sosem gondolta volna, hogy Kouyounak hátsószándékai vannak amellett, hogy kedves. De valóban voltak hátsószándékai? Mert nem volt más, csak végtelenül udvarias. Egyáltalán nem volt goromba, amiből azt gondolhatta volna, hogy az ágyába akarja csalogatni. Nem tett semmiféle szexuális utalást vagy egyértelmű szójátékot. A fiú őszintén boldognak tűnt csak attól, hogy élvezheti a társaságát.

Lehetséges, hogy ezt túlreagálta? Lehetséges, hogy valaki ilyen kedves dolgokat mondjon neki anélkül, hogy viszonzást várna érte? Lehetséges, hogy valaki ok nélkül legyen kedves? Nem tudta elfelejteni Kouyou fájdalmas tekintetét, amikor otthagyta egyedül az asztalnál. Miért szaladt el olyan gyorsan? Miért... ijedt meg ennyire?

Kouyou egyáltalán nem volt fenyegető, és ha mégis flörtölni akart volna vele, teljesen ártalmatlan módon tette.

_Mekkora hülye vagyok... Egy kellemes estét töltöttem egy barátságot és igazán sármos sráccal, és az első bóknál ráförmedtem és elszaladtam. Nem minden férfi olyan, mint Sakai... Kouyou már biztosan megbánta, hogy egyáltalán meghívott._

Valami nyugtalanító érzés szorította a mellkasát. Ha Kouyou őszinte volt, nem volt korrekt így díjazni a kedvességét. Nem minden sarkon találni igazán őszinte embereket. Tennie kell valamit, hogy lemossa Kouyou arcáról azt a fájdalmat, ami kiült rá. Tennie kell valamit, méghozzá most.

********************************************************************************

Taka szíve darabokra tört. Fájdalmas üresség járta át az egész testét. Őszintén fogalma sem volt, hogy mit higgyen, minden olyan gyorsan történt.

Nem tudta, hogy hozhatná rendbe a dolgokat Yutakával. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy nézzen szembe vele holnap a rádióstúdióban. Furcsa lesz holnap dolgozni, főleg, hogy Kouyou sincs itt. Az elutasítás érzése mohón marcangolni kezdte az elméjét.

Úgy döntött, leviszi a kutyáját a nap utolsó sétájára, mert ha nem tenné, csak belesüllyedne az ágyba. Nem evett még semmit, mégis úgy érezte, egyhamar nem fog tudni lenyelni semmit sem.

Az utcákat rótta Koronnal a sarkában, és olyan magányosnak érezte magát, mint még soha.

Borzalmasan hiányzott neki Kouyou. Tudta, hogy a barátja sosem hagyná magára ilyen állapotban, és mindenképp megpróbálná jobb kedvre deríteni, kerüljön bármibe is. Céltalanul lézengett, amikor észrevette, hogy messzebb sétált a lakásától, mint ahogy azt tervezte. Füttyentett Koronnak, hogy kövesse, és elindult hazafelé. Amikor jó félóra után befordult a sarkon, majdnem beleütközött valakibe.

\- Ah! Bocsánat! Nem figyeltem...

\- Nem gond... Eh? Taka?

Felnézett a férfire, akibe belefutott.

\- Kathy? Mit csinálsz te itt?

\- Csak meglátogattam egy barátomat. És te?

\- Én itt lakom.

A férfi ragadozó szemekkel nézett rá, aztán elmosolyodott.

\- Szarul nézel ki, szívecském. Figyelj, ha nincs semmi terved, talán megihatnánk valamit, vagy ilyesmi. Hónapok óta próbállak elhívni, de mindig elszöktél előlem valahogy. Még mindig nem értem, hogy tudtál ilyen sokáig ellenállni nekem!

A férfi sokatmondóan felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy el tudom feledtetni veled azt, ami ennyire elrontotta a napodat.

Taka nem tehetett róla, de elmosolyodott. Kathy az első naptól kezdve flörtölt vele. A rádióban csak szívtörőként volt ismert, mert olyan hamar túllépett egy partneren, mint egy szál cigin vagy egy pohár whiskey-n. Vicces és jóképű volt, és ha Yutaka nem lenne a képben, még a rossz hírneve ellenére is adott volna neki egy esélyt.

\- Sajnálom, de nem vagyok épp italozós hangulatban. És Koront is haza kell vinnem.

\- Oké, értem. De mielőtt felmennétek, elszívnál velem egy cigit?

Taka bólintott.

Leült egy padra a lakása mögötti aprócska parkban, Koron pedig csendben a lábához heveredett. Elfáradt a sétában, és szívesebben menne haza és feküdne be a gazdája kényelmes ágyába. A kiskutya sóhajtott.

\- Tudod, Taka, komolyan gondoltam. Mármint a randit. Elhívlak, de folyton visszautasítasz. Talán van valaki más?

Kathy ezúttal komoly szemekkel nézett rá.

\- Nincs - tette hozzá Takanori, leszívva a füstöt a magánytól kongó mellkasába. - Talán elgondolkozom rajta, ha újra megkérdezel.

Kathy felkacagott.

\- Tényleg?

Taka a földre nézett, és arra gondolt, mennyire jó lenne, ha ma este nem lenne egyedül. Mikor volt utoljára valakinek a karjaiban? Basszus, túl régen. Ha nem lehet Yutakával, akkor sem tölti egyedül a mai estét.

Felállt, és eltaposta a lepöccintett csikket. Aztán Kathyhez fordult, és gondolkozás nélkül megragadta a gallérját, és összeérintette az ajkaikat. Istenem, elképesztően jó érzés volt megcsókolni valakit ilyen hosszú idő után. Ha Kathy meg is lepődött, nem mutatta ki, inkább elmélyítette a csókot annyira, hogy lassan készen álltak egy hosszú szeretkezésre. Taka háta a falnak nyomódott – Oh, bárcsak Yutaka ajkai lennének ezek -, ahogy Kathy éhesen falta az ajkait.

Nem tudták, hogy közönségük van, ameddig meg nem hallották az egyre hangosabb zihálást.

\- Taka?

A két férfi félbehagyta a csókolózást, Kathy felvonta a szemöldökét, de a kezével még mindig Takanori haját markolta. Takanori pislogott párat, mielőtt rájött, ki is szólította, és tágra nyíltak a szemei.

\- Yutaka!? A kurva...! Én... Én nem gondoltam, hogy visszajössz...

\- Nyilvánvalóan nem. - Yutaka hangja rideg volt.

\- Figyelj, öhm... ez nem az, amire gondolsz, én...

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! - Suttogta Yutaka. - Először azt hittem, végre randizni akarsz velem, aztán azt hittem hozzámész Kouyouhoz, aztán mindenki azt mondta, arra vársz, hogy én tegyem meg az első lépést, és most majdnem itt dugsz VELE a bejárati ajtód előtt!”

\- Miről beszélsz? Hozzámenni Kouyouhoz..? És én nem...

\- Hozzámész Kouyouhoz?

Kathy elvesztette a fonalat. Mi a fene folyik itt?

\- Senkihez nem megyek hozzá!

Takanori egyre idegesebb lett.

\- Honnan szedted ezt? … Tudod mit? Felejtsd el. Azt hiszem kell egy kis idő, hogy ezt megbeszéljük. Ennek az estének nem így kellett volna alakulnia.

\- Dehát benne voltunk...-

\- Sajnálom, Kathy. Nem kellett volna ezt tennem. Ez... egy hiba volt. - Takanori sóhajtott.

\- Egy hiba, mi? Ember... Akkora egy tétova kurva vagy, Taka.

Megrázta a fejét, és elutasítóan a fejére tette a kezét. Aztán hátat is fordított a férfinek, akit nem rég még csókolt. Felhorkant, amikor elment Yutaka mellett.

\- Sajnálom, Yutaka. Csak... annyira magányos voltam... és elveszett.... azért, ahogy elmentél... - kezdett hozzá Takanori fáradt hangon. Tudta, hogy nincs más választása, őszintének kell lennie Yutakával az érzéseivel kapcsolatban.

\- Tudod mit? Azt hiszem igaza van. Jobban kellene tudnod, mit akarsz valójában, és kitartani mellette, ahelyett hogy az első srác nyakába ugrasz, aki szembe jön veled, amikor épp magányosnak érzed magad... - válaszolta Yutaka komoran.

\- ... Hogy mi?... Te is tétova kurvának nevezel? Mondja ezt a férfi, aki elviharzik a lakásomból egy perccel azelőtt, hogy randira akarnám hívni, és még magyarázatot sem ad rá? - Kezdett nagyon dühbe gurulni. - És ezelőtt sosem ugrottam senkire, ha erre célzol. Évek óta nem voltam együtt senkivel, mert KITARTOTTAM valaki mellett, és próbáltam megértetni azzal a valakivel, hogy mit érzek iránta. De az a valaki túl ostoba volt ahhoz, hogy megértse, és egyedül maradtam az érzéseimmel! És most kioktatsz, mintha végigment volna rajtam az egész város? - Már majdnem ordított.

\- Oh, és mi akadályozott meg abban, hogy elmondd, mit érzel, ha? Azt hiszed, csak neked voltak ilyen gondolatok a fejedben? Hogy te voltál az egyetlen, aki bizonytalannak érezte magát, és félt az elutasítástól? Néha, ha akarsz valamit, harcolnod kell érte, Takanori! Miért nem vállalod a kockázatot TE, csak egyszer? - Yutaka kifakadt, megbántva Takanori szavaitól, az agya pedig folyton az előző csókjelenetet pörgette a szemei előtt.

\- Most csak viccelsz, ugye? Mert mégis mi a faszt gondoltál, mit próbáltam csinálni a lakásomban, mielőtt úgy döntöttél, hogy hirtelen elviharzol? Szánnál egy percet arra, hogy végiggondolt, mennyire megbántottál? Vagy túl sokat kérek, mert túlságosan elfoglalt vagy azzal, hogy megalázz engem, és a ribancos szokásaimat, Erkölcs úr? - Takanori szemei már lángoltak a méregtől, és a sok éves barátságuk alatt, most először beszélt ennyire keményen Yutakával.

\- Hogy mennyire MEGBÁNTOTTALAK? Komolyan? És mi van azzal, hogy TE mennyire megbántottál? Itt talállak, miközben épp felfalod az idióta Kathy száját? Mi van, ha nem jöttem volna, Taka, mi? Még mindig lennének érzéseid irántam, miután együtt aludtatok? Beszéltél volna nekem erről holnap? Próbáltad volna elhitetni, hogy még mindig törődsz velem, miközben csak hazudsz? Vagy összejöttél volna ezzel a seggfejjel? Nem tudom, melyik a rosszabb, tényleg, mert mindkettő azt bizonyítja, hogy az érzéseid nem voltak olyan mélyek és igaziak, ha képes lettél volna eldobni őket egy vad éjszakáért valaki mással... - Yutaka kifulladt a beszéde után, és már könnyezett is a szeme.

\- Tudod mit? Sosem tudjuk meg! Mert már most párként vitázunk, anélkül hogy egy pár lennénk! És most, hogy látom, ez mennyire rossz, és mennyire hajthatatlan vagy, így lesz a legjobb! Mindenesetre felesleges is lenne megpróbálnunk, hogy működne-e ez, ameddig ennyire eszetlen vagy... - Takanori ezen a ponton már nem bírta abbahagyni az üvöltést.

\- Rendben... Azt hiszem ezt eléggé világossá tetted. - Yutaka legyőzötten szétnyitotta az addig összeszorított öklét. A könnyek készek voltak végiggördülni az arcán, de nem akart sírni most, Takanori előtt nem. - Most már látom, mennyire hülye voltam, amikor azt hittem, én is annyira fontos vagyok neked, mint te nekem. Annyira hülye voltam...

Néhány lépést tett hátra, még mindig Taka dühös arcát nézve, majd hátat fordítva a kocsijához szaladt. Hangosan becsapta az ajtót, és elhajtott anélkül, hogy egy újabb pillantást is vetett volna Takanorira, aki még mindig ott állt, a düh pedig szinte élve felfalta. Fütyült Koronnak – aki bölcsen úgy döntött, távol marad a kiabálástól -, és csak akkor jött rá, mi történt odakint, amikor becsukta a lakása ajtaját.

Egy kis szipogás tört fel belőle, majd még egy, egészen addig, ameddig az ágyához nem ért, ahol teljesen elöntötték a könnyek.

********************************************************************************

Amikor újra a teraszhoz ért, megállt az ajtóban, és körbenézett.

Kouyou meg sem moccant az asztaltól, amint osztoztak. Még mindig ott ült, és bámult a semmibe; és ha nem mardosta volna a bűntudat, mosolygott volna a kivert kiskutya pofiján.

De várjunk csak... Kouyou nem a semmit bámulta. Azt az egy szál mályvarózsát figyelte fájdalmasan, ettől pedig összeszorult a szíve. Már készült megmozdulni, amikor Kouyou észrevette őt, és a szemei kikerekedtek a meglepetéstől, hogy itt látja őt, de aztán gyorsan levette róla a pillantását. Ügyetlenül felpattant a székéből (hány sört is ivott pontosan?), és szégyenkezve a terasz kijáratához indult a hotel parkolója felé. Nem engedhette elmenni anélkül, hogy tett volna valamit, tényleg nem. Utánament, és amikor elhagyta a vaskaput, utánakiáltott.

\- Kouyou, várj!

A fiatal fiú megállt, és lassan megfordult. Hezitált, mielőtt beszélni kezdett.

\- Figyelj... Én... én soha nem akartalak megsérteni. Nem gondoltam semmi... olyasmire, amit mondtál, hogy tenni akarok. Csak meg akartalak ismerni, mert-

\- Sajnálom, Kouyou.

\- Én... Micsoda? - közelebb lépett a fiúhoz, sajnálkozó tekintettel.

\- Sajnálom, hogy ok nélkül dühös lettem rád. Azt gondoltam, hátsószándékaid vannak, de tévedtem. Nem tettél semmi rosszat, sőt, nagyon kedves voltál velem, és szerettem volna elnézést kérni a goromba viselkedésem miatt. - Tartott egy kis szünetet, majd úgy döntött, egy percnyi őszinteségnek van itt az ideje. - Nem voltam kedves emberekkel körülvéve, és már elfelejtettem, milyen is az. - A hangja most lágy volt.

\- Jó... jól van? Szóvan nem... nem vagy mérges rám? - Kouyou olyan megkönnyebbültnek hangzott, hogy az már majdnem vicces volt. Megrázta a fejét egy kis mosollyal.

\- Épp sétálni indultam... egy kicsit kijózanodni... Szeretnél csatlakozni?

Erre Kouyou elmosolyodott, egy nagy, fényes mosollyal, ami beragyogta az egész arcát... és felmelegítette a másik szívét.

\- Nagyon szeretnék.

Sétálni kezdtek az elhagyatott út mentén, mindketten csendben, egy kicsit kínosan. Kouyou telefonja hangosan csörögni kezdett, mire mindketten meglepetten megugrottak, aztán csak teljes szívükből felnevettek, mielőtt Kouyou felvette volna.

\- Igen, Akira? Mi van, haver?

  
  


Akira hívása után hosszú órákat töltöttek egy játszótéren, ahol véget ért az út.

A barátja csak szerette volna tudatni vele, hogy átküldte Yutakát Takához, és úgy gondolta, végre megbeszélik ezt az egészet. És elnézést kért újra, amiért leüvöltötte Kouyou fejét. Mikor Kouyou letette, a hintákban ültek Aoival (aki azt mondta Kouyounak, nem bánja, ha így hívja őt, mert szép név volt, és tetszett neki a különleges jelentés mögötte... Kouyou pedig nem tehetett róla, de a fellegekben érezte magát), és rájött, hogy nem is olyan nehéz megnyílni valaki előtt, mint azt elsőre gondolta volna.

Elmondott pár személyes dolgot, igazán nem sokat, de éppen eleget ahhoz, hogy Kouyou megértse, nem érezte jól magát az emberek között, és többé nem tudott bízni senkiben. Úgy beszéltek, mint a régi barátok, néha pedig hagyták, hogy rájuk ereszkedjen a csend. Aoi sokszor meglepődött, hogy mennyire élvezi, hogy megoszthatja valakivel a gondolatait.

Azon kapta magát, hogy Kouyou arcát vizslatja most, hogy az ég teljesen sötét lett, és csak a telihold fénye világítja meg őket. A homloka, a pisze orra, a telt ajkainak lejtése... Egy pillanatra elkalandozott, és próbált újra arra figyelni, amit Kouyou mondott a családi összejövetelről, és arról, mennyire nem szeretne menni.

\- Nem szabadna hagynod, hogy lehúzzanak, Kouyou. Nincs miért szégyenkezned. Elég erős voltál, hogy azt az életet éld, amit szerettél volna, és ezt tudniuk kellene. Ez olyasvalami, amiért büszkének kellene lenniük rád.

Kouyou bizonytalanul bólintott.

\- Bárcsak azok lennének... Vagy legalább elfogadnák és tiszteletben tartanák a döntésemet - sóhajtotta.

Aoi rájött, hogy nem szerette szomorkodni látni Kouyout, így témát váltott.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok a két barátodra. Azt mondtad, évek óta szerelmesek egymásba, de ma estig nem beszéltek erről egymásnak. De ennyi év alatt nem is randiztak másokkal?

\- Oh, sajnos randiztak... Taka randizott egy lánnyal abból az étteremből, ahonnan egy ideig az ebédünket hordtuk. Nem hitte el, hogy érdekelheti Yutakát, így megpróbált túllépni az érzelmein. Persze nem működött. Hiába volt a lány okos és gyönyörű, ha látták egymást, Taka mindig talált benne valami újat, amit nem kedvel benne. Nevetséges volt, de tényleg, mert az egyetlen dolog, ami rossz volt benne, az az, hogy nem Yutaka volt. Szóval szakított vele. Csak utána egy héttel jött rá, hogy Yutaka randizik egy sráccal egy bandából, akiknek a koncertjére Akirával mentek. Yutaka szerelmi bánatos volt, amiért Takának van valakije, így úgy döntött, ő is megpróbálja. Egy igazi katasztrófa volt, Taka dühös volt az egész világra, az egész univerzumra, és Yutaka boldogtalan volt, mert hiába volt csinos pofija a srácnak... Buta volt, mint a föld. Nagyon gyorsan szakítottak, de a srác annyira szerelmes volt Yutakába, hogy hónapokig zaklatta; virágokat küldött neki a munkahelyére és folyton hívogatta. Azután mindkettek úgy döntöttek, hogy szinglik maradnak... Remélve, hogy majd a másik kezdeményez. Ha csak egyikük hallgatott volna rám, már rég idős házaspár lennének!

Aoi nevetett, és boldog volt, hogy láthatta Kouyou széles mosolyát, mialatt a barátairól beszélt.

\- És boldogan éltek, még meg nem haltak? Hiszel ezekben a bugyuta gyermekmesékben?

\- Nagyjából. Mindig tudtam, hogy ők összetartoznak. - Kouyou mosolygott, most már kicsit zavartan. - Hiszek abban, hogy mindenkinek megvan a neki szánt különleges valakije. Hinned kell, hogy vár rád valaki, különben enélkül mi értelme van az életnek?

Aoi ránézett, a szemében fájdalom tükröződött.

\- Régen én is ezt hittem. De többé már nem. Túlságosan nehéz, amikor rájössz, hogy te nem vagy senki különleges valakije. Nem akarok úgy élni, hogy erre várok, és közben sosem teljesül be ez a vágy. Néha fel kell nőnöd és elfogadni, hogy ez sosem fog megtörténni veled. És új célokat kell keresned az életben.

Kouyou megköszörülte a torkát. Tennie kellett valamit, bármit mert nem sokára visszamennek a hotelbe, és elválnak az útjaik. Nem engedhette el a férfit anélkül, hogy elmondta volna neki, mit érez. Pár órája majdnem elvesztette, és a szíve még mindig fájdalmasan összeszorult az emlékre. Nem térhetett vissza csak úgy az életébe tudva, hogy sosem láthatja őt többé. Túlságosan fájt ebbe belegondolni. Biztos volt benne, hogy Aoi fontos neki, hogy Aoinak van helye a jövőjében. De ezt mégis hogyan mondhatná el neki? Nem akarta, hogy újra mérges legyen, vagy félreértse a szándékát.

\- Szeretnék... elmondani valamit. De eléggé félek... hogy félreértesz. Végighallgatnál, mielőtt kiabálni kezdenél velem, és elmennél, kérlek? - A mosolya bizonytalan volt.

\- ...Oké?...

\- Amikor ma délután beléptél a hotel bárjába... Nem... nem is tudom elmondani, mit éreztem, amikor megláttalak. Besétáltál, és máris meg akartalak ismerni.” - Kouyou sokatmondó szeme Aoi zavarodott pillantásával találkozott. - Még mindig nem értem, mi történik itt, de azt tudom, hogy nem akarom, hogy eltűnj. Nem tudom, mit tett veled az az alak, és nem is tartozik rám, de utálom, hogy ilyen bizonytalannak és ijedtnek látlak csak attól, hogy barátságos vagy valakivel. Esküszöm, hogy megütném, aki miatt szomorú és túlhajszolt vagy.

Remegett az idegességtől, amiért nem képes elmondani, mit is érez pontosan.

A legnagyobb meglepetésére Aoi halkan nevetett, hitetlenkedve megrázva a fejét.

\- Aranyos vagy, Kouyou, tényleg. De badarságokat beszélsz. Nem tudsz rólam semmit, és fogadok, ha ismernél, nem akarnál tőlem semmit. Nem vagyok vicces, és nem tudom, egyáltalán képes vagyok-e őszintének lenni. Nem tudom, miért érzed ezt, de ilyen dolgok csak a tündérmesékben és a filmekben léteznek. Sajnálom.

Felállt a hintáról, és a kezét nyújtotta, hogy segítsen Kouyounak is felkelni. Szemtől szemben álltak most. Kouyou finoman megfogta a kezét, közelebb húzta magához, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett komoly arccal.

\- Szóval... Hagynád, hogy minden félbemaradjon? Nem is adnál egy esélyt, hogy bizonyítsam, itt lehetne valami... különleges...?

\- Kouyou, én... Ez nem valami jó ötlet, én...

\- Ssssssh....

Kouyou másik keze az arcára csúszott, csábítva őt, hogy fogadja el az érintést, és meglepő, de sikerült.

Az érintés kellemes és megnyugtató volt, és Kouyou biztosan érezte ezt, mert a vállának dőlve suttogott.

\- Soha nem tudnálak bántani vagy kihasználni, Aoi. Csak engedd meg... - És az ajkaikat összeérintette olyan édesen, kedvesen, összezárva, hogy ez volt a legudvariasabb csók, amit Aoi valaha is kapott.

A feje kóvályogni kezdett. Kouyou ajkai, melegek és puhák, enyhén még mindig menta és csokoládé ízűek, mint a desszertjük volt; nem akarták elengedni őt. Nem volt semmi, ami miatt Aoi ki akart volna szabadulni a csókból, mert hosszú idő óta először érezte a békét, érezte, hogy ott van, ahová tartozik. Kouyou karjai gyengéden átfonták a derekát, és elengedve az ajkait, megpuszilta a homlokát. Aoi a nyakába hajtotta a fejét, mélyeket lélegezve. Kouyou illata olyan jó volt, hogy most még jobban szédült, mint a sok sör után, amit megivott.

\- Nem haragszol rám, ugye? - Kouyou hangja bizonytalanul csengett.

Aoi lágyan nevetett, és még mindig a vállába bújva megrázta a fejét. Kouyou szíve megállt erre a hangra, és most először büszke volt magára. Összefonta az ujjaikat, és megcsókolta Aoi halántékát. - Talán ideje lenne visszamennünk a hotelbe. - Aoi bólintott, és visszaindultak, miközben Kouyou erős kezei szorították Aoi ujjait.

Élvezték a csendet, ameddig vissza nem értek a vaskapuhoz. Amikor visszaértek a teraszra, Kouyou kiszúrta a férfit, akit délután látott, azt; aki a feleségével telefonált, és azt mondta, mennyire hiányzik neki; és most, az arrogáns, magassarkús nővel flörtölt.

Összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézte őket, majd visszafordult Aoihoz, aki meglepődött, hogy ilyen szigorúnak látja őt.

\- Valami baj van?

\- Nem igazán. Csak ki nem állhatom a hazugokat és a csalókat.

Aoi összezavarodott, és amikor a liftre várva Kouyou elmagyarázta neki a helyzetet, megrázta a fejét.

\- Mesevilágban élsz, Kouyou. Mindig, mindenki hazudik. Ilyenek az emberek.

\- Én nem vagyok hazug, és megígérem, hogy soha nem fogok hazudni neked.

A hangja olyan ünnepélyesen komolynak hangzott, hogy Aoi elpirulva mosolygott.

\- Tudod, hogy nagyon furcsa vagy, igaz?

Amikor már majdnem a szobáiknál voltak, mindketten a második emeleten, kínosan megálltak a folyosó közepén. Kouyou egyre idegesebb lett. Nem akarta engedni, hogy Aoi elmenjen. De azt sem akarta, hogy Aoi azt higgye, minden, ami köztük történt, csak egy félreértés volt. Nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj.

Aoi megfeszült.

\- Ne érts félre. Nem próbállak elcsábítani. Nem vagyok az egyéjszakás kalandok híve. Csak addig szeretnék veled maradni, ameddig csak lehet.

Aoi szemébe nézett.

\- Velem jönnél – esetleg megnézhetnék egy filmet, vagy hallgathatnák zenét és beszélgethetnénk még -, ha megígérem, hogy tökéletes úriember leszek?

Aoi hezitált, teljesen összezavarodva a döntéstől, amit meg kell hoznia. Nem vallott rá, hogy kövessen egy totális idegent a hotelszobájába csupán egy ígáéret miatt... De elég különc volt ahhoz, hogy higgyen Kouyounak, és még fontosabb, hogy ő sem akarta elengedni a férfit. Mindemellett nem akart újra egyedül lenni, és tudta, egyhamar úgysem alszik el.

\- Tudom, hogy nehéz elhinni, főleg, hogy nehéz időszakon mentél keresztül rossz emberek miatt, de nem mindenki rossz, érted? Mondanám, hogy kötözz ki az ágyhoz, ha az megnyugtat téged, de félek, hogy valami perverznek néznél.- Kouyou próbálta oldani a feszültséget.

Aoi végre újra lélegzett.

\- Most megyek a szobámba... - Aoi szinte boldog volt, hogy látta elszontyolodni Kouyou csinos arcát. - Szeretnék lezuhanyozni és valami kényelmesebbet felvenni. Ha nem probléma, add meg a szobaszámod, és később csatlakozom hozzád.

A válaszul kapott mosolyból már tudta, hogy helyesen döntött.

Kouyou belépett a szobájába, rendbe tette, amit délután összetúrt, aztán felvett egy rövidnadrágot és egy régi bandás pólót. Eléggé aggódott, mert nem tudta, Aoi vajon tényleg eljön-e. Mi van, ha bepánikolt, és úgy döntött, hogy a biztonságos szobájában marad? Mi van, ha soha többé nem látja? Elterülve az ágyon idegesen váltogatta a csatornákat a kis képernyőn, amikor valaki kopogott.

Kiugrott az ágyból, és lelkesen nyitott ajtót.

\- Szia!

\- Szia. - Aoi rámosolygott. A haja még nedves volt. Egy fekete felsőt és egy fekete szabadidőnadrágot viselt, amit a csípője alá csúszva lógott rajta lezserül.

\- Féltem, hogy nem fogsz eljönni...

\- Nem voltam benne biztos... De itt vagyok. - Félénknek tűnt.

Kouyou intett neki, hogy jöjjön be, és üljön az ágyra.

\- Úgy tűnik öt perc múlva kezdődik egy film ezen a csatornán. Megnézzük, hátha jó lesz?

Végül az ágy háttámlájának döntve a hátukat ültek, és nézték a régi vámpíros filmet.

Kouyou finoman megfogta Aoi kezét, és amikor nem húzódott el, a hüvelykujjával gyengéden simogatni kezdte a kézfejét. Próbált figyelni arra is, mi megy a tévében. Aoi kicsit sem tudott figyelni. Kouyou ujja megőrjítette, és ahogy haladt előre a film, rájött, hogy mennyire sóvárog az érintéséért; jobban, mint azt bevallaná. Közelebb húzódott, és a fejét Kouyou vállára hajtotta, kiérdemelve ezzel egy meglepett pillantást, és a leggyönyörűbb vigyort.

\- Éppen azon gondolkodtam, hogy kerülhetnék közelebb hozzád, és erre tessék...

Aoi elpirult, és Kouyou csak még inkább beléesett.

\- Tudod, hogy soha nem akarlak elengedni, ugye?

\- Nem megyek sehová... most még.

Kouyou nem bírta tovább.

Eltűntette a leheletnyi távolságot az arcuk között, és gyengéden megcsókolta, ismét egy ártatlan, egyszerű csókkal, minden erőszak és agresszió nélkül. Majdnem olyan volt, mint egy finom ecsetvonás. És Aoi elhatározta,hogy élvezi, hogy Kouyou úgy bánik vele, mintha porcelánból lenne, és minden érintése tele volt törődéssel. Még mindig nem értette, mi történik kettejük között, de elégedett volt vele. Még ha csak erre az estére szólt is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, nem haladnak gyorsan a dolgok, de a következő fejezet már nagyobb lépés lesz!  
> Meglátjuk, mit hoz a reggel; eljutunk a családi találkozóra is, és még sok minden fog történni... Várjátok türelemmel!
> 
> Hozzászólásoknak, javaslatoknak, észrevételeknek nagyon örülnék most is! És persze ha tetszett, ne felejtsétek el az eredeti munkánál is jelezni!(*^▽^*)


	3. Búcsú és dráma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt is az új fejezet! Egy ideje készen van, de @aguneszu felajánlotta a segítségét, így bár nem teljes állású lektorom lett, de a szembeötlő hibákat javítja! Örök hálám neked, nagyon sokat jelent, hogy minden kérés nélkül a segítségemre siettél! Köszönöm! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ ) 
> 
> Ebben a fejezetben, ahogy a cím is mutatja, eljön a búcsű ideje. De vajon tényleg itt ér véget Aoi és Kouyou kalandja? (☍﹏⁰)  
> A családi drámába is belecseppenünk, ahol mindenki érteni fogja, Kouyou miért nem akarta ezt az egészet.  
> És persze a két összetört szívű jómadár sem maradhat ki, és bár csak rövid időre, de Reita is megjelenik.
> 
> Jó olvasást nektek, és mint eddig is, most is nagyon várom a kommenteket! ヾ(＞ω＜*★)ﾟ*･.｡

> _„Talán itt van az, ahol az idő majd elmondja_

_Talán itt lesz az, ahol messze lesz a búcsú"_

_[Aimee Mann, Build that Wall, From Magnolia's soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fIvU67PfT8) _

Még a film vége előtt elaludtak úgy, hogy Aoi feje továbbra Kouyou vállán pihent.

Amikor felébredt az éjszaka közepén, a tévé még mindig duruzsolt. Kouyou óvatosan, nehogy megzavarja Aoi álmát, kikapcsolta a tévét és kiment a mosdóba. A mosdóból visszafelé meglátta Aoi holmijait az éjjeliszekrényén. Elmosolyodott, ahogy beugrott egy ötlet az ittas fejébe.

Miután visszatette Aoi telefonját az éjjeliszekrényére, visszabújt mellé az ágyba, betakarva mindkettejüket. A holdfény az egész szobát bevilágította, gyenge sugarakat vetve Aoi fenséges arcára. Hirtelen elszomorodott és felsóhajtott. Tudta, hogy pár óra múlva nem tehet mást, el kell engednie őt, de még nem állt készen rá. De talán...talán...

*******************************************************************

Takanori másnaposan ébredt fel. Meglepő módon. Mert nem ivott mást, csak egyetlen egy sört.

Úgy érezte magát, mint akit megrágtak aztán kiköptek. És úgy is nézett ki. Megivott egy csésze förtelmes kávét, vett egy forró zuhanyt, majd felkapta az első göncöt, ami a kezébe akadt. Érezte, hogy még nem áll készen erre a napra, főleg, miután magára kent legalább fél kilónyi alapozót, de az sem segített. Levitte Koront a reggeli sétájára, aztán indult a rádióstúdióba. Ahogy közeledett az épülethez, a fejfájása rosszabbodott, és a gyomra is átkozottul görcsölve szorult össze.

  
  


Yutaka nem aludt egy szemhunyásnyit sem. Egész éjjel sírt, az összetört szíve, a szomorúság, frusztráció, megalázottság, harag és csalódás szörnyű egyvelege kavargott a fejében.

Mindennél jobban szerette volna elkerülni ezt a napot. De tudta, hogy nem teheti, így egy hideg zuhany után fel is öltözött. Mikor leparkolt a rádió épülete előtt, úgy érezte, mindjárt rókázni fog.

Mindketten egyszerre érkeztek a főbejárathoz, és túlságosan zavarban voltak ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán egymásra nézzenek. Takanori elmotyogott egy bizonytalan „'Reggelt”, de Yutaka még arra sem méltatta, hogy válaszoljon. Ahogy beléptek az épületbe, ahelyett hogy vidáman üdvözölték volna egymást, beszélgettek és nevettek volna, miközben már csak az feldobta volna őket, hogy láthatják egymást egy újabb, hosszú és magányos éjszaka után, olyan hamar különváltak, ahogy csak tudtak.

Takanori úgy érezte, mintha a gyomra tele lenne cementtel, Yutaka pedig megállt a mosdónál, hogy kiadja a taccsot.

*******************************************************************

A nap fényesen ragyogott be az ablakon, és Aoinak kellett pár perc, hogy rájöjjön, hol van, és kinek a vállán alszik éppen. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és Kouyou arcát kezdte figyelni. Még mindig mélyen aludt. Aoi felsóhajtott. Fel kell kelnie és elmenni, hogy ne érkezzen túl későn, hogy legyen ideje berendezkedni az új lakásában. Szerette volna, ha másnapra már mindennel készen lenne, mielőtt az új helyen kezd. Nem szerette volna felébreszteni Kouyout, de meg kellett tennie, mert tudta, hogy még haza kell vezetnie a családjához.

Gyengéden megszorította Kouyou karját, és rekedt hangon szólalt meg.

\- Hé... Kouyou... kelj fel!

\- Mmmmmmmhhhmm... - Kouyou belefúrta az arcát a párnába, Aoi pedig felnevetett a férfi gyerekes viselkedésén.

\- Kelj fel, te lusta dinka! Készülődnöd kell a családi összejövetelre, emlékszel?

\- Aaaaaah... Nem akarok menni... - hallatszott Kouyou hangja a párnából.

\- Rendben van, te elkényeztetett kölyök! A tegnap esti vacsoráért cserébe meghívlak reggelire. De ha nem leszel kész öt percen belül, elmegyek.

\- Kész vagyok, kész vagyok! - Kouyou kiugrott az ágyból, bár alig sikerült lábra állnia. A fürdőbe szaladt. - Ne menj sehová, gyors leszek!

Aoi csak mosolygott rajta.

  
  


20 perc múlva kéz a kézben jöttek ki a szobából, Kouyou táskája pedig már a vállán volt. Megálltak az előcsarnoknál, ahol egy pár tüzesen csókolózott. Zavarba jöttek attól, hogy nincsenek egyedül. Kouyou felismerte, hogy ez az a korábbi szőke férfi az arrogáns nővel. Kouyou rosszallóan megrázta a fejét, Aoi pedig halkan nevetett azon, hogy Kouyou milyen komollyá vált.

Miután megálltak Aoi szobájánál, hogy ő is felkaphassa a holmijait, és bepakoltak a kocsijaikba, ismét a bárban találták magukat. Aoi rendelt maguknak kávét, tojást, pirítóst és bacont, majd még pirítóst és lekvárt, amikor látta, hogy Kouyou mennyire lelkes volt a reggeli meghívás miatt. Muszáj volt újra kacagnia rajta.

\- Kouyou, olyan vagy, mint egy nagy gyerek! Senkit nem láttam még, aki ennyire élvezné a reggelit!

\- Na! Ne viccelődj rajtam! Először is, persze, hogy élvezem, mert tudom, hogy nem fogok tudni enni a családommal, miközben a hamarosan-sógoromat vizslatják. Már most utálom a srácot, pedig még nem is ismerem. És persze...élvezem a reggelit, mert te hívtál meg rá, és ez az első ajándék, amit tőled kaptam, és ettől nagyon boldog vagyok!

\- Oh, Kouyou, ne legyél ilyen negatív. Talán jól ki fogsz jönni azzal a sráccal.

\- Nem hiszem. Ő annyira briliáns és gazdag, és jóképű meg okos, és teljesen a húgomhoz illik. Esélyem sincs ellene. Mindemellett nőgyógyász, szóval nem lesz sok közös témánk, nem igaz? - Kouyou hangosan felnevetett, Aoi pedig egy fintorral megrázta a fejét.

\- Tudod, Kouyou – selymes hangon válaszolt, - örülök, hogy itt találkoztunk. Remek hely volt egy kicsit kiszabadulni a valóságból. Köszönöm.

Kouyou egy pillanat alatt komollyá vált.

\- Talán... Esetleg egyszer találkozhatnánk megint, valahol máshol? - A szemei könyörögtek Aoinak.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy az jó ötlet lenne... Ne, Kouyou, kérlek, ne nézz rám ilyen szemekkel, kérlek, ne! Ami itt volt... bármi is volt ez... Értékes számomra, mert csak átmeneti volt, egy közösen átélt pillanat, valahol a való élet és egy álom határán. Érted, mire gondolok?

Kouyou gyengén bólintott, miközben gombóc nőtt a torkában. Már nem is volt éhes.

\- Nem szeretném, hogy emiatt szomorkodj, rendben? Nem hiszem, hogy egészséges, hogy belezúgj valakibe, akit nem is ismersz. Te jobbat érdemelsz ennél. Hamarosan találsz valakit, aki annyira édes, mint te, és megkapod a boldogan élteket, ami neked jár. De az nem én leszek. Soha nem is én voltam az. Verd ezt ki a fejedből. Ne akard, hogy megbánjam, hogy tegnap este elmentem hozzád, ne rontsd el a pillanatot, jó? - Megfogta Kouyou kezét, és a hüvelykujjával simogatni kezdte a kézfejét, pont úgy, ahogy tegnap este Kouyou tette. - És edd meg a tojást, mielőtt kihűl. - Mosolygott újra a fiatal fiúra.

  
  


Mindketten feszengve álltak a parkolóban. Aoi ismét megfogta Kouyou kezét, és összefonta az ujjaikat.

\- Köszönöm, Kouyou... Hogy ilyen kedves voltál velem, és köszönök mindent, amit mondtál.

Kouyou szomorúan elmosolyodott.

\- Szívesen. Tudod, neked kell velem lenned a mesém boldogan éltek részében.

Aoi szintén szomorúan mosolygott.

\- Annyira makacs vagy. Figyeltél arra egyáltalán, amit mondani próbáltam neked?

\- Makacsnak lenni nem mindig rossz. Mert néha ez vezet oda, ahol lenned kell. Legalábbis megszereztelek ágymelegítőnek, nem?

Aoi megrázta a fejét, miközben egy kis vigyor még ott ült az arcán.

\- Hihetetlen vagy.

\- Köthetnénk egy fogadást?

\- Hogy mit?

\- Egy fogadást. Tudom, hogy nekünk együtt kell lennünk, és hogy nem sokára újra találkozunk. Fogadok, hogy nagyon hamar újra beszélni fogunk. Ha így lesz, hinni fogsz nekem? Adsz nekünk egy esélyt?

Aoi hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

\- Rendben, rendben, ha így lesz, akkor átgondolom.

\- Áll az alku!

Kouyou már nem is tűnt szomorúnak. Egy kisfiús vigyor ült ki az arcára, és Aoi úgy érezte, hónapok óta ez a leggyönyörűbb látvány, ami elé tárult. Közelebb húzta a fiatal fiút, és indulatosan a tenyere közé fogva az arcát összenyomta az ajkaikat. Kouyou meglepődött, a szemei kikerekedtek a sokktól, de nagyon hamar becsukta őket, és csak élvezte a pillanatot. Ez a csók nem volt olyan lágy és ártatlan, mint az előzőek. Ez mély volt, lassú, keserédes és egy kissé kétségbeesett is. A csók teljesen kifullasztotta őket, és mindketten remegve döntötték egymásnak a homlokukat, kiélvezve a másodperceket, amijük még van.

\- Viszlát, Kouyou. Vigyázz magadra az úton a szüleidhez. És ne hagyd, hogy lehúzzanak.

\- Viszlát, Aoi. Vigyázz magadra. Úgy értem legalább addig, ameddig újra nem találkozunk.

\- Makacs kölyök.

\- Hitetlen.

Kouyou kacsintott, és a szemei kicsit túlzottan is ragyogtak.

\- Tudom, hogy te vagy számomra az az egy a millióból.

Hátrasétált, egészen a kocsijáig, majd beszállva még egy pillantást vetett Aoira, aztán elhajtott.

Aoi érezte, hogy a szeme könnyezni kezd, és az idióta polleneket hibáztatta emiatt.

  
  


Kouyou újta hazáig simán ment. Meglepően nyugodt volt, még ha pár könnycseppet elhullatott is, amikor elhagyta a parkolót. Tudott valamit, amit Aoi nem, és ez megkönnyítette a dolgokat számára. Ha nem tudta volna ezt, képtelen lett volna egyáltalán otthagyni Aoit. Ahogy leparkolt a nagy, ragyogó ház előtt, ami a családjáé volt, ideges lett arra gondolva, mit fog szólni Aoi ahhoz, amire készül.

_Ismeretlen szám: Megérkeztem. Máris hiányzol._

Úgy döntött, rövidre fogja. A szíve eszeveszettül kalapált, és nem tudta kivárni, hogy Aoi végre visszaírjon. Már ha visszaír. Talán egyszerűen tudomást sem fog venni róla? Nagyon ki fog borulni, ha ezt fogja tenni vele.

Eltelt pár perc.

_Aoi: Kouyou?_

Elmosolyodott, ahogy a megkönnyebbülés végigsöpört rajta, és elmúlott a fájdalom, ami a gyomrában volt egészen eddig, várva a válaszra.

_Ismeretlen szám: Igen?_

_Aoi: Hihetetlen vagy, de komolyan. Hogy szerezted meg a számomat?_

_Ismeretlen szám: Az nem számít. Dühös vagy rám?_

_Aoi: Nem tudom._

_Aoi: Talán._

_Aoi: Igen, dühös vagyok!_

_Ismeretlen szám: Kérlek, ne legyél._

_Ismeretlen szám: Emlékszel a fogadásunkra?_

_Aoi: Még nincs alzheimerem, Kouyou. Pár órája beszéltünk róla. De nem nyertél. Csaltál._

_Ismeretlen szám: Nem is! Nem vagyok csaló! Csak tudtam pár dolgot, amit te nem, és néha kell egy kis erősítés._

_Aoi: Megváltoztatom a számomat, most azonnal._

_Kouyou nyelt egyet._

_Ismeretlen szám: Belepusztulok, ha ezt megteszed. Ígérem, hogy nem foglak zaklatni, és még hívni sem foglak. Csak írok egy üzenetet, amikor hiányzol. Ne vedd el ezt tőlem. Kérlek._

_Aoi: Átgondolom. Most mennem kell._

_Ismeretlen szám: Rendben. Vigyázz magadra!_

*******************************************************************

Általában Yutaka csatlakozott Takanorihoz a munkában, amint megnézte az emailjeit, a napi ütemtervet, és végzett az összes menedzseri feladatköréhez tartozó munkával. A tech szobába szokott jönni, hóna alatt a laptopjával. Mindig van nála kávé és friss péksütemény is, amit idefelé úton vett kettejüknek.

Kezdetekben Yutaka és Taka mindketten technikusok és programozók voltak az újonnan létrehozott Radio Jacknél, ami egy rock zenével foglalkozó rádió. Ez volt a legkisebb stúdió az épületben, ahol még számos fontos rádió helyezkedett el, mind külön témákkal (sport, aktuális slágerek, klasszikus zenék, hírek).

Nem sokkal azután, hogy elkezdtek itt dolgozni, az RJ menedzsere beteg lett, és hosszú hónapokig távol volt. A rádió nagyfőnöke megkérte Yutakát, hogy végezze el a menedzseri feladatokat, ameddig nem tud új embert találni a posztra. Yutaka végül a saját munkája mellett a menedzseri feladatokat is ellátta, és sokkal jobban csinálta, mint az előző menedzser. Amikor a menedzser visszajött, öregemberként egyszerűbbnek találta, hogy az irodában üljön, és Yutakára hagyta, hogy végezze a jó munkáját tovább, és szabad kezett kapott, hogy gondját viselje az egyre növekvő hallgatóságnak.

Yutaka azzal kezdte, hogy kirúgta Kathyt, a fő rádiós műsorvezetőt, aki délutánonként élő közvetítéseket sugárzott. A férfi kezelhetetlen volt a munkában, mindig rengeteget késett, mindig azt tette, amit akart, és sosem követte az utasításokat. Yutaka ezerszer figyelmeztette Kathyt, hogyha még egyszer késik, akkor lecseréli valaki másra. Akira aki akkoriban egy reggeli műsort vezetett Kouyouval, még bent volt, amikor Kathy újra elkésett pedig már adásban kellett volna lennie, ezért Yutaka beültette a helyére Akirát. Akira improvizált egy adást Yutaka és Takanori segítségével. Amikor Kathy később megjelent, és meglátta, hogy lecserélték, annyira dühös lett, hogy majdnem megütötte Yutakát. Később a nagyfőnök meg is kapta Yutakától a jelentést, melyben kérte, hogy Kathyt helyezze át a hírekkel foglalkozó rádióhoz.

Az amúgy sem segített Kathy ügyén, hogy Taka nadrágjába próbált mászni már az első naptól kezdve...

Attól a naptól fogva Akira vezeti a délutáni műsort. Yutaka teljes szabad kezet adott neki a műsorral, ami nagyon hamar népszerűvé is vált. Az emberek folyamatosan telefonáltak, hogy beszéljenek vele, különleges dalokat kérjenek, és kikérjék a tanácsait. Akira barátságos viselkedése és humora elnyerte a hallgatóság szívét, és kivívta a többi rádiós tiszteletét.

Yutaka agyonhajszolta magát, mivel két munkát végzett egyszerre, ezért Taka átvett tőle néhány feladatot, hogy segítsen neki, és hamar Yutaka jobbkeze lett. Ők négyen egy szilárd és megbízható csapattá váltak, imádtak egymással dolgozni, és mindenben támogatták egymást.

  
  


De ezen a reggelen Taka egyedül találta magát a keverőpult előtt, a napi műsorok tervezett menetrendjén dolgozva. Kouyou műsorát 3 nappal előre felvették, hogy legyen anyag a távollétében, így nem volt semmi teendője Akira délutáni műsora előtt, kivéve... Hát, kivéve hogy segítsen Yutakának, ahogy mindig. De Yutaka nem bújt elő az irodájából, és a mindig nyitottt ajtaja most csukva volt. Taka összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Nem hagyhatta, hogy Yutaka minden munkát egyedül végezzen el anélkül, hogy segítene neki, különben egészen estig bent maradhat. Felkapta a telefonját, és tárcsázta a barátja irodájának a számát. A gyomra ökölbe szorult.

\- Igen?

\- Öh... Itt Taka. Szeretnéd, hogy átnézzem az ajándékokat, amiket Akira kisorsol a műsorban? Vagy beszéljek a nagyfőnökkel a következő RJ reklámkampányról?

\- Nem szükséges. Mindent kézben tartok. Fejezd el a munkádat és menj haza.

Takanori válaszolni sem tudott, Yutaka máris letette a telefont. Ismét a sírás kerülgette. Yutaka még sosem volt ennyire hűvös vele. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan hozza helyre mindazt, amit elcseszett, kezdve a majdnem kapcsolatát Yutakával, az értékes barátságukat, vagy a kémiát, ami köztük volt, amikor dolgoztak...

Nyomorultul érezte magát.

A keverőpult mögé ült, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Az élete határozottan szar volt.

*******************************************************************

Kouyou belépett a házhoz tartozó parkba (mert a park nagy kapui nyitva voltak), és úgy döntött, nem a főbejáraton megy be.

Tudta, hogy az édesanyja most a konyhában lehet, hogy mindent előkészítsen az ebédre, és vele akart találkozni először. Végigsétált a kis ösvényen, ami a ház másik oldalához vezetett, és ott a konyhaajtót is tárva nyitva találta. Megállt az ajtóban, és figyelte a nőt, aki hátat fordítva neki azon igyekezett, hogy Kouyou kedvenc csokoládés-mandulás tortáját készítse el. Elkapott néhány részletet az arcából, és egyre növekvő vágyat érzett, hogy megölelje. Az összes családtagja közül az anyja volt az egyetlen, aki minden döntésében támogatta, amit valaha is hozott.

Felkacagott ezzel megijesztve és megugrrasztva a nőt.

\- Ezt a házat baromi egyszerű lenne kirabolni, komolyan mondom! Minden ajtó tárva nyitva...

\- Kouyou! Édes Istenem! Halálra ijesztettél! Rossz fiú! - Ezzel az anyja hozzászaladt, és átölelte a fiút, aki újra tíz évesnek érezte magát, aki éppen hazaért egy nehéz nap után az iskolából, és kiérdemelte az anyja szeretetét, mert ő volt a legtökéletesebb fiú, ahogy azt mindig mondta neki. Hosszan ölelkeztek, és a nő felkacagott, amikor Kouyou elmondta, mennyire hiányzott neki. A nő egy kis távolságot vitt maguk közé, hogy jobban megnézhesse a fiát.

\- Nem eszel rendesen, kisbabám. Le kellene szidnom téged, amiért nem vigyázol a gyönyörű testedre, amit tőlem kaptál!

\- Te pedig fáradtnak tűnsz, anyu. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a zsarnoki családod túl sokat dolgoztat téged, nem így van?

A nő arca komollyá vált.

\- Mint mindig, most is nagyon érzékeny vagy. Örülök, hogy itt vagy, Kouyou, mert van pár dolog, amit el szerettem volna mondani neked, és ez az egyik része ennek. De később beszélünk róla, ha nem bánod.

Kouyou hallotta, ahogy az aggodalom növekszik a nő hangjában.

\- Nem vagy beteg, ugye? Ne mond, hogy...

\- És mindig túldramatizálsz, kisbabám! Biztosan túl sokat vagy együtt Takanorival! Nem vagyok beteg, ne aggódj! Az ország legegészségesebb nője vagyok! Csak ülj le, és beszélgessünk kicsit, ameddig befejezem ezt a tortát, jó?

Kouyou megkönnyebbülten mosolygott rá az édesanyjára. Leült a konyha sarkában lévő székre, és csak figyelte, ahogy az anyja süt és főz. Egyikük sem szólalt meg, csak élvezték, hogy végre együtt lehetnek.

\- Remélem a fiad nem késik el, ahogy mindig! Megkértem, hogy érkezzen időben, de sosem hallgat rám...

Az apja erélyes hangja a konyhaajtóból jött, ahonnan nem láthatta Kouyout.

\- A MI fiúnk már megérkezett egy ideje. - Válaszolta szemrehányóan a férfinek.

Kouyou feszülten állt fel a székből.

\- Jó reggelt, apa.

\- Szép délutánt, Kouyou. Tudom, hogy nem kelsz korán amiatt a munka miatt, amit csinálsz, de kicsit késő van a jó reggelthez, nem gondolod?

\- Csak azért, hogy tudd, apa, a műsorom kilenckor kezdődik, így korán be kell érnem, hogy minden készen legyen. A délutánban pedig benne van a „dél” és az „után”, és még csak fél tizenkettő van, szóval kissé korán van még egy szép délutánhoz, nem gondolod?

Kouyou tudta, hogy az anyja nem örült annak, ahogy egymással beszéltek, de egy percig sem bánta, hogy így válaszolt.

\- Még mindig egy okostojás vagy, igaz?

Még két perce sincsenek egy szobában, és máris magára haragította az apját. Nagyszerű.

\- Héj, anyu, nem láttad a piros ruhámat? Nem találom sehol... Oh, Kouyou! - egy fiatal lány pizsamában rontott be a konyhába, és megállt, amikor meglátta őt.

\- Szia, Aiko.

Elé lépett, hogy megölelje őt. Mindig meglepte, hogy hogyan lehetnek ennyire különbözőek, és hogy nem jönnek ki jól... Hiszen az ikertestvéreknek kapcsolatban kellene lenniük valami mély, tudatalatti kötelékkel, nem? Szerette volna, ha lenne köztük egy erős kötelék, de nyilvánvalóan ez nem így volt. Sosem harcoltak egymással, ők mindenben csak... különbözőek voltak. Tudta, hogy ez mindig bántotta az anyját, de képtelen volt megjátszani, hogy imádja a testvérét.

\- A ruhád a szekrényeden lóg, szívem. Hol van Mariko? - kérdezte az anyja. - Tudod, hogy beszélni szeretnék mindegyikőtökkel, mielőtt Alan ideér.

\- Az irodában van. Van néhány fontos jelentés, amit be kell fejeznie, mielőtt jönne. Tudod, hogy képtelen félkészen otthagyni a munkát. Ő egy fontos tagja ennek a családnak. Talán ide sem ér desszert előtt, de csatlakozni fog hozzánk.

Az anyja sóhajtott, és Kouyou váltott egy pillantást az ikerhúgával. Ugyan azt a keserűséget látta benne, mint amit ő érzett a szívében. Tudta, hogy talán nem kellene beszélnie, de nem bírta megállni.

\- Oh, szóval nekem itt kell lennem mindenáron, nem számít, milyen messziről jövök, de Mariko, aki itt él- javíts ki, ha tévednék- itt sem lesz velünk, hogy köszöntse az új „testvérünket” a családban?

Az apja egy halálos pillantást vetett rá.

\- Nem hasonlíthatod össze magadat Marikoval! Az ő munkája...

\- Heló mindenki! Szia apa, anya! Héj, Kouyou! Milyen volt az út? - Mariko besétált a szobába, nyomva egy gyors puszit az anyja arcára, egy nagyon illedelmes ölelést adott Kouyounak, a húgát pedig egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyta, ahogy mindig. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy észrevette volna az anyja rosszalló tekintetét. A fiatal nő egy elegánsan szabott szürke női öltönyt viselt szoknyával és egy fehér inggel, amitől annak a tökéletes ügyvédnek tűnt, ami valójában is volt.

\- Mariko! Örülök, hogy befejezted a jelentést, és itt vagy! Éppen azt magyaráztam a bátyádnak, hogy mekkora különbség van a te munkád és az ő hippi hobbija között, amit munkának nevez...

\- Inkább azt magyaráztad, hogy Marikonak lehet kifogása az ellen, hogy megjelenjen a családi ebéden, nekem – meg a hippi hobbimmal – nem lehet...

\- Nemet is mondhattál volna, ha ez annyira zavar. - Az apja hangja szinte már fenyegetővé vált.

\- Nem tudtam volna. Nem, amikor bűntudatot ébresztettél bennem, amiért nem viselkedem a család rendes tagjaként, és csalódást okozok a saját anyámnak... - felelte Kouyou keserűen.

\- Mit mondtál? - Kouyou anyjának hangja éles volt, a szemöldöke úgy összeráncolódott, hogy sokkal idősebbnek tűnt, mint amilyen valójában volt. Abbahagyta a torta krémezését, és letette a kanalat a kezéből.

\- Én... uhh... - Kouyou zavarba jött. Sosem látta még az anyját ennyire... dühösnek?

A tekintetét a férjére emelte.

\- Azt mondtad Kouyounak, hogy egy csalódás SZÁMOMRA?

\- Hát, csak próbáltam rávenni, hogy hagyja ott a hülye munkáját, és jöjjön el hozzánk ebédelni... - Nem meglepően az apja is zavarban volt. Az anyja MINDIG nyugodt és boldog arcot mutatott a világ felé, és sohasem engedte, hogy a méreg átvegye az irányítást felette. Tökéletes feleség és anya volt. Ha szomorú vagy ideges volt, sosem mutatta ki.

\- Ezt mondtad. - vágta rá fagyosan. - És úgy gondoltad, jó ötlet ezt mondani neki anélkül, hogy megkérdeznéd, ÉN mit gondolok erről? - Készen állt felemelni a hangját. A szemei csak úgy lángoltak a dühtől. - Kouyou SOHA nem okozott nekem csalódást. SOHA. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, Kouyou az, akire közületek a legbüszkébb vagyok! Mindig kiállt azért, amit tenni akart, azért, ami lenni akart, és higgyétek el, ez nem egyszerű feladat, ha ennek a családnak vagy a tagja.

\- Csak azt akartam, hogy...

A nő nem hagyta beszélni.

\- El tudod képzelni, milyen nehéz volt úgy döntenie, hogy nem az a tökéletes fiú lesz, akit te szeretnél? Hogy nem lesz olyan, mint az apja? Gondoltál akár egy percig is arra, hogy milyen nehéz lehetett, hogy a nővére mindent elkövetett, hogy lekörözze őt, hogy az legyen, akinek Kouyout akartad, és ezzel folyamatosan kiérdemelte minden szeretetedet és büszkeségedet? Vagy milyen fájdalmas lehetett, hogy az iskolában mindenki imádta a népszerű ikerhúgát, miközben őt folyamatosan terrorizálták? Sőt, a húga annyira utálta, hogy ő a testvére, hogy kamu indokokkal át akarta kéretni magát egy másik iskolába?

Mindenki lefagyott.

Megdörzsölte a homlokát.

\- Azt hittétek, vak vagyok? Annyira bánom, hogy egész idő alatt nem tettem semmit. Azt gondoltam, minden rendben lesz Kouyouval, ha én gondját viselem. És azt gondoltam, most már rendben van, hogy végre kikerült innen, a mérgező szokásaitok közül. És ő az egyetlen, aki minden nap ír nekem, hogy megkérdezze, hogy vagyok, és milyen volt a napom. Az egyetlen! És még csak itt sem él! Mindig is ő volt a legtörődőbb és a legszeretetreméltóbb! És te... - ismét a megdermedt férjére nézett, és rámutatott az ujjával. - Elmondom én, milyen érzés csalódni valamiben. Mert tudod, úgy volt, hogy tegnap este itt találkoztok pár fontos ügyfélleeleddel, és azt kérted, készítsek egy lenyűgöző vacsorát nekik, terítsem meg meseszépen az asztalt, és öltözzek fel elegánsan, ahogyan egy fontos ügyvéd feleségének kell. Szóval az elmúlt két napot azzal töltöttem, hogy előkészüljek, hogy minden tökéletes legyen, ahogy mindig teszem. Minden kész is lett közben, és vártam, hogy megjelenjetek a meleg vacsoránál, és minden meg volt a tökéletes feleség szerepemhez. És vártam. És vártam. Aztán végre kaptam egy hívást az asszisztensedtől két órával azután az időpont után, amit nekem mondtál – hogy legyek kész a vacsorával, mert ez annnyira fontos! - hogy már elmentél az egyik iroda közelében lévő étterembe, mert az ügyfeled hagyományos olasz ételt szeretett volna enni... EZ a kibaszott csalódás! Hogy egy szemernyi tiszteletet sem kapok a családomtól. Egyikőtöknek sem jutott eszébe, hogy megbánt vagy megsért a viselkedésével?

A nő üvöltött és káromkodott. Kouyou nem tudta, mikor látta utoljára ilyen dühösnek az anyját.

Megállt, és mindegyikükre ránézett, külön-külön. Aztán megrázta a fejét, és halkabban folytatta.

\- Azt terveztem, hogy beszélek veletek valamiről. Nem pont így terveztem, de ez már nem lényeges. Elegem van a mostani életemből. Eljátszottam a tökéletes feleséges és anyát, én voltam a kötelességtudó háziasszony. Félbehagytam a tanulmányaimat, amikor terhes lettem Marikoval. Úgy gondoltam, nem nagy dolog, hiszen ez az, amit általában a nők csinálnak. De mostanra már nem vagyok boldog azzal az élettel, amiben élek. Valami mást akarok. Döntöttem. Vissza akarok menni az egyetemre, és megszerezni a filozófia mesterdiplomát, amiről álmodtam.

Hatalmas csend ült a szobára, de akkor...

\- De... akkor ki fog gondoskodni a házról és... minden másról? - kérdezte Mariko elveszetten, kiérdemelve egy pillantást a húgától.

\- Egy önző kurva vagy, Mariko! Anya most mondta, hogy boldogtalan, és te csak arra tudsz gondolni, ki fogja kimosni a ruháidat és elkészíteni a reggelidet?

\- Figyelj, hogy beszélsz, Aiko! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy így besz...

\- Azt hiszem apának már van is egy jó megoldása erre, nem? - Kouyou félbevágta az apja szavait, még mindig sokkosan a hallottaktól.

\- Úgy értem egy befolyásos és gazdag család, mint a miénk, biztosan rá tudná bízni valakire a ház körüli feladatokat, nem igaz? Szóval anya visszamehetne az egyetemre, mi pedig tehetnénk érte valamit, legalább most az egyszer.

A szavait csak a csend követte. Az anyja hálásan mosolygott rá.

\- Köszönöm, Kouyou. Szerintem is ez a legjobb megoldás. Mert egy egész hétre elmegyek, a hétvégeken pedig túl elfoglalt leszek a házifeladatokkal ahhoz, hogy mindent megcsináljak, amit eddig.

\- Az egész hétre? Elmész?

Kouyou apja teljesen levertnek tűnt a hírektől. Ha Kouyou nem utálta volna, talán még sajnálta is volna.

\- De hová mész tanulni?

\- Ezért akartam ezt úgy megbeszélni, hogy mind itt vagytok. Még nem találtam egy helyet, ahol lakhatnék, szóval talán... - reménykedően a fiára nézett. - esetleg nem bánnád, ha nálad lennék néha egy kis ideig, ameddig nem találok valamit?

\- Kouyouhoz mész? Ez remek! Így már nem fogok aggódni érted, hogy egyedül vagy egy nagy városban, ahol egyikünk sincs melletted! - Aiko megölelte az anyukáját... isten tudja mióta először. Kouyou úgy gondolta, az ikerhúga talán nem is olyan rossz.

Az anyja bizonytalanul nevetett.

\- Eléggé jól tudok vigyázni magamra, édesem. De a bátyád még nem mondott semmit, szóval...

\- Örülnék, ha velem laknál, ameddig csak szeretnél, anyu! - Kouyou szélesen mosolygott rá.

\- Juhé! Akkor ez már hivatalos! … Te jó ég, Alan mindjárt itt van, én pedig még fel sem öltöztem! - Aiko kiviharzott a konyhából.

Az apja és Mariko továbbra is úgy néztek ki, mintha egy kamion szaladt volna az arcukba.

\- Nem is mondasz semmit? - kérdezte a férjét.

\- Miért nem mondtad el korábban? Miért nem beszéltük ezt meg?

\- Próbáltam, esküszöm, hogy próbáltam. De mindig túl elfoglalt voltál, a munkád mindig fontosabb volt, a papírmunkád sosem volt eléggé készen... Emlékszel, amikor megkértelek, hogy menjünk el randizni valahová, két hónappal ezelőtt? A kedvenc éttermünkbe terveztük. Lemondtad, amikor már készen voltam és rád vártam. Aztán pár héttel később megint elhívtalak, de még alig kezdtünk neki a vacsorának, te máris elrohantál valami nagyon sürgős ügy miatt az irodába... Nincs már rám időd, soha. Talán ha kevesebbet látjuk egymást, már csak a hétvégeken, talán szakítasz egy kis időt arra, hogy láthass. Légy hálás azért, hogy szeretlek, különben nem egy tanuló feleséggel kellene beérned, hanem egy válással.

A csengő megszólalt.

\- Később még beszélünk erről.

\- Nincs miről beszélnünk. Most menj és nyiss ajtót. A jövendőbeli fiad már vár.

*******************************************************************

Akira a szokásosnál korábban érkezett a stúdióba ma délután. Hozott magával egy üveg Champaigne-t, mert biztos volt benne, hogy van pár dolog, amit meg kell ünnepelniük Yutakával és Takanorival. Egyenesen a tech szobába ment, széles mosollyal az arcán... De sosem gondolta volna, hogy a szobába lépve Takanori feldúlt arcával találkozik.

\- Hé, srácok! Remélem nem zavartam meg sem... Taka? Jól vagy? Valami baj van? Hol van Yutaka?

\- Remekül vagyok. Fantasztikusan! Képes voltam elbaszni az egész rohadt életemet kevesebb, mint 10 perc alatt, és most csak arra várok, hogy végre magával ragadjon a halál...

Taka remegő hangja jobban aggasztotta Akirát, mint a drámai válasz.

\- Mi történt? - Odahúzott egy széket Takához, amire leült, és csak még inkább aggódni kezdett, amikor meglátta, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a barátja szemébe.

\- Akkora egy idióta barom vagyok...

Akira képtelen volt elhinni, amit Takanori mondott neki.

\- És csak hagytad elmenni? Meg sem próbáltad helyrehozni a dolgokat, mielőtt elment?

\- Túl... Túlságosan dühös voltam! Ahogy ő is, és minden, amit mondott, szörnyen fájt! Nem tudtam józanul gondolkodni, és hagytam, hogy a harag beszéljen belőlem... De már mindent megbántam. Sosem kellett volna megcsókolnom a hülye Kathyt. Sosem kellett volna kiabálnom Yutakával. Annyira bánom az egészet... - Takanori túl fáradt volt már a síráshoz.

\- Ez egy katasztrófa.

\- Kösz, Akira. Azt hiszem ezt én is felfogtam.

\- Próbáltál beszélni vele? Bocsánatot kérni?

\- Hívtam őt. Háromszor is. Első alkalommal csak annyit mondott, fejezem be a munkámat és menjek haza. A másik két alkalommal fel sem vette. Annyira elcseszett vagyok. Egy igazi vesztes.

\- Elég már az önsajnáltatásból! Szedd össze magadat, az Isten szerelmére! Szükségünk lesz egy tervre...

\- Egy terv? A srác, akibe már évek óta szerelmes vagyok, nem hajlandó beszélni velem még telefonon sem, mert egy igazi segg voltam; és úgy gondolod, erre ki tudsz találni egy tervet?

\- Oh, ugyan már, Taka! Néha küzdened kell azért, amit akarsz, semmi nem jön ingyen!

Takanori egy pillanatra elhallgatott.

\- „Néha, ha akarsz valamit, harcolnod kell érte.” Ezt mondta Yutaka tegnap este, amikor veszekedtünk.

\- Tudod mit? Felhívom Yoshit, hogy segítsen be a ma délutáni műsornál. Te menj haza, és próbálj meg pihenni. Szarul nézel ki, de tényleg, és senki szívét nem tudnád elnyerni ezzel az arccal-AÚ! Ne ütögess, mert különben egyedül kell ezt megoldanod, te seggfej chibi! - és azon kell törnöd a fejedet, hogy kitaláld, hogyan változtathatnád vissza Yutakát azzá a szerelemtől elvarázsolt sráccá, aki tegnap estig volt. Megértettél?

\- Meg. Így lesz. De mi van ha nem akar már tőlem se...

\- Fíogd be, Taka! Csak menj és harcolj!

*******************************************************************

Ameddig az apja ajtót nyitott, Kouyou félrehúzta az anyukáját.

\- Köszönöm. - mondta gyengéden. - Mindent, amit mondtál. És sajnálom. Nem gondoltam, hogy boldogtalan vagy. Tudnom kellett volna.

\- Nem vagyok boldogtalan, Kouyou, egyszerűen csak... többre vágyom. Néha csak egy cselédnek érzem itt magam, és tennem kell valamit. Örülök, hogy mellettem állsz.

\- Én mindig, anya.

Hallották, hogy öblös férfihangok jönnek a nappaliból.

\- Fogadok, hogy nem fogod kedvelni Alant! - kacagott fel az anyja halkan.

Oh, és mennyire igaza volt!

Csatlakoztak a két férfihez, amint az anyja végre befejezte a kedvenc desszertjét. Beléptek a szobába, ahol Alan a karosszékben ült, háttal Kouyounak. Valamiért ismerősnek találta a férfi alakját, de nem foglalkozott vele különösebben. Csak akkor érte lövésként a felismerés, amikor a férfi felállt, hogy kezet rázzanak. Teljesen lefagyott. Alan volt a szőke férfi a hotelből.

Az ebéd furcsa hangulatban telt. Mariko és a Takashima család feje még mindig sokkosak voltak az anyja kirohanásától, aki nyugodtan tálalta nekik a finomabbnál finomabb ételeket, de nem beszélt túl sokat. Kouyou nem igazán tudta, mit kellene mondania, szóval azt tette, ami mindenkinek a legjobb volt, és befogta. Természetesen Alan is felismerte őt, és látni, hogy mennyire feszeng valamelyest megnyugtatta Kouyout.

_Legalább tudod, hogy bűnös vagy, te csaló seggej!_

Úgy tűnt, csak egyvalaki feledkezett meg a feszült hangulatról a szobában, mégpedig Aiko. Nem sokkal Kouyou és az anyukája után csatlakozott hozzájuk egy gyönyörű, vörös ruhában, és szinte kivirágzott. Elképzelhetetlenül boldognak tűnt, hogy újra látja a szerelmét, ettől pedig Kouyounak hányingere lett. Eddig is bosszantotta Kouyout, hogy talált magának egy férfit, és ő fog először megházasodni, de most már teljesen más volt a szituáció. Igaz, sosem jöttek ki jól, és nem viselkedtek igazi testvérekként sem. De a maga módján még mindig szerette a lányt, és nem szerette volna, ha hozzámegy egy olyan férfihez, aki már most más nő (nők???) után jár.

Szent szar. El kellene fogadnia ezt az egészet?

Ahogy befejezték az ebédet, Alan engedélyt kért Takashima anyukától, hogy elhagyhassa az asztalt, és elszívhasson kint egy cigit. Amikor a nő bólintott neki egy mosollyal, miközben elkezdte kihordani a tányérokat a konyhába Kouyouval, Alan bizonytalanul Kouyoura mosolygott, és megkérte, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá.

\- Talán beszélgethetnénk egy kicsit, ha már úgyis sógorok leszünk nem sokára.

\- Micsoda remek ötlet! Menj, Kouyou! Én segítek ezzel anyának! - Aoiko odáig volt az ötletért.

\- Jól van. - mormogta Kouyou.

Kimentek a kertbe, ahol Alan elővette a cigarettáját, és megkínálta Kouyout, aki egy fejrázással elutasította azt.

\- Szóval... micsoda véletlen egybeesés, mi?

\- Valahogy úgy.

\- Játszunk egyenesen. Én is tartom a számat, ha te is.

\- … Már elnézést? - Kouyou összezavarodott.

\- Láttalak, ahogy csókolóztál egy férfivel a parkolóban. És láttam, amikor ma reggel a szobájából jöttetek ki. Nem beszélek róla a családodnak, ha te sem beszélsz rólam... és a barátomról a hotelből. Tudod, tényleg kedvelem a húgodat. Ő nagyszerű. De a férfiaknak... vannak... szükségleteik... érted. És boldoggá fogom tenni, esküszöm. Nem kell tudnia erről.- Alan kitolta a fenekét. - És nem rám tartozik, tudod...hogy meleg vagy. Megértem, hogy ezt inkább meg akarod tartani magadnak. Nem leplezlek le, ha mellém állsz. Áll az alku? - vázolta fel az ajánlatát Alan egy ragyogó mosollyal.

Kouyou bólintott.

Tennie kell valamit. Nem tudta mit kellene tennie... vagy még inkább mit nem. De most már biztos volt benne, hogy ez a baromarc nem veheti el a húgát. Nem kerülhet a családba. A seggfej megzsarolta őt. De Kouyou tudott valamit, amit Alan figyelmen kívül hagyott.

\- Na, Kouyou, miről beszélgettetek a vőlegényemmel? - Kérdezte Aiko, amikor csatlakoztak a családhoz a desszertnél.

Kouyou sóhajtott magában.

_Sajnálom, Aiko. Igazán sajnálom._

Egy fájdalmas mosollyal nézett rá.

\- Oh, semmi lényegesről, tényleg. Alan és én ugyan abban a hotelben szálltunk meg tegnap este. Vicces, ugye? És megfenyegetett, hogy elmondja nektek, hogy egy férfivel töltöttem az éjszakát, ha nem titkolom el, hogy ő egy gyönyörű nővel volt egész idő alatt.

Mindenki mozdulatlanul ült, kidülledt szemekkel. Alan kivörösödött a dühtől és vádlóan nézett rá.

\- Ez nem vicces, Kouyou. - mondta az apja.

\- Nem is vicc akart lenni, apa.

\- Beteges a humorod, tényleg. - sziszegte Alan az összezárt fogai mögül.

\- Oh, az lenne? Ez eléggé szívás, mert tudod, a családom már tudja, hogy meleg vagyok. Nem mondom, hogy mindenki örül neki, de ezt legalább tiszteletben tartják, és nem aláznak meg miatta. Szóval elmagyaráznád nekünk a „férfiaknak vannak szükségleteik” dolgot végre, Alan? Fogadok, a húgom szörnyen kíváncsi lenne rá...

\- Hazudsz, Kouyou! Alan sosem tenne velem ilyet! És nem egy hotelben töltötte az estét, hanem a beteg nagynénjénél, akit ápolni kellett. Mert ő ennyire édes. - A húga láthatóan dühös volt rá. Tudta, hogy nem lesz egyszerű meggyőzni őt, hiszen szerette a férfit. De látta a kétséget a szemeiben.

\- Így van, szívecském. Kouyou, nem tudom, mire megy ki ez az egész, de nem hagyhatnánk ezt a félresikerült tréfát? - Alan egy kierőszakolt mosollyal nézett rá sokatmondóan.

\- A nagynénje nem volt sokkal idősebb nálad, ahogy láttam. És nem kaptál tőle véletlenül egy telefonhívást tegnap kora délután? Azt kérte, ne dolgozz túl sokat, mert mindig ezt csinálod, ha nincs veled, és első dolga lesz reggel felhívni téged, és siet ide, amennyire csak tud. Nem igaz?

Aiko elnyílt ajkakkal nézett Kouyoura, az arcán teljes hitetlenség ült.

\- … De.

\- Tudom, hogy nem állunk közel egymáshoz, Aiko. Tudom, hogy jobban szeretnéd, ha valaki más lenne a bátyád. De tudod jól, hogy sohasem bántottalak. Igazán sajnálom, és nem tudtam, mit kezdjek ezzel az információval, ameddig meg nem zsarolt. Nem hagyhatom, hogy hozzámenj egy ilyen manipulatív seggfejhez anélkül, hogy tudnád, ki is ő. Sajnálom, tényleg.

\- Megmagyaráznád ezt, Alan?

Amint meghallotta az apja hangját, Kouyou tudta, hogy győzött. Hittek neki. Mégsem tudott örülni magának, mert tudta, hogy ezzel összetörte a húga álmát, és erre nem volt büszke. Elnézést kért, és elhagyta a szobát. Már az elején tudta, hogy ez az összejövetel fárasztó lesz. De nem is sejtette, hogy mennyire igaza lesz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez lett volna a harmadik fejezet! Beindultak az események!  
> Mi a véleményetek a Takashima családról? Számítottatok Alan felbukkanására?  
> Véleményeket ne tartsatok magatokban, legyen az egy szó, egy mondat, vagy egy novella, adjátok ki!
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy olvastátok! Várjátok a negyedik fejezetet, ami nekem személyes kedvencem! Sajna idő szűkében nem tudom, mikorra leszek meg vele, de igyekszem hozni nektek!


	4. Ragadd meg a pillanatot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hosszú idő után végre elkészült ez a fejezet is! Nagyon nehéz dolgom volt vele, mert angolul gyönyörű szóvirágokkal telítve írta meg a legfőbb jelenetet az alkotó, amit tapasztalatlan fordítóként nehéz volt visszaadnom (talán nem is sikerült (╯︵╰,) ).  
> Mindenesetre érdemes elolvasni! Az első fejezetekből ez a személyes kedvencem, sok-sok meglepetéssel!  
> Olvassátok szeretettel, kommenteljetek könyörtelenül!
> 
> Jó olvasást! ^_^

Yutakának ez volt élete legrosszabb reggele, és ez nem vicc.

Na jó, talán nem a legrosszabb, de bőven benne volt a legrosszabb tízben.

Próbálta befejezni a munkát, de az agya képtelen volt rá. Az előző este képei peregtek a szeme előtt, és minden szó a fülében csengett, amit egymáshoz vágtak. Amikor korábban csörgött a telefonja, nem is nézte meg, ki keresi, mielőtt felvette volna. Taka bizonytalan hangjától összeszorult a gyomra. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy a hangja valaha is ennyire... aggodalmas vagy körültekintő lett volna.

Yutaka imádta Takanori hangját. Ebben az egyben biztos volt. De most hiányzott belőle az a melegség és vidámság, amivel mindig beszél hozzá. Bár Yutaka mindig is bizonytalan volt Takanori érzéseiről, de már csak abból, ahogy beszéltek egymással tudta, hogy kettejük között van valami különleges. Mindennél jobban szerette volna hallani most a hangját, de nem abban a hivatalos hangnemben, mintha csak egy alkalmazott beszélne a főnökével.

Utálta ezt. Bontotta a vonalat, amint csak tudta. A reggel további részét pedig azzal töltötte, hogy hagyta magát elmerülni a mérgező gondolataiban.

Kora délután úgy döntött, iszik valamit, mert képtelen volt bármit is enni, de a fájó gyomra már kikészítette. Az étkezőbe ment, ahol pár másik rádiós kolléga kávézott és beszélgetett az automata mellett. Ameddig azon törte a fejét, hogy egy gyógyfüves tea vagy egy bögrés leves lenne a jobb választás, akaratlanul is meghallotta a beszélgetésüket, és azonnal ideges lett, főleg, mikor rájött, ki beszél.

\- …és elég királyul smároltunk, és szerintem a srác totálisan odáig volt értem, mert nem tudott ellenállni annak, ahogy csókoltam. – Tudjátok, hogy én vagyok a csókkirály, ugye? - Annyira kívánós volt, úgy viselkedett, mintha jó pár hónapja nem lett volna senkivel, értitek... Egy csomót nyögdécselt, és én mondom, hagyta volna, hogy megdugjam akkor és ott helyben, amilyen egy ribanc volt, ha...

Kathy abbahagyta a szónoklatát, amint valaki elkapta a gallérját, és hatalmas erővel a falhoz vágta őt, amitől a feje is erőszakosan a kemény felülethez csapódott. A többi férfi távolabb lépett tőlük, túlságosan is ledöbbenve a történtektől ahhoz, hogy közbelépjenek.

\- Fogd be a mocskos pofádat, te kibaszott szarházi! - Sziszegte Yutaka hevesen lélegezve.

\- Azta, hé, haver, nyugi!

Kathy arrogáns arca most félelemmel volt telítve. A feje még mindig fájt az előző találkozástól a fallal, és biztosan el fogja mondani később, hogy Yutaka annyira dühösnek tűnt, hogy egy percig azt hitte, a kórházban fogja végezni. Mondhatni, vicces volt ez az egész, mert még sosem hallott olyanról, akit elért volna Yutaka haragja, de őt mégis elérte. És ettől nem volt túlzottan boldog.

Ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, hogy beszélgetünk, felfogtad? Soha többé nem fogsz szarságokat beszélni Takáról, vagy tiszteletlenül beszélni róla, undorító neveket aggatva rá, oké? Sőt, jobban tennéd, ha soha többé nem beszélnél róla. Ha mégis megteszed, egyesével töröm ki az összes fogadat, és úgy szétverem a pofádat, hogy félni fogsz belenézni a tükörbe, mert a látványod még a mostaninál is undorítóbb lesz. Megértettél? - üvöltötte Yutaka Kathy képébe vicsorogva.

Ahogy zihálást hallott az ajtóból, Yutaka elfordította Kathyről a tekintetét, és Akirát és Takanorit pillantotta meg, akik tágra nyílt ajkakkal, teljesen hüledezve álltak az ajtóban. Csak sóhajtott, és visszafordult Kathyhez.

\- MEG-ÉR-TET-TÉL? - ismételte el lassan.

\- Ja, igen, tökmindegy - habogta Kathy.

Egy utolsó, mindent elmondó pillantást vetett a férfire, majd elengedte őt. Az egyből ki is menekült a konyhából, átpréselve magát Akira és Takanori között valamit mormogva a pszichopata emberekről. Röviddel ezután a többi munkatársa is elhagyta az étkezőt.

Yutaka nem kívánta már a forró italt, csak gyorasan el szeretett volna tűnni a barátai összezavarodott pillantásai elől, és újra egyedül akart lenni az irodájában. Kiviharzott a helyiségből anélkül, hogy észrevette volna Akirát, aki utána kiabált, és elkerülte Taka zavart tekintetét.

\- Mi a franc volt ez? - Takanori el sem hitte, amit látott.

\- A bizonyíték arra, hogy Yutaka még mindig törődik veled annyira, hogy kiverje a szart is Kathyből, amiért baromságokat beszélt a tegnap estéről - kacagott Akira.

Lassan végre Takanorinak is leesett.

\- Harcolt? Értem? Yutaka harcolt értem Kathyvel?

\- Pontosan azt tette.

Hűha! Takanori őszintén nem tudta, hogy most sírjon vagy nevessen. Mert Yutaka nem akart beszélni vele, de éppen most állt ki érte, és ez...a leghülyébb és a legromantikusabb dolog, amit valaha tettek érte. Takanori megrázta a fejét, és elkezdte összeszedni magát. Nem várhat tovább. Szüksége volt egy terve, hogy bebizonyítsa Yutakának, mennyire szereti őt, és hogy nem adja fel harc nélkül azt, amit akar.

***************************************

Miután elhagyta az ebédlőt, menedéket keresve, a kedvenc helyén a házban – a konyhában - hallotta, ahogy az apja és az ikerhúga idegesen vitatkoznak Alannel, nem sokkal később pedig Alan drága kocsija elhajtott az utcából.

Az anyja belépett a konyhába, kezében tányérokkal és majdnem az egész tortával, mert nem fejezte be még a tálalását, amikot Kouyou ledobta a bombát.

Szomorúan rámosolygott.

\- Sajnálom, anyu.

\- Oh, kincsem, nem kell bocsánatot kérned semmiért! Nélküled a húgod hozzáment volna ehhez az alakhoz és boldogtalan lett volna. Persze, most fájdalmas és megalázó számára, de még nem áll rá készen, hogy lássa az igazságot, De látni fogja. És akkor hálás lesz neked.

A tányérokat a mosogatóba tette a tortát pedig az asztalra, és amint felszabadult a keze, megölelte Kouyout.

\- Apád nem lát a méregtől. Személyes támadásnak vette ezt az egészet. Épp egy régi barátjával telefonál, aki annak a kórháznak az igazgatója, ahol Alan is dolgozik, és annyit mondhatok, hogy az az idióta munkanélküli lesz holnapra. És ahogy apádat és a befolyásos barátait ismerem, nem fog munkát találni magának, hacsak el nem hagyja a várost. És jó messzire megy. Igazi megkönnyebbülés, ha engem kérdezel. Annyira el volt telve magával, sosem kedveltem...

Kouyou kacagott. Most az egyszer hálás volt azért, hogy az apjának ilyen barátai vannak.

Már úton volt, hogy elhagyja a szülővárosát, miközben a rádióból halk jazz duruzsolt. Érzelmileg teljesen kimerült volt. A családi összejövetelek után mindig így érzi magát. Minden érzés egyvelege egyszerre tört rá, amit a házba belépve érzett: utálta az apját azért, aki volt, de mégsem tudta nem szeretni, mert hát mégiscsak az apja volt, és még ha nem is tudtak soha beszélni egymással vagy megérteni egymást, szerette őt, és tudta, hogy az apja is szereti. Hasonló volt a helyzet a két lánytestvérével is. Mariko nem volt rossz ember, csak mindennél jobban bálványozta az apját és meg akart neki felelni mindenben. És ott van Aiko. Aiko nem érdemelte meg mindazt, amin ma keresztülment. Jó, igen, felszínes és arrogáns volt, de szerette Alant, és az a seggfej összetörte a szívét.

Mielőtt elindult, bekopogott az ikerhúgához. Nem kapott választ, így Kouyou az ajtón keresztül beszélt hozzá, és elmondta újra, hogy mennyire sajnálja az egészet. Aztán elbúcsúzott az apjától és a nővérétől is. Az apja furcsamódon megkérdezte, hogy nem szeretne-e maradni még pár napot, de Kouyou visszautastotta, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Aiko nem akarja látni őt mostanság.

\- Én... öh... sajnálom...bAzt gondoltam, hogy csak... bosszantani akarsz minket, amikor... elmondtál mindent Alanről. De elnézést kell kérnem, mert még ha többször vitázunk is, mint nem, tudom, hogy nem hazudsz és nem bántanál meg senkit sem. Ezt csodálom benned, az őszinteségedet.

Kouyou meglepődött. Nem emlékezett, mikor kért tőle elnézést utoljára az apja, már ha egyáltalán valaha megtette.

\- Köszönöm... azt hiszem? Sajnálom, hogy én hoztam a rossz híreket. Remélem Aiko hamar rendbe fog jönni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól gondját fogjátok viselni a következő napokban.

Biccentett az apjának, megölelte a nővérét, aki egy szót sem szólt a történtek óta, teljesen sokkban állva a váratlan eeseményektől. Aztán csatlakozott az anyjához a konyhába, megígérve neki, hogy visszajön egy pár napra amilyen hamar csak tud. Az anyja adott is neki egy hatalmas kosárnyi ételt, és egy fél tortát is az ebédről.

\- Ez a kedvenced, ugye? Megoszthatod Takanorival és a többi barátoddal. És többet kell enned, jó? Vigyázz magadra, kisbabám. És hívj fel, ha odaértél... Elkezdek előkészülni az egyetemre, és szólni fogok, amikor már mindent tudok biztosra. Oh, és... nem mintha rám tartozna, de az a férfi a hotelből... randizol vele?

Kouyou megrázta a fejét, és szorosan megölelte az anyját.

\- Bárcsak randiznánk.... Megpróbálom a legjobbat kihozni ebből az egészből...

Kouyou már nem tudott egy helyben ülni tovább. Már így is 4 órát vezetett, és úgy érezte, nem bír többet vezetni. Esni kezdett. Furcsa melankólia ereszkedett rá, és nem akarta egyedül találni magát a lakásában.

Taka valószínűleg Yutakával tölti az estét, és átsuhant az agyán, hogy vajon miért nem értesítette még a fejleményekről a barátja. Arra gondolt az a kettő biztosan túl elfoglalt azzal, hogy egymással kacérkodjanak anélkül, hogy eléggé bátrak legyenek beszélni az érzéseikről.

Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve ahhoz a hotelhez hajtott, ahol előző este szállt meg. Remélte, hogy azt a szobát kapja, amit reggel elhagyott, és a staff még nem cserélt ágyneműt, így Aoi illatában aludhatna el ma. Annyira mesés lenne. Hiányzott neki a férfi.

Úgy döntött, a hotel bárjából majd ír neki.

Rengeteg autó állt a parkolóban. Kouyou alig talált egy helyet, ahol le tudott parkolni közöttük. Felkapta a táskáját, remélve, hogy az eső legalább egy kis időre eláll, és egyenesen a recepcióhoz ment, ahol ugyanaz a fiatal hölgy ült. Egy egyszemélyes szobát kért, és a lány egy sajnálkozó, fáradt mosollyal közölte, hogy már minden szobájuk foglalt.

\- Biztos ebben? Úgy értem, nagyon fáradt vagyok, és nem szeretnék többet vezetni...

\- Sajnálom, uram. Nem tehetek önért semmit. Esetleg ajánlhatok pár...

Kouyou figyelme egy ismerős árnyképre terelődött, ami elsuhant az asztal mellett az előcsarnokban. A férfi megállt és megfordult. Mint egy álomban, Kouyou meglátta Aoit az ajtóban állni, mialatt mindkettejük szeme tágra nyílt a hihetetlen véletlentől.

\- Elnézést uram, akkor ajánlhatok néhány közeli hotelt, ahol tud szobát foglalni?

A hölgy a recepciós pult mögül megismételte a kérdést, összezavarodva, nem értve, mi történik éppen.

\- Oh... öh... igen, persze, kérem. Azt hiszem...

Kouyou annyira zavarban volt, hogy azt sem tudta többé, melyik bolygón volt. A nő felírt pár hotelnevet és címet egy darab papírra, aztán Kouyounak adta. Megköszönte anélkül, hogy ránézett volna. A két férfi nem szólalt meg, de nem vették le egymásról a szemüket egy pillanatra sem. Mindketten túlságosan ledöbbentek, és képtelenek voltak mást tenni azon kívül, hogy egymást nézik.

\- Nem értem. Mit keresel még itt? - Kouyou szólalt meg végre.

\- A kocsim lerobbant reggel. Szerencsémre nincs messze innen egy autószerelő, aki azt mondta, holnap reggelre kész lesz a kocsimmal. Remélem is, mert holnap egy fontos megbeszélésem lesz az új munkahelyemen. És mi van veled? Nem a szüleidnél kellene lenned most? Történt valami?

Kouyou elmondani sem tudta, mennyire jól esett neki hallani Aoi hangjában az aggodalmat. Mosolygott.

\- Elég hosszú sztori. Meghívhatnálak megint egy sörre?

Leültek ugyanahhoz az asztalhoz, ahol korábban vacsoráztak és reggelizek nem is olyan régen. Csendben maradtak a sörüket kortyolgatva, még mindig ámulva, hogy újra itt találkoztak.

Kouyou nem hitte el, mekkora szerencséje van, csak vigyorgott mint egy kisgyerek a karácsonyfa alatt, Aoi pedig azon gondolkozott, hogyan tudná lenyugtatni az eszeveszettül kalapáló szívét. Mi ez az egész? Persze, örült, hogy újra látja Kouyout, de ez nem volt olyan nagy dolog, igaz?

Aztán Kouyou elmesélte a családi ebéden történteket, és hogy megjelent a szőke férfi, akiről kiderült, hogy a húga vőlegénye. Aoi figyelmesen hallgatta őt, feszülten figyelve minden rezdülését, miközben még mindig szédült kissé Kouyou hirtelen felbukkanásától. Azt gondolta, soha többé nem fogja látni Kouyout; de egyáltalán nem ez volt az oka annak, hogy egész nap szánalmasnak és kétségbeesettnek érezte magát, tényleg. A kocsija lerobbant, ez volt az oka. Bizony.

Most Kouyou itt volt, ahogy ő is. És érdekes módon máris jobban érezte magát.

\- Hűha, ez... furcsa, nem igaz? Mert mégis ki gondolta volna, hogy az a férfi lesz a te jövendőbeli sógorod? És mi lett volna, ha nem látod meg őt itt? Micsoda véletlen ez?

\- Igen, ugye? Mindenesetre úgy érzem, minden ami itt történt inkább a sors volt, mintsem a véletlen...

Kacsintott és rámosolygott Aoira, aki nem tudott mást tenni, csak visszamosolygott Kouyoura. Sors. Huh. Sosem hitt a sorsban, és biztos volt benne, hogy az univerzumnak nincsenek nagy tervei vele. De be kellett ismernie, hogy a mai találkozás Kouyouval kellemes meglepetés volt.

\- Éhen halok. Nem megyünk el enni valahová?

Hálás volt, hogy Kouyou félretette a sors-témát. Próbált természetesen viselkedni, miközben teljesen feldobta az ötlet, hogy még több időt tölthet a fiatal fiúval. De akármennyire is szerette volna ezt, tudta, hogy holnap fontos dolga lesz.

\- Ah, nem is tudom. Szakad az eső, és nem szeretnék kimozdulni most. Reggel nagyon korán kell kelnem, a szerelő már hajnalban itt lesz a kocsimmal.

Kouyou legyőzöttnek tűnt. Sóhajtott.

\- Ah, értem. Reméltem, hogy együtt tölthetünk még egy kis időt, ha már... úgysem találkozhatunk újra. De azt hiszem most mennem kell, mert minden szoba foglalt már itt, így valahol máshol kell keresnem egyet. Nem hiszem, hogy képes lennék többet vezetni ma este...

Aoi gyorsan reagált Kouyou kiábrándult beszédére. Nem engedhette így elmenni.

\- Hullafáradt vagy. Jól döntöttél, hogy megálltál itt. Veszélyes lenne ilyen állapotban vezetni éjszaka.

Tartott egy kis szünetet, és gondolkodás nélkül hagyták el a szavak a száját.

\- Szeretnél nálam aludni?

Kouyou annyira meglepődött, hogy félrenyelte az italát.

\- Várj, micsoda...? Te mot tényleg áthívtál, hogy megoszd velem a szobádat?

Aoi kacagott Kouyou reakcióján.

\- Persze csak ha megígéred, hogy továbbra is úriember módjára viselkedsz!

\- Megígérem! Megígérem! Oh, nagyon köszönöm, Aoi! Képtelen lennék elmenni és máshol szobát keresni! Megmentettél!

\- Ugyan, semmiség. De azt hiszem kénytelenek leszünk megint pizzát rendelni, mert már csak az maradt itt a bárban. És egyáltalán nem akartam ma is pizzát enni...

Kouyou arca felragyogott.

\- És mit szólnál a Takashima büfé kínálatához? Benne lennél egy beltéri piknikben, Aoi?

Végül Aoi szobájában kötöttek ki, ahol arrébb tolták a bútorokat, hogy legyen helyük a rögtönzött piknikhez. Kouyou felhozta a kocsiból a nagy kosárnyi ételt és persze a csokoládétortát. A bárban megkérték a csapost, hogy melegítse fel nekik a finom falatokat, és kértek pár poharat, tányért és evőeszközt is.

Általában tilos volt a szobákban enni, főleg saját ételt behozni, és a csapos is nehezen akart engedni nekik. Szerencséjükre a csapos szerette a csini fiúkat, és ahogy Kouyou könyörgött neki, felvillantva a legédesebb mosolyát és a kölyökkutya nézését, plusz a méreg drága bor, amit Aoi rendelt maguknak, megenyhítette a férfit.

Mikor végre a szobájukban voltak a meleg ételekkel és a mennyei francia borral, Kouyou olyan izgatott volt, mint egy kisgyerek, Aoi pedig csak nevetni tudott a bohóckodásán.

Aoi teletöltötte a poharaikat, Kouyou pedig tálalta az ebédről maradt ételeket. A tányérokat friss törölközőkre tette, és mindketten jó étvággyal ették Takashima anyuka isteni főztjét.

\- Nyam... Anyukád mesterszakács? Mert ez valami fenséges!

\- El fogom neki mondani, hogy ezt mondtad! Biztosan fel fogja dobni a napját! Mindig ő főzött apám üzleti vacsoráira, és folyton próbálta túlszárnyalni önmagát. Minden alkalommal ő szeretett volna gondoskodni az ételről, mert annak tökéletesnek kellett lennie. Ő a legjobb feleség és anyuka a Földön! Néha azt hiszem, emiatt vagyok meleg, érted, mert nem találnék senkit, aki képes lenne versenybe szállni anyámmal!

Kouyou viccelődése és lelkesedése nevetésre bírta Aoit.

\- Sosem hittem volna, hogy anyuci pici fia vagy! Nézz csak magadra!

\- Héj! Nem vagyok anyuci pici fia!

Kouyou felháborodott válasza és a mélyvörös árnyalat az arcán még inkább nevetésre késztette Aoit. Könnyű volt Kouyout heccelni, és gyerekes és édes volt, amikor dühös volt.

\- Tényleg az vagy, és ez aranyos!

Kouyou még inkább elvörösödött, és a majdnem üres tányérja mögé próbált elbújni. Megették az összes ebédről maradt ételt, mialatt szokás szerint főleg Kouyou beszélt, de Aoi gyakrabban válaszolgatott, és sokkal fesztelenebb volt, mint előző este. Már jobban bízott Kouyouban, látta, hogy a fiatal fiú hogy viselkedik körülötte, és tudta, hogy nem tenne olyat, amivel felidegesíti őt.

Ahogy befejezték a vacsorát, a nyugodt hangulat kezdett átalakulni valami mássá. Az egyetlen fényt a szobában az éjjeli lámpa fénye adta, meleg és meghitt hangulatot teremtve körülöttük. Bekapcsolták a tévét, ahol régi videóklippeket hallgattak halkan.

Aoi még egyszer újratöltötte a poharaikat, miközben azon nevetett, ahogy Kouyou az apját utánozta, ahogy éppen kioktatja őt. Egy kicsit szédültnek érezte magát az erős bortól. Ahogy a poharat Kouyounak nyújtotta, az ujjaik összeértek, és mindketten elfordították a tekintetüket.

\- Soha az életben nem szeretnék összefutni apáddal, Kouyou! Nagyon rémisztő! Csodálkozom, hogy valaki olyannak, mint ő, egy ennyire kedves, közvetlen és szabad szellemű fia van, mint te!

Kouyou elpirult, miközben vágott maguknak a tortából. Nem tudta, hogyan fogadja Aoi bókjait, a szíve egyszerűen... nagyobb lett tőle? Ennek nem volt semmi értelme.

Aoi, mellette a törölköző szélén Kouyout nézve próbálta leplezni a zavartságát, amiért biztosan a bor volt a hibás. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy Kouyou előző este is ennyiszer elpirult volna. De az biztos, hogy ez tetszett neki. Kouyou csak még sármosabb volt. Amikor a fiatal fiú a tekintetét a tortáról Aoira emelte, látta, ahogy Aoi egy apró vigyorral figyeli őt. És nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy megtörje a szemkontaktust. A gyomra olyan volt, mintha éppen hullámvasúton ülne. Elöntötte a forróság és frusztrált volt, de ezek az érzések mégsem voltak kellemetlenek. Próbált visszazökkenni a valóságba és természetesen és lazán viselkedni, még ha egyik sem volt éppen.

Aoinak nyújtott egy tányért, miközben kicsit megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Tessék. Ez a kedvenc tortám és véleményem szerint az egész világon nem találsz ennél finomabbat.

El is vette tőle, végigsimítva finoman Kouyou kezét, amitől a saját bőre is szikrázott.

\- Isteni finomnak tűnik! - mondta a mesés cukormázat nézve rajta. Aztán bele is harapott az édességbe. - Oh te jó ég! Ilyen lehet a Mennyország! Hmmmmmmm....

Kouyou szédült gondolatai veszélyes örvénylésbe kezdtek. Nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra a buja hangra, ami elhagyta Aoi száját. Újra elpirult, és próbált inkább a saját tortájára koncentrálni.

\- Miért pirulsz el folyton, Kouyou? - kérdezte Aoi egy nyögés és egy kacagás között.

\- Nem... tudom...

Még mindig élénk vörös volt az arca, és ismét a tányérja mögé próbált elbújni.

\- Gyerünk, mondd el nekeeeeem!

\- A-a. - Kouyou megrázta a fejét, de nevetett Aoi játékos hangján.

\- Rendben, pedig azt hittem már barátok vagyunk...

Aoi durcáskodni kezdett, hiába nem volt túl férfias lépés, de csalódott volt, amiért Kouyou nem mondta el neki az okot. És a trükk bevált.

\- Ne legyél ilyen, Aoi... Csak arra gondoltam... nem a torta az egyetlen, ami finomnak tűnik...

Kouyou újfent elpirult, és nem mert Aoi szemébe nézni. Nem mondott inkább semmit a nyögésekről, amik az őrületbe kergették az elméjét. Ez így is túl kínos volt.

\- Oh... - Most Aoin volt a sor, hogy elpiruljon, és csendessé vált.

Nem kellene ennyire boldognak lennie attól, amit Kouyou mondott. Már az elejétől kezdve tudta, hogy vonzónak találja őt. Ez volt az oka, hogy egyáltalán elhívta, és ezt nem is titkolta. De nem tudott mit kezdeni a forrósággal, ami átjárta a testét attól, hogy ezt hallotta, és ahogy Kouyou szavakba öntötte mindezt, annyira imádnivalóvá tette őt... és baromi szexivé.

Aoi bizonytalansága pokollá tette a mindennapi életét. De ma este, a bor, Kouyou félénk flörtölése, és a tény, hogy a fiatal fiú igazán vonzó volt, ez mind arra késztette Aoit, hogy legyőzze a démonait, és úgy döntött, most az egyszer élvezni fogja, és megragadja, ami előtte van.

A csendes és feszült légkörtől Kouyou klausztrofóbiásnak érezte magát. Ahogy befejezte a tortáját, Kouyou összeszedte a tányérokat, hogy elmossa őket a fürdőszobai csapban, ezzel is könnyítve a hangulaton.

Megnyitotta a csapot, és folyékony szappant nyomott a tányérokra, aztán hirtelen megugrott, amikor meglátta maga mögött tükröződni Aoi arcát. Az ajkain egy szégyellős mosoly ült, és az arcán még mindig rózsaszín pír virított.

\- Soha senki nem mondta még nekem, hogy finomnak tűnök... - A tükörben egyenesen Kouyou szemébe nézett, majd mögé lépett, és a homlokát Kouyou hátának döntötte.

\- Hmpf... - Kouyou fújt egyet, és úgy döntött, játékosra fogja a dolgot. - Ha érdekel a véleményem, elég sok embernek kellene szemüveg ebben az országban...

Aoi halkan kacagott, még mindig elbújva Kouyou hátában. Lehetne Kouyou ennél is édesebb? A fiatal fiú elmosta az utolsó tányért is, és érezte, hogy a háta felmelegszik ott, ahol Aoi nekidőlt.

Aztán két kezet érzett meg az oldalára csúszni, majd ujjak fonódtak a csuklója köré. Befejezte a mosogatást kissé remegve a váratlanul jött közelségtől, és a teste úgy reagált rá, ahogy egyáltalán nem kellett volna. A szíve annyira dübörgött a mellkasában, hogy majdnem átszakította azt. Megtörölte a kezét, majd megfordulva átfonta a karjával Aoi derekát.

\- Bárcsak tudnád mennyire csodálatos vagy... De nem vagyok a szavak embere, szóval...

Felemelte Aoi állát a még enyhén nedves kezével, és összeérintette az ajkaikat, amitől Aoi összerezzent. Amikor a férfi nem mozdult és nem adott semmilyen elutasító jelet, csupán felsóhajtott, mintegy megadva magát, Kouyou bátrabban hajolt Aoi ajkaira, és intenzívebben csókolta őt. Az ujjait Aoi hajába fúrta – ezt már az első pillanattól kezdve meg akarta tenni -, megmarkolva a bársonyos, sötét loknikat, és elámult attól, hogy mennyire selymesek voltak. A szíve őrült ütembe kezdett, ahogy Aoi visszacsókolt először félénken, majd egyre bátrabban, mialatt Kouyou nyaka köré fonta a karjait. Kouyou közelebb húzta magához, még mindig tartva a csípőjét, de már sokkal szorosabban, és a csók lassan valami sokkal nagyobbá nőtte ki magát. Aoi megmarkolta Kouyou tarkóját, ahogy az ajkaik egymáshoz tapadtak, a nyelvük pedig bátortalanul harcolt egymással.

Kouyou végigsimított Aoi testén egyre többet követelve, még végül a fenekére csúszott a keze, amit óvatosan megmarkolt, erről pedig Aoi az ajkai közé nyögött. Ez teljesen elködösítette Kouyou elméjét, és elengedve Aoi ajkait vadul kezdte el csókolni az állát, végignyalta és szívta a nyakát, mintha minimum az élete múlna rajta, Aoi pedig elveszett ebben a pillanatban; az elméje és a teste is megadta magát Kouyou érintéseinek.

A fejében szirénázó vészjeleket elhomályosította a gyönyör abban a szent pillanatban, amikor Kouyou megcsókolta őt. Mélyen belül tudta, mikor úgy döntött, hogy követi Kouyout a fürdőszóbába, hogy nem fog tudni ellenállni a fiúnak, ha valami ilyesmivel próbálkozik. Kouyou túlságosan is kedves, gyengéd, türelmes és eszméletlenül jóképű volt… És most éppen túlságosan tüzes is, a kócos hajával, a csillogó szemeivel és az akadozó légzésével Aoi füle mellett. Az egyik kezével megragadta Kouyou nyakát, a másikkal ügyetlenül próbálta kigombolni a fiatal fiú ingét, miközben az ajkaival mohón csókolta a szabad felületeket, amiket talált Kouyou bőrén. A csípője közben Kouyouéhoz tapadva táncolt.

Ettől Kouyou megállt egy pillanatra, elakadt a lélegzete, a szíve őrülten dübörgött, a teste pedig lángolt.

-Aoi… Akarom ezt… de… ha azt akarod, hogy leálljunk, most szólj, mert… nnnnnnnh – várj-várj-várj-figyelj rám - … Nem sokára már képtelen leszek gondolkodni… De nem akarlak… - oh te jó ég, Aoi – belekényszeríteni valamibe, amit nem akarsz – ooooooh basszus! – vagy megbánhatsz… Figyelsz rám, Aoi?

Aoi félbehagyta a csókot, és próbálta visszanyerni a látását.

Mi? Akarta ezt? Kouyou megkérdezte, hogy le akar-e állni, ahogy ígérte, akár egy igazi úriember.

A francokat akart leállni!

Nem érezte ilyen jól magát, mióta… Már nem is emlékezett, mióta. Egyenesen Kouyou szemébe nézett.

\- Akarom, Kouyou. Akarlak.

\- Oh, basszus, Aoi, ha még egyszer ezt mondod, esküszöm, hogy nem fogom tudni kontrollálni magam…

\- Akarlak, Kouyou.

Aoi rekedtes hangja elvette Kouyou maradék józan eszét is. Felemelte Aoit a földről, akinek a lábai a dereka köré fonódtak, újra összedörzsölve az ágyékukat. Kouyou esetlensége és kapkodása nevetésre késztette Aoit, félbeszakítva két nedves csókot Kouyou nyakán.

\- Azt mondtad, nem vagy az egyéjszakás kalandok embere, ha?

\- Te minden vagy, de biztosan nem egy egyéjszakás kaland. Tudod jól. Meg fogom mutatni neked, hogy milyen, amikor imádnak. Érezni akarlak, megízlelni, elmerülni az illatodban… Istenem!

Hirtelen hatalmas forróság lett a szobában. Kouyou az ágyhoz vitte őt, miközben Aoi lábai továbbra is a dereka köré fonódtak. Aztán óvatosan letette őt az ágyra, mert most is porcelánként vigyázott Aoira. Sietősen vetkőztek le, harcolva az öveikkel, és csak a boxerük maradt rajtuk, hogy a sóvárgó bőrük végre összeérhessen, és Kouyou azt tette, amit ígért.

Aoi meztelenül tündöklő testét figyelte, a férfi pedig elpirult az átható pillantásaitól. A karcsú torzó, a kidolgozott hasfal, és a csábító alhas, ami egyenesen odavezetetett…

\- Olyan tökéletes…

Az ajkai újra Aoi ajkaira tapadtak, elállítva a lélegzetét, elhomályosítva a látását, lassan teljesen elvesztve az eszét, miközben a kezei felfedezték a testének minden pontját, simogatva, cirógatva, finoman karmolva. Aoi teste olyan érzékeny volt, hogy remegett, miközben Kouyou a teste minden négyzetcentijét cirógatta, kivéve azt, ami üvöltött a figyelemért. Simogatta, csókolta és harapdálta az érzékeny bőrt, amit ma éjszaka teljesen birtokolhatott, kihasználva az értékes idejét, ezzel megőrjítve a férfit, akibe az első pillanatban belehabarodott.

A nyelve fel-alá járt a nyakán, az ujjaival finoman dörzsölgette az egyik mellbimbóját. Aoi nyögött, csak halkan, próbálva visszafogni magát, egészen eddig a pontig, amikor már nem bírta a felhevült testét érő támadásokat, és egyre hangosabbá vált. A hang az őrületbe kergette Kouyout, és a nyelvével birtokba vette az egyik bimbót, ameddig a másikat az ujjai között dörzsölte. Aoi hangosan felnyögött, megfeszült a háta, megszorította a lepedőt, hogy valahogy egyhelyben tudjon maradni.

\- Ah! Kouyou! Kérlek!

\- Mit szeretnél, Aoi? – Kouyou rekedtes hangjától kirázta a hideg, és bizsergés járta át a testét a feje búbjától a lábujja hegyéig.

\- Ah, bassssszus, ne hagyd abba…

Megragadta Kouyou haját, és vadul megcsókolta, mintha meg akarta volna fosztani az összes levegőtől. Kouyou lejebb haladt, és a kezét Aoi alsójába csúsztatta, büszkén érezve, hogy miatta volt ilyen hatalmas és látható erekció abban a kis nadrágban. Aoi zihálásától ismét elvesztette az önuralmát. Úgy gondolta, még így is túl sok ruha van Aoin, így megszabadította őt az alsónadrágjától, és a sajátját is ledobta. Aztán lefagyott egy bevillanó gondolattól.

\- Kouyou? Mi a baj? – Aoi elfojtott hangja tele volt aggodalommal. Kouyou meg akart állni?

\- Khmm… Van óvszer a pénztárcámban… De nincs sikosítóm, vagy bármi másom, ami helyettesíthetné. Nem akarlak bántani. – Kouyou ismét elpirult egy kissé, és szerelmesen megsimogatta Aoi haját.

\- Olyan édes vagy…

Annyi férfi volt, aki nem gondolt volna erre, csak elvette volna, amit akar, anélkül, hogy törődtek volna vele. Aoi megnyugtatóan Kouyoura mosolygott.

\- Idehozhatod és használhatod a tubus aloe vera krémemet, ami a fürdőszobai holmis táskámban van. – Felkacagott Kouyou hitetlenkedő pillantásán. – Tökéletes hajkondicionáló és bőrápoló, és nagyon jó lesz arra a célra is, amire készülünk, ne aggódj. – Aztán még hozzátette, sokatmondóan felvonva a szemöldökét: - És ehető is…

A franc. Kouyou kirohant a fürdőszobába, és visszatért egy nagy zöld tubussal. Pár másodpercre megállt az ágy előtt, hogy gyönyörködjön Aoi fekvő alakjában, kiélvezve minden hajlat és anyajegy látványát, Aoi pedig zavarában beharapta az alsó ajkát. Bemászott mellé az ágyba, szétnyitotta a lábait és közéjük furakodott, majd lágyan megfogva az arcát megcsókolta őt.

\- Még mindig akarod, ugye?

\- Azt akarod, hogy meggondoljam magam? – A kihívó hang megmosolyogtatta Kouyout.

\- Istenem, dehogy!

\- Akarlak, Kouyou. Jobban, mint valaha.

A változatosság kedvéért Aoi vette át az irányítást és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a fiatal fiút. Kouyou nem vesztegette az idejét, óvatosan elkezdte előkészíteni a férfit, lassan, miközben harapdálta az ajkait és a nyakát, elérve Aoi határait.

\- Oh, Kouyou, ezaz, gyerünk! Akarlak…! – Kouyou még sosem húzta fel magára ilyen gyorsan az óvszert.

És Kouyou úgy érezte, sosem volt még ilyen közel ahhoz, hogy megérintse az eget, megízlelje a Mennyországot, ahogy elkezdett Aoiba hatolni egy lassú, egyenletes mozgással. Azt akarta, hogy ez a pillanat örökké tartson, hogy a végtelenségig nézhesse a boldogságot Aoi arcán. Ezen a pontot tudta, hogy nem fogják bírni sokáig. Aoi már most teljesen elvesztette a kapcsolatot a külvilággal, félrebeszélt a gyönyörtől, amit Kouyou adott neki. Az egyik kezével eltakarta a szemét, a másikkal a lepedőt markolta. A teste egyre inkább megfeszült, a nyögései egyre hangosabbak voltak és könyörgött neki – _ott, Kouyou, igen! Oh Istenem, erősebben-kérlek-kérlek-kérlek ne állj le, Kouyouuuuu_ – és Kouyou végül veszített; megadta magát a férfinek, aki alatta vonaglott – a szeretője, most már hívhatta a szeretőjének, és ez a gondolat teljesen magával ragadta – gyorsított a tempóján, majd elélvezett mélyen Aoiban.

Aoit is a beteljesülésbe hajszolta, az elméje a csillagok univerzumában keringett és a szerelme nevét kiabálta erőszakosan mozgatva a csípőjét, és Aoi nem sokkal később követte őt a nevét nyögve, és úgy érezte, sosem volt még ilyen erőteljes orgazmusa. Kouyou visszadöntötte őt az ágyra, és még mindig suttogta a nevét, mintha csak imádkozna – _Aoi, Istenem, Aoi_ – és gyengén csókolta őt.

Összebújva egymásba gabalyodtak, ameddig a légzésük nyugodtabbá nem vált, aztán Kouyou felkönyökölt, hogy gyönyörködhessen Aoi csodás, izzadt arcában. Lehajolt és elkapta az ajkait. Aoi lustán mosolygott. De Kouyounak még nem volt elég Aoiból, és nemsokára újra Aoi lapos hasát cirógatta sokatmondóan, miközben csókolta őt.

Aoi halkan kuncogott két csók között.

\- Nem vagy még fáradt, szép fiú? – Még mindig nem kapott teljesen levegőt.

-Tulajdonképpen… Éppen arra gondoltam, hogy még mindig elég éhes vagyok…

\- Oh drága Istenem… Remélem a csokitortáról beszélsz!

Kouyou arca felderült a kedvenc desszertje hallatán, amiből maradt még két szelet. Sürgető éhség tört rá a két legízletesebb dologra, amit valaha kóstolt. Megfogta a tányért, amin a torta pihent, és visszafeküdt Aoi mellé, aki egyáltalán meg sem moccant.

\- Ezt a kis adagot már meg kell ennünk, kár lenne veszni hagyni, nem igaz? Megetetlek, mert túl fáradtnak tűnsz, hogy egyedül egyél.

Egy darabot vágott a villával, amit Aoi felé nyújtott, de ügyetlenül Aoi mellkasára ejtette az édességet.

\- Oh, basszus, bocsi!

\- Azt hiszem most le kell tisztítanod engem...

Aoi hangja kihívó volt, és Kouyou máris azon kapta magát, hogy nyalja az Aoi testére tapadt csokoládét, ezzel zihálásra késztetve a férfit.

Kihasznált minden pillanatot, hogy alaposan megízlelje szerelme felsőtestének minden pontját, és mikor végre felnézett az arcára, Aoi félig csukott szemmel lihegett, láthatóan felizgulva Kouyou éhségétől.

\- Fincsi.

Összefonódott a tekintetük, mialatt fogott egy nagyobb darabot a desszertből, és szétkente az egészet Aoi mellkasán, teljesen összemaszatolva minden pontját.

\- Aaah! Kouyou! Mi a fenét csi.... _aaaaaaah._...

Kouyou ismét nekilátott Aoi megtisztításának, az ajkaival szívva, nyalva és ízlelve a csokoládét és a lágy bőrt. Mikor félig már felfalta Aoiról az édességet, Aoi úgy döntött, fordít a helyzeten, mert ő is kér egy harapást Kouyouból; egy olyan harapást, ami nyögésre készteti a fiút. Nem mintha ő nem nyögött volna, mialatt Kouyou egyszerre csemegézett a tortából és a testéből is.

Megragadta a fiatal fiú csuklóját és maga alá gyűrte a lepedőbe, és dörmögve csókolgatni kezdte Kouyou nyakát.

\- Anyukád nem tanította meg, hogy illetlenség egyedül megenni az összes nasidat, Kouyou?

Nem hagyott időt válaszra, felkapta a megmaradt szeletet, és elkente Kouyou hófehér bőrén. Végignyalt az ajkán a látványtól, és a nyelvével bebarangolta Kouyou minden porcikáját, amibe a fiú beleborzongott és tetőtől talpig libabőrös lett.

Ízlelgetni kezdte az étcsokoládé erős aromáját, és csodálkozott, hogy Kouyou lágy íze mennyire mennyei a torta édességével. Megállt egy pillanatra és elvigyorodott, mélyen, a vágytól szédült fiú szemébe nézve.

\- Tudod mi lenne még finom veled és a csokival?

Kouyounak nem volt ideje válaszolni, és most valahogy nem is lett volna képes rá. Aoi felkapott valamit a földről, és felvillantotta a díjnyertes mosolyát.

\- Bor!

Nem vesztegette az idejét, leöntötte Kouyou csokoládétól csillogó mellkasát az itallal. Kouyou felnyögött a váratlan, új érzéstől. A bor hideg volt az izzó bőrének, és Aoi ajkai mindenhol ott voltak. Erősen lihegett elnyílt ajkakkal, és Aoi nevét suttogta – bár ez nem az igazi neve volt, de kit érdekel? Végülis az ő Aoija volt, ő volt az egyetlen, aki így szólította, és ettől kiváltságosnak érezte magát, mintha egy sajátos módon birtokolná őt... - és csak nyögött és nyögött...

\- Én is akarok belőle...

Kiszabadította magát Aoi karjaiból, felnyomta magát a fal mentén, és a combjára ültette Aoit, kezében a borosüveggel.

\- Szeretnél osztozni?

A bort Kouyou nyitott szájába öntötte, lassan folyatva a sötét nedűt, és szinte hipnotizáltan figyelte, ahogy a szája szélén lefolyik a bor. Az ajkaival elkapta a patakzó folyadékot, és nyalta, szívta Kouyou álláról, miközben folyamatosan öntötte az italt a mohó ajkaik közé, teljesen összepiszkolva ezzel az egész ágyat.

Annyira felizgultak, hogy szinte megfojtották egymást a csókokkal, és nem sokára Aoi már úgy lovagolt Kouyoun, mintha nem lenne holnap. A testük ragacsos és csúszós volt, és alig kaptak levegőt. A csokoládé és a bor erős aromája játszott az érzékeikkel, és részegek voltak jó néhány dologtól: az alkohol, a az érzéseik, az újdonság varázsa és a kimerültség mind-mind megrészegítette őket, és ez már majdnemhogy elviselhetetlen volt számukra.

Egyszerre nyitották ki a szemüket. A pillantásuk azonnal összefonódott, és Aoi gyengén suttogott.

\- Nagyon közel vagyok, Kouyou...nnnnnnhhhhh....

Kouyou bátorította, hogy mozogjon még egy kicsit, mert ő is nagyon közel volt már a csúcshoz. _Csak még egy kicsit... igen, édesem... ez az... Istenem, annyira jó vagy..._ És beledőltek egymás karjaiba, teljesen összegabalyodva. Az egész testüket beborította a torta, a bor és a saját nedvük is, de még mindig csókolták egymást. Felőlük a világnak is vége lehetne most, mert mindenük megvolt ebben a pillanatban, amire vágytak, más nem érdekelte őket.

Összebújva feküdtek elvesztve az időérzéküket, és egymás nevét suttogták, ameddig Kouyou vacogni nem kezdett.

A levegő hűvös volt az izzadt bőrüknek. Aoi mosolygott rajta, és felhúzta az orrát, ahogy látta, mennyire mocskosak is voltak.

\- Azt hiszem, meg kellene mosakodnunk és szárítkozunk, mielőtt megfázunk. Jól esne egy forró zuhany. Velem jössz?

\- Téged követlek bárhová.

Kouyou szeretetteljes pillantása szinte túl sok volt Aoinak. A szíve nem bírt el ennyi mindent. Egy pillanatra ignorálta a fiú pillantását, és megfogva a kezét felsegítette az ágyból, és a fürdőbe vezette őt. A jól megérdemelt fürdés után, ahol egymást mosdatták meg, még többet cirógatva, simogatva és csókolgatva egymást, majdnem egy harmadik menethez is vezetett – de csak majdnem, mert iszonyatosan későre járt már és a testük is teljesen kimerült – csak gyorsan áthúzták az ágyneműt, és bebújtak a tiszta takaró alá, ahol összebújtak és gyengéden csókolgatták egymást.

\- Csodálatos volt - suttogta Aoi.

\- Valójában te voltál csodálatos. El sem hiszem, hogy ez megtörtént. El sem hiszem, hogy az enyém vagy... - suttogta viszont Kouyou, mielőtt álomba merült volna.

Aoi Kouyou mellkasára hajtotta a fejét és gyengéden simogatta a fiú hasát. A szavai elnehezítették a szívét.

Kouyou tényleg azt hitte, hogy lehet közös jövőjük. Aoi nem bánta meg, ami ma este történt, mert rettenetesen akarta, és egy sosem remélt vad álma vált valóra. De tudta, hogy ez csak egyetlen éjszakára szólt.

Minden készen állt, hogy új életet kezdjen egy új városban, új munkával, messze mindattól, amitől eddig fuldoklott. Mindennél jobban akarta, hogy az új élete működjön, mert mostanság szörnyű mentális állapotban volt, és tényleg úgy gondolta, ez az egyetlen esélye, hogy újrakezdhesse, hogy egy jobb jövőt építhessen magának. Egy jövőt, amiben ha nem boldog, legalább nem is boldogtalan. Nem vihet egy új párkapcsolatot az új életébe még az előtt, hogy egyáltalán elkezdődött volna. Nem is beszélve egy távkapcsolatról, és arról, hogy Kouyou ennél sokkal jobbat érdemelne, mintsem hogy viszonyba keveredjen vele, miközben ő még próbálta leküzdeni az előző, mérgező kapcsolatainak a terhét, ami a vállát nyomta, és próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy talán nem annyira értéktelen, mint eddig hitte.

Kouyou egy egész világot érdemelne. És ő nem lehet az, akire Kouyou vágyik, amikor csak ennyit tudna adni neki.

Összetört a szíve, de meghozta a döntését.

Egy ideig csak figyelte Kouyout, ahogy alszik, próbálva a szeretője minden vonását az eszébe vésni, ameddig a felkelő nap első sugarai be nem surrantak az ablakon. Kibontakozott Kouyou öleléséből, amitől a fiú kinyitotta a szemét és ásított. Odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta, halkan az ajkaira suttogva.

\- Ssshhh, Kouyou, aludj vissza... Csak a mosdóba megyek.

Kouyou motyogott valamit, amit Aoi nem értett, aztán hamar vissza is aludt. Aoi nagyon figyelt, hogy minél halkabban pakolja el a dolgait, aztán felöltözött, megmosta a fogát és az arcát. Az utolsó zuhany csak pár órányira volt tőle, az emléktől pedig szomorúan elmosolyodott.

Szerette volna, ha ez még egy kicsit tovább tartana. Hiányozni fog neki Kouyou és a gyerekes lelkesedése, a kedvessége és a törődése. Biztos volt benne, hogy soha többé nem fog találni még egy olyan valakit, mint ő. De nem szerette volna megnehezíteni Kouyou életét. Eleget volt boldogtalan olyan emberek mellett, akiktől nem kapta meg, amire kétségbeesetten szüksége lett volna, és ő nem akart ez az ember lenni Kouyou életében. Inkább lesz egy gyönyörű emlék Kouyou fejében, mint egy unalmas és megterhelő kapcsolat a valóságában.

Elővett egy tollat a táskájából, és felírt pár szót az asztalon lévő jegyzettömbre. Amikor befejezte az írást, a tekintete Kouyou telefonjára tévedt. Felvette, és sóhajtott, amikor látta, hogy nincs semmilyen biztonsági kód a feloldásához. Megtette, amit tudta, hogy tennie kell, majd hezitált, mielőtt felvette volna a bőröndjét, hogy indulhasson.

Tényleg ezt akarta? Nem, de ezt kellett tennie.

Hangtalanul nyitotta ki az ajtót, reménytelenül reménykedve, hogy Kouyou valahogy felébred, és megkéri, hogy maradjon. De nem így lett. Hátrafordulva egy utolsó pillantást vetett az egy éjszakás szerelme mesés arcára, majd becsukta az ajtót.

Megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a kocsija ott parkolt, ahová a szerelő ígérte, hogy leteszi. Mivel már tegnap fizetett neki, azonnal elmehet anélkül, hogy megállna, ezzel is kockáztatva, hogy meggondolja magát. Ez így is épp elég nehéz volt. Bedobta a csomagját a csomagtartóba, majd a kormány mögé ült, és kihajtott a parkolóból. Könnyek szaladtak végig az arcán. A francba is ezekkel a pollenekkel, de tényleg. Aoi tudta, hogy a pollenektől nem szipog az ember, és mégis...

 _„Most, hogy találkoztunk,_  
_képes lennél ellenkezni azzal,_  
_hogy soha többé ne lássuk újra egymást...”_  
\- [_Aimee Mann, Deathly, from Magnolia Soundtrack._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nay5ybrUEEY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezzel a negyedik fejezet végére is értünk! Mit szóltok hozzá? Az író azt fűzte ehhez a fejezethez, hogy nem is gondolta volna, mennyire nehéz szex jelenetet írni (hát még fordítani!). Szerintetek hogy sikerült? Mit gondoltok a végkifejletről?
> 
> Az ötödik fejezetben eljön a reggel, és Kouyou visszatér a munkatársai közé. WARNING! Kaiki a láthatáron! Mi lesz a két szeretnivaló bakánkkal és persze az érzelmi hullámvasútról hazatérő barátjukkal? Nos, minden kiderül az 5. fejezetben! )^_^)/


	5. A bocsánat tűnik a legnehezebb szónak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a fejezetben Kaikié a főszerep! Olvassátok szeretettel! ^_^

„ _Mit kellett volna tennem ahhoz, hogy akarj engem?_ _  
__Mit kellett volna tennem ahhoz, hogy meghallgass?_ _  
__Mit mondhatnék akkor, amikor már minden véget ért?_ _  
__A bocsánat tűnik a legnehezebb szónak.”  
_[Elton John - Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvbQzRAi4wM)

Amikor másnap beért a rádióállomásra egy újabb éjszaka után, amikor önmarcangolva túlgondolt mindent, Yutaka teljesen készen állt egy idegösszeomlásra. Remélte, hogy nem fog összefutni Takanorival. Tudta, hogy nem bírná elviselni. Hiányzott neki, de közben tudta, hogy sosem lenne képes megbocsátani azt, amit tett, hogy úgy taposta el az érzéseit és a reményeit, mint egy cigarettacsikket. Mintha egy semmi lett volna. És ami rosszabb, nem is próbálta kimagyarázni magát sehogyan sem. Talán azt gondolta, minden rendben lesz, ha elengedi a történteket. De soha többé nem lesz semmi sem rendben. Soha.

Vagy talán Takát egyáltalán nem is érdekelte.

Yutaka összetört szíve sajgott a mellkasában.

Mielőtt kiszállt volna a kocsijából, megnézte, hogy tiszta-e a terep, Taka nincs sehol. Kirobbant az autójából, végig szaladt a stúdió folyosóján, ameddig el nem érte a biztonságos irodáját. Aztán becsukta az ajtót. A zárat is ráfordította.

Tudta, hogy gyerekes volt, és elképzelni sem tudta, hogy fog tudni így dolgozni, de jelenleg nem is érdekelte. Levette a kabátját és leült a hatalmas asztalához – szerette a nagy asztalokat, amiket rendben tartott, mindent rendszerezve rajta, mert szeretett tiszta környezetben dolgozni.

De ma valami olyasmit is talált az asztalán, amire nem számított. A billentyűzete mögött egy nagy pohár fogadta, benne a kedvenc kávéjával, nem messze tőle pedig egy édesen feldíszített aprócska epres muffin – ami szintén a kedvence volt. A cukormázra pedig egy „Jó reggelt” feliratot tettek egy apró szívvel utána.

Hu.

Ki lehetett az az egyetlen ember, aki tudta, hogy mennyire rajong az epres muffinért?

Rendben. Yutaka törött szíve már nem is fájt annyira, mint eddig. És már majdnem mosolygott is. De csak majdnem.

Fél órával később, amikor a kávénak és a sütinek nyoma sem maradt már, kapott egy furcsa sms-t.

_Taka: Dologok, amiket szeretek benned (és amik most rettenetesen hiányoznak): 1. A hangod… Lágy és megnyugtató. Jobb, mint bármilyen orvosság. Imádom hallani, mielőtt lefekszem. Ezért is hívlak esténként (és nem azért, hogy megkérdezzem, szükséged van-e még segítségre a munkában, ahogy mondani szoktam. Sajnálom, hogy hazudtam.)_

Yutaka gyomrát elfoglalta egy seregnyi izgatott pillangó. Takanori még sosem mondott neki semmi ilyesmit. Persze sejtette, hogy vannak dologok, amiket Taka kedvel benne, ha tényleg annyira bele volt bolondulva, mint ahogy azt Akira állította. De ezt olvasni, mint egy szimpla vallomást… teljesen más volt. Akárhogy is, Yutaka még mindig dühös volt, és nem válaszolt az üzenetre, helyette inkább az emailekre koncentrált, amiket olvasott.

Tíz perc múlva…

_Taka: 2. A szemed. Tudom, hogy nem tűnik túl eredetinek, de tényleg szeretem őket. Annyira kifejező és bölcs a tekinteted. És csak úgy ragyognak, ha olyasmiről beszélsz, amit szeretsz._

Yutaka elmosolyodott… de csak egy kicsit. Ideje sem volt válaszolni, amikor valaki kopogtatott az ajtón. Felkelt, hogy kinyissa az ajtót…

És ott fogadta a leghatalmasabb virágcsokor, amit valaha is látott. Rózsák, bazsarózsák, liliomok… Mennyei illat lengte körül őket. Nem tudott szóhoz jutni, és csak mozdulatlanul állt ott, mialatt a szegény futárfiú megkérdezte, hová tehetné le a csokrot. Yutaka az ablak melletti kávézóasztalra mutatott. A futár bólintott, majd még mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobát, egy kis kártyát adott át Yutakának. Egyből megakadt a pillantása Taka kézírásán.

„ _3\. Az, ahogy mosolyogsz, amikor boldog vagy. Őszintén úgy gondolom, hogy a mosolyod a felelős a globális felmelegedésért. Bárcsak láthatnálak most mosolyogni. Remélem mosolyogsz.”_

Mosolygott. Tényleg mosolygott. Még mindig dühös volt, de mosolygott. A telefonja újra jelzett.

_Taka: Ma ezt húztam fel a bűnbánatom jeleként. (kép) Kissé zavarba ejtő, és mégis._

A képen csak Taka felsőteste látszott, rajta egy fekete pólóval, azon pedig nagy aranybetűkkel egy szó: SEGGFEJ. Yutaka felhorkantott. Tényleg? Takanori tényleg ezt húzta fel? Megrázta a fejét, és felőle viselhetett akármit, mert nem akart együttérezni vele cseppet sem. Nem. Tényleg seggfej volt, és ha az egész univerzum tudtára akarta hozni, hát legyen. De Yutakát nem érdekelte. Mérges volt, végülis. És folytatnia kellett a munkáját. De kezdett egyre nehezebb lenni mindez a sok üzenet és egyéb miatt.

Egy jó fél óra kellett ahhoz, hogy egy újabb üzenet jöjjön. (És nem, Yutaka nem várt rá, egyáltalán nem.)

_Taka: 4. A lelked. Gyönyörű és szeplőtlen. Te vagy a leggondoskodóbb és legédesebb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam._

Yutaka nem hitt a szemének. Megtörölte a kézfejével a szemét, és elgondolkozott, hogy ki kellene kapcsolnia a telefonját. De nem tudta megtenni, és akármennyire is haragudott Takanorira, érezte, hogy egyre gyengül benne a düh. Erősnek kellett lennie és tovább haragudnia Takára, mert úgy érezte, mintha többször szíven szúrták volna, mély és fájdalmas sebeket hagyva rajta. És nem akarta, hogy ez újra megtörténjen. Nem akarta újra érezni ezt a fájdalmat.

*******************

Kouyou lustán kinyitotta a szemét, ahogy a Nap első sugarai áttörtek az ablakon, de gyorsan be is csukta őket, és ásított egy nagyot. Egy fél pillanattal később azonban már teljesen éber volt. Egyedül volt az ágyban.

\- Aoi?

Kiugrott az ágyból, és körbenézett a szobában, ahol Aoi holmijai már nem voltak ott. Teljesen pánikolva rántotta ki a fürdőszoba ajtaját, fuldokolva a hirtelen rátört félelemtől, ami összeszorította a mellkasát, mert már előre tudta, hogy nem fog itt találni senkit.

_Ne… Ne, ne, ne, kérlek, ne… Ne tedd ezt velem…_

Gyorsan felkapott egy boxert, még nem teljesen felébredve.

_Mondd, hogy még itt vagy, kérlek…_

Kiviharzott az előcsarnokba, a lift helyett őrültek módján szaladt le a lépcsőn. Elrohant a recepciós pult mellett, és csak akkor állt meg, amikor már a parkolóban találta magát mezítláb, majdnem teljesen meztelenül, kifogyva a levegőből, kétségbeesetten. Nem volt itt az autója.

Elment.

 _Aoi már elment_.

Visszament a hotelbe. A látása homályos volt a feje pedig szédült a rohanástól, és attól, ahogy kipattant az ágyból. Az a pár ember, akik már az előcsarnokban voltak, megrökönyödve nézték őt, de Kouyou nem is látta meg őket. És nem is érdekelte, mert a szíve lassan darabokra hullott, ahogy rájött, Aoi elment anélkül, hogy legalább esélyt adott volna egy igazi búcsúra. Hirtelen rátört az aggodalom, és a szobába érve megragadta a telefonját. Ekkor már tudta, hogy igaza volt. Aoi törölte a számát a telefonjából.

Aoi tényleg, teljesen és totálisan eltűnt, mindent eltüntetve maga után, hogy Kouyounak esélye se legyen megtalálni őt.

Kouyou világa darabokra hullott.

Végre meglátta az üzenetet, amit a szeretője hagyott neki.

„ _Kouyou,  
Évek óta először voltam a legközelebb a valódi önmagamhoz veled.  
De nem lehetek én az, akid szeretnéd, hogy legyek. Sajnálom.  
Remélem egy nap majd olyan emberré válhatok, aki megérdemel olyasvalakit, mint te.  
Örökké emlékezni fogok rád.  
Aoi”_

Auto pilótára kapcsolva pakolta el a dolgait. Nem akart gondolkodni többé, elfojtott minden érzelmet, ahogy próbálta legalább részben eltakarítani azt a mocskot, amit tegnap csináltak. Nem tudott mit kezdeni az egyre sajgó, darabokra tört szívével. Nem, amikor minden, amit csinált, arra emlékeztette, hogy a szerelme elment, hogy mennyire elveszettnek és magányosnak érezte most magát, nem, amikor minden reménye, ami eltöltötte akkor, amikor Aoival a karjaiban aludt el előző este, brutálisan és véglegesen összetört.

Halottnak érezte magát belül.

Egy pillantás nélkül hagyta el a hotelt, az előcsarnokban összefutva a takarítónővel, akit látva, előkereste a zsebéből a tárcáját. Jó néhány bankjegyet vett elő belőle és odaadta neki bőkezű borravalóként. Amikor a nő kérdőn nézett rá, elszégyellve magát, szomorúan mosolygott rá.

\- Bocsánatkérésként azért, ami a szobában várja majd. Sajnálom.

És ha a nő tudta volna, tényleg mennyire sajnálta…

*****************************

Nem jött több üzenet ezután. Yutaka nem engedhette, hogy beférkőzzön a fejébe a csalódottság. Takanori biztosan elbizonytalanodott a hallgatásától. Egy fél napba telt, hogy lemondjon Yutakáról. Nem is voltak olyan erősek az érzései, igaz? Dél körül valaki megint kopogott az ajtóján. Egy újabb futár állt ott, Yutaka kedvenc ebédjével, és egy újabb kártyával.

„ _Tudom, hogy nem eszel rendesen, mert mindig ezt csinálod, amikor feszült vagy. Kérlek, adj egy esélyt ennek az ebédnek, a kedvenc éttermedből van. Nem szeretném, hogy megbetegedj. Vigyáznod kell az egészségedre és a testedre is, mert ez az 5. kedvencem! :)_ ”

Rávette magát, hogy nekilásson a bentonak, és kedvtelenül kezdte enni. Még mindig nem rajongott a gyomra az ötletért, hogy egyen valamit. De végül nem érezte olyan rosszul magát, és az étel is finom volt.

Mielőtt elhagyta volna az irodáját, hogy odaérjen az új főnökről szóló megbeszélésre, kinézett, hogy üres-e a folyosó. Nem akarta látni Takanorit, mert akármennyire is szeretett volna haragudni rá, már nem ment olyan könnyen a sok üzenet, ajándék, és a jóllakott pocakja után. De nem akart megbocsátani Takanorinak. Még.

Amikor a szükségtelenül hosszú meetingnek vége lett, Yutaka nem vesztegette az idejét, és visszavonult a biztonságot nyújtó irodájába. Egy szépen becsomagolt doboz fogadta az asztalán, rajta egy kártyával.

Nem hitte el, miket kapott ma ajándékba. A világ minden erejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy koncentrálni tudjon a meetingen, miközben az agya Takanori üzenetein és hóbortosságán járt.

Elvette a kártyát, és elolvasta Taka szavait. „ _A 6. kedvenc dolgomra jobban kellene vigyáznod… A széked baromi kényelmetlen.”_

Yutaka egy fekete bársonypárnát talált a dobozban. Belepirult, amikor rájött, mire célzott Takanori. Ez az ember és az aggodalmai, komolyan. Mosolygott és megrázta a fejét. Hogy lehetne dühös mindezek után? Valahogy annak kell maradnia, mert Taka még mindig nem kért rendesen bocsánatot, és nem hagyhatta, hogy azt higgye, meg tudja venni a bocsánatát szép szavakkal és ajándékokkal.

Mindeközben Akira is megérkezett, és egyből rákérdezett Takánál, hogy halad a terve. Az előző estét a telefonhoz ragadva töltötték; Takanori elmondta, mire készül, Akira pedig tanácsokat adott neki, és pár tanácsot kért Harukotól is. Akirának a tech szobába belépve nem tetszett a barátja arckifejezése.

\- Hé, mi ez az arc, haver?

\- Aaaah, Aki! Nem tudommmm már, hogy mit tegyeeeek! Mindent úgy csináltam, ahogy elterveztük, de fogalmam sincs, hogy Yutaka mit gondol erről az egészről. Nem láttam őt, nem hívott, és nem is reagál az üzeneteimre. Talán soha többé nem is akar beszélni velem! Talán rájött, hogy nem érdemlem meg sem az idejét, sem az érzéseit! Talán ő…

\- Oh, be tudnád fogni végre? Úgy haladunk a tervvel, ahogy megbeszéltük! Készülj elő a műsorra. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben lesz, csak ne borulj ki, oké?

Takanori bólintott, és felvéve a telefonját, elküldte a következő üzenetet is.

_Taka: A szokatlan humorérzéked, ahogy sírsz, amikor együtt nézünk filmeket, az, ahogy a fekete felsődet viseled a szűk farmeroddal, az, ahogy fel tudsz vidítani akkor, amikor senki más, az imádnivaló nevetésed, az isteni főztöd, és még annyi minden… Most már tudom, hogy nem elég egyetlen nap, hogy elmondjam, mit szeretek benned. Hallgatnád ma Akira adását az irodádban, kérlek?_

Yutaka az üzenetet olvasva idegesen felnevetett.

Jól van. Ennyit megtehet azok után, amiket Takanori tett ma érte. Bekapcsolta a gépén a rádiót, és nemsokára már Akira mély hangja hallatszott a mikrofonon mögül.

\- …és az utolsó kislemez múlt hónapban jelent meg a bandától. Nyáron jó pár helyszínen fel fognak lépni, ne feledjétek csekkolni a dátumokat a honlapunkon! A következő adásban kisorsolunk pár szerencsést, akik jegyeket nyerhetnek a koncertekre, szóval maradjatok velünk! Most elérkeztünk a műsor azon részéhez, amikor dalkéréseket teljesítünk tőletek, barátoktól, családtagoktól, és üzenhettek is bárkinek! A mai dalt az egyik legközelebbi barátom választotta, tudjátok, Taka, az imádnivaló chibi rádió technikusunk! Az, aki mindig buta képeket posztol a Radio Jack Instagramjára! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy emlékeztek rá, elsősorban ti, hölgyek, akik mindig megőrültök a kommentszekcióban, akárhányszor meglátjátok őt. Nos, Takának sikerült feldühítenie azt, akibe őrülten szerelmes, és reméli, hogyha ezt hallja, segít neki abban, hogy megbocsásson neki. Lássuk, hogy beválik-e!

Gyengéd, akusztikus gitár dallama hallatszott, és Yutaka nem hitte el, hogy Takanori ezt tette. Taka, aki mindig szarkasztikusan viccelődött azokon, akik élő adásban vallottak szerelmet, Taka, aki nem hitt a klisékben, Taka, aki szerint a romantika hülyeség volt… És mégis, minden amit ma tett…

Aztán megszólalt Tracy Chapman hangja:

„ _Sajnálom_  
Nem vagy képes kimondani.  
Évek teltek el és még mindig  
nem jönnek könnyen az olyan szavak,  
mint a sajnálom, a mint sajnálom  
  
_Bocsáss meg_  
Nem vagy képes kimondani.  
Évek teltek el és még mindig  
nem jönnek könnyen az olyan szavak,  
mint a bocsáss meg, mint a bocsáss meg  
  
_Kicsim, ki tudod mondani_  
Kicsim, a karjaimban tarthatlak ma este  
Talán ha a megfelelő szavakat mondanám  
a megfelelő időben, az enyém lehetnél  
  
_Szeretlek_  
Nem vagy képes kimondani.  
Évek teltek el és még mindig  
nem jönnek könnyen az olyan szavak  
mint a szeretlek, mint a szeretlek”

És amikor a dal szövege elképesztő melegséggel töltötte el Yutaka szívét, és már az utolsó dallamokat játszotta a rádió, megérkezett az utolsó üzenet is.

_Taka: Évekbe telt, mire ráébredtem az érzéseimre irántad. Évek, amiket még bevallani is szégyellek. Évek, amik alatt összeszedtem a bátorságot, hogy beszéljek veled. Évek, amik alatt annyiszor elképzeltem, milyen lesz bevallani neked mindent, amikor majd lesz rá lehetőségem. Annyi elpazarolt idő. És tíz perc alatt mindent leromboltam. Olyan dolgokat tettem és mondtam, amiket sosem kellett volna. Azt hittem, a legijesztőbb dolog a világon, hogy bevalljam neked, mit érzek. Tévedtem. A legijesztőbb dolog a világon, hogy egy olyan jövő elé nézek, ahol nem vagy mellettem._

Ezen a ponton Yutaka már nem tudta, mit kellene tennie. Úgy sírt, hogy nem látott a könnyeitől. Taka bocsánatot kért. Tulajdonképpen Taka egész nap bocsánatot kért, a legédesebb és legsajátosabb módon, és most…

Kirontott az irodájából.

Takanori egész nap várt. Várt egy üzenetre, egy hívásra, egy emailre, egy válaszra…Még egy rossz válaszra is felkészült. De semmi sem jött. Nulla reakció. És amennyire tele volt reményekkel reggel, hogy újra felkeltheti Yutaka érdeklődését, egyre frusztráltabb és kétségbeesettebb lett, ahogy telt az idő. Hiszen mindent megpróbált ma, megpróbálta kitalálni, mit szeret Yutaka és mivel nyerhetné el a bocsánatát a saját hülyesége miatt, és mostanra teljesen elveszetté vált, nem tudva, mit tehetne még. Nem volt romantikus alkat, de tudta, hogy Yutaka szereti az ilyesmit, a sok nyálas vígjátékból ítélve, amit akkor néztek, amikor Yutaka választott filmet. Mindent megtett, amit kigondolt, de nyilvánvalóan semmi sem működött. Most mégis mi a fenét fog csinálni? És a nagyon is valószínű lehetőség, hogy elveszíti Yutakát, kezdte megölni őt.

Egész nap figyelte a telefonját, a biztonság kedvéért még ki - és be is kapcsolta. Még Akirát is megkérte, hogy küldjön neki üzenetet, hátha ma csak nem akar jól működni a telefonja, de nem… Minden üzenetet megkapott Akirától. Amikor elküldte az utolsó üzenetet a dal végén, és még erre sem jött válasz, lemondóan letette a telefonját, és felment a tetőre, hogy elszívjon egy cigit anélkül, hogy bárki is megzavarhatná a rossz hangulatában.

Yutaka a tech szobába szaladt, de üresen találta. Bassza meg.

Hol a francban volt most Taka?

Átnézett az üvegfalon, ami a tech szobát választotta el a stúdiótól, ahol Akira még mindig a mikrofonja mögött ült, fején a fejhallgatóval. A barátja ránézett és rámosolygott, majd a mennyezetre mutatott és elartikulált egy „MENJ” utasítást neki, miközben felmutatta a két hüvelykujját. _Idióta._

Hangtalanul kinyitotta a tetőtér ajtaját, ügyelve, hogy ne csapjon semmi zajt. Takanori a rácsra támaszkodott, háttal az ajtónak. Egyik kezében a cigaretta, a másikban a homloka pihent. Annyira elveszettnek tűnt, hogy a szíve összeszorult. Úgy tűnt, még nagyon is a történtek hatása alatt van, ezt látva pedig már nem is volt annyira ideges. Mi van, ha Taka is legalább annyira sérült, mint ő? Annyira dühös volt, hogy azt gondolta, ő az egyetlen, aki szenved, pedig ez nem így volt. Akkor riadt fel a csendes szemlélődéséből, amikor a barátja torkát elhagyta egy üvöltés.

\- Aaaaaaargh, annyira hülye vagyok!

És Yutaka már majdnem nevetett, amikor Takanori ismételgetni kezdte azt, hogy _hülye, hülye, hülye_ , miközben a fejét a rácsba verte.

Megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt beszélni kezdett volna.

\- Ahhemm… Csak úgy mondom, de nem fogok úgy randizni veled, ha úgy néz ki az arcod, mintha megtaposták volna, ugye tudod…

Takanori megállt, Yutaka pedig várta a reakciót, de a barátja csak mozdulatlanul állt ott.

\- Taka? Megfordulnál, vagy szeretnéd, hogy a hátaddal beszélgessek? – kérdezte lágy hangon.

Takanori megfordult, az arcán pedig meglepettség és zavartság ült. Elpirult, és elfordította a tekintetét.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy itt vagy… - Idegesen toporgott, kezében a cigarettával. Yutaka váratlanul lepte meg őt, és nem volt még felkészülve, hogy szembe nézzen vele. De tudta, hogy beszélnie kell vele, ha meg akarja menteni, ami még megmaradt a barátságukból, már ha tudja. Ránézett a barátjára, és egyből látta rajta, hogy sírt. Utálta magát ezért. Sóhajtott.

\- Én sa…sajnálom. Mindent sajnálok. Sosem akartalak megbántani, vagy azt, hogy rosszul érezd magad, tudod? Tudom, hogy most csalódtál bennem. És igazad volt, hülyén viselkedtem, és… - Hirtelen abbahagyta a szónoklatát. – Várj, azt mondtad, randiznál velem? – Taka az elkerekedett szemeivel elképesztően aranyos volt.

\- Nem egészen.

\- Oh…

\- Azt mondtam, nem fogok randizni veled, ha tönkreteszed a csinos arcodat. Ami azt jelenti, hogy talán fogok, ha nem tetted tönkre. De nem vagyok elég közel, hogy megnézzem a sérüléseidet…

Közelebb lépett Takához, és a tenyere közé fogta az arcát, a hüvelykujjával pedig finoman belecsípett. Taka lehunyta a szemét. Annyira éhezett Yutaka érintéseire, és így, hogy az elmúlt napokban nem is látta, majd beleőrült ebbe.

\- Szerencsés fickó vagy, Taka. Nincs egy karcolás sem rajtad. Azt hiszem, akkor randizhatunk. Yutaka szomorúan mosolygott. – Én is sajnálom. Mindenért elnézést kérek, amit mondtam. Nem volt jogom elítélni téged.

Takanori kinyitotta a szemét, és csak nézték egymást csendben egy darabig, mielőtt  
Taka elég bátorságot nem gyűjtött ahhoz, hogy beszéljen. Nagyon komolynak tűnt.

\- Megígérem, hogy ezentúl harcolni fogok azért, amit akarok. Te vagy minden, amire valaha is vágytam, és a gondolat, hogy majdnem elveszítettelek a saját hülyeségem miatt, kicsinál. Semmit sem gondoltam komolyan abból, amiket azon az estén mondtam, és nagyon szeretném, hogy ez működjön, mert nem akarom elveszíteni a legjobb barátomat és a férfit, akit szeretek. Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy, és mindent újrakezdhetünk. Szóval akkor eljönnél velem egy randira, Yutaka? – Reménykedve felvillantotta a mosolyát.

A barátja ezúttal boldogan nevetett.

\- Nagyon szeretnék.

Ruki tudta, hogy ez lesz a megfelelő pillanat, hogy végre megcsókolja Yutakát.

Ám ekkor megzavarta őket egy halk kopogás a fémajtón.

\- Ki az a hülye, aki képes kopogni egy vészkijáraton?

Egy tompa hang hallatszott az épületből.

\- Hu… srácok? Bocs, hogy megzavarlak titeket, de Taka az asztalon hagyta a telefonját, ami egyfolytában csörög, és gondoltam felhozom neki. Ühm… kimehetek?

**************************************

Kouyou visszavezetett a városába, elnyomva minden fájdalmat és gyászt, helyette inkább az útra koncentrált. Egyfajta kábulatban volt, és így is akart maradni. Így biztonságos volt.

Kora délután érkezett meg a lakásába, teljesen üresen és kimerülten. Nem akart egyedül lenni, és rettenetesen szüksége lett volna most egy vállra, amin sírhat…

De tudta, hogy még minden barátja dolgozik, és nem kockáztathatta, hogy bemegy, és az összes dolgozó szeme láttára összeomlik.

Úgy döntött, lassan kicsomagol, elnyomva magában minden érzést, amikor elővette a műanyag dobozokat, amibe az édesanyja csomagolta neki az ételt, amit Aoival ettek meg. Nem akart gondolni a csokoládétortára, sem arra, amire használták. Ki akarta űzni a fejéből ezeket a gondolatokat, hátha azokkal együtt majd a fájdalom is távozik. Ebédelnie kellene már, de érezte, hogy a gyomra olyan görcsben van, hogy egy falatot sem fog tudni enni. Még reggelizni sem reggelizett. És legszívesebben így is akart volna maradni, mert így az utolsó dolog, amit evett, az volt, amit _vele_ evett.

Amikor a ruhái a mosógépben voltak már, átkozta magát, amiért nem pólóban aludt az este, mert akkor azt ma is felhúzhatná, és Aoi illatában aludhatna újra. De tudta, hogy ez nem lenne helyes. Amikor a teljesen üres bőröndjét betette a szekrénybe, eluralkodott rajta a pánik. Mégis mit fog csinálni most? Mert nem fogja tudni leküzdeni a fájdalmát, ha nincs semmi, amivel elterelhetné a figyelmét. Ezért nekiállt kitakarítani a lakását, és ezzel a délután nagy része el is ment.

Öt óra körül a lakása csak úgy ragyogott – Taka biztosan büszke lesz rá, ha legközelebb átjön -, de még mindig nem tudta felhívni a barátait, túl korán volt hozzá. Mászkálni kezdett a lakásban, és a pánik ismét kezdett eluralkodni rajta. Csinálnia kellett valamit, mert érezte, hogy lassan összetörik.

Oh! Mi lenne, ha beülne abba a kis étterembe, ami a stúdió mellett volt, és inna egyet-kettőt, hogy elüsse az időt, mielőtt megkérhetné a barátait, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá? Ez egy remek ötlet volt.

**************************************

Takanori és Yutaka teljes szívükből nevettek, amikor Akira előbújt kipirult arccal az ajtó mögül. Nagyon zavarban volt.

\- Tényleg sajnálom! Remélem volt elég időtök… arra, amire kellett, hogy legyen időtök… Csak nem tudtam, fel kellene-e jönnöm, vagy nem, de talán fontos…

Taka telefonja ismételten csörögni kezdett. Akira átnyújtotta neki a telefont, és amikor meglátta a nevet a kijelzőn, összeráncolta a homlokát.

Ami? Nagyon régen nem kereste már őt a lány, akivel régebben randizott. Igaz, hogy gyakran találkoztak, amikor a közeli étteremben ebédeltek, ahol dolgozott, de akkor is csak udvariasan beszéltek egymással. A lány nem viselte egykönnyen a szakítást. Egy sajnálkozó mosolyt küldött a barátai felé, majd felvette a telefont.

\- Szia, Ami! Mi újság?

Takának imponált, hogy Yutaka szemei összeszűkültek az exbarátnője nevének hallatán.

\- Szia Taka! Ne haragudj. Remélem, nem zavarlak, de jelenleg fogalmam sincs, mit csináljak.

\- Nincs semmi gond, Ami. Mi a baj?

\- Kouyou itt van. Ami azt illeti, már egy jó ideje itt van.

\- Kouyou? Nem is tudtam, hogy már ma visszajön. És hol itt a probléma?

\- Részeg, Taka. Mármint nagyon, nagyon részeg. Megmondtam neki, hogy nem viszek neki több italt, és jobb lesz, ha hazamegy, de ettől… hát… sírni kezdett.

\- Kouyou részeg és sír? Komolyan? Édes Jézus, mit művelt vele a családja? Rendben van, Ami, köszönöm, hogy hívtál. Máris megyek, és hazaviszem.

Bontotta a vonalat és a barátaihoz fordult, akik a beszélgetésből már rájöttek, miről is volt szó.

\- Ne haragudj, Yutaka.

\- Nem kell sajnálkoznod, én is veled megyek. – Mosolygott, amitől Taka szíve cseppfolyóssá vált, majd el is indultak.

Akirát a rádiónál hagyták, aki megígérte, hogy mindent elintéz, mielőtt hazamenne. Mikor az étteremhez értek, Ami kint cigizett. Egy biccentéssel üdvözölte őket, és a bár felé mutatott, ahol ott ült Kouyou, hátat fordítva nekik, a vállát pedig az egész világ terhe nyomta.

Taka odasétált hozzá csendben, és leült mellé. A férfi meglepetten emelte rá a kivörösödött, felduzzadt szemeit.

\- Taka?

\- Héj. Ami hívott. Azt mondta, elég szépen leittad magad, és sírsz. Nem tudom, mi borított ki ennyire, de már itt vagyok, hogy hazavigyelek, jó?

Kouyou csak nézett rá pár pillanatig, majd ismét könnyekben tört ki, ami megrémisztette Takát.

\- Na-na, Kouyou! Mi a baj, haver? Héj, naa, shhh, minden rendben, nincs semmi baj, minden rendben lesz, ssshhh…

Megölelte a barátját, mintha csak egy gyereket szorítana magához, és gyengéden simogatta a hátát.

\- E..El…Elment, Taka. Elment… és soha többé nem… fogom őt látni… És azt hiszem… szerelmes vagyok belé. De őt nem érdekli. Egyáltalán nem akar engem…

Mégis mi a fenéről beszélt Kouyou? Amennyire ő tudta, a barátja nem érdeklődött senki iránt. Ő lenne az első, aki tudná, hogy tetszik neki valaki, mert Kouyou vele tölti a legtöbb idejét. Szóval kiről beszélt? Ah, a picsába az egésszel, most csak haza kell vinnie Kouyout, mert kizárt, hogy Kouyou azt akarná, hogy valaki a munkahelyükről meglássa őt így.

\- Nem értelek, Kou… El fogod ezt magyarázni nekem. De most hazaviszlek, oké?

Kouyou erőtlenül biccentett, a könnyek még mindig folytak a szeméből.

Yutaka kifizette Kouyou italait, és eléggé zavarban volt, amiért beszélnie kell Amival. Sosem kedvelte a lányt, de nem tudott mit kezdeni a féltékenységgel, amit a zsigereiben érzett, amikor a lány Taka közelében volt. És Ami elég agresszív is volt vele szemben, amikor Takával randevúzott.

\- Szóval, ti ketten végre együtt vagytok? – kérdezte egy keserű mosollyal.

\- Mi?... Miről beszélsz?

\- Oh, Yutaka, kérlek. Nem vagyok ennyire idióta. Tudtam, hogy köztetek mindig volt valami különleges. Nem számított, mi van, Takának mindig te voltál az első. És mindig volt abban valami, ahogy rád nézett… A vesémet is eladtam volna, hogy rám nézzen úgy, ahogy rád. Úgyhogy kérlek, mondd, hogy nem a semmiért szakított velem.

Yutaka most már nem csak zavarban volt. Kipirult az arca és dadogni kezdett.

\- Én…öh…mi…a körülményeket tekintve… talán… nem sokára randizunk?

\- Épp itt az ideje már! Akkor sok szerencsét! Remélem boldoggá fogod tenni őt! – Ezzel ott is hagyta Yutakát integetve neki, már úton a most érkezett vendégek felé.

Úgy döntöttek, jobb lesz, ha Yutaka vezet Kouyouhoz.

Amikor megérkeztek, Taka egyből látta, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben. Kouyou lakása sosem volt még ilyen tiszta. Levették a cipőjüket, és zavartan figyelték, ahogy Kouyou csak áll a nappali közepén, könnyekkel a szemében.

\- Nem tudtam, mit csináljak, hogy ne pörögjön az agyam, így kitakarítottam mindent. – mondta hümmögve, mint egy kisgyerek, akit bajkeverésen kaptak. És egy szipogás tört fel belőle. Takanori egyre jobban aggódott a barátjáért.

\- Rendben van, Kouyou, segítek neked kijózanodni egy kicsit. Talán egy zuhany jót tenne neked, nem gondolod? És Yutaka főzhetne nekünk egy finom levest.

A barátjára nézett, aki boldogan mosolygott és bólogatott. Kouyou továbbra is csak hümmögött.

Ahogy az várható volt, a zuhany után Kouyou feje már tisztább volt. Takanori ráadott egy pizsamát, amit a szekrényben talált.

\- Nem akarok enni semmit. Csak aludni szeretnék.

\- Nem próbálnál meg legalább enni egy kicsit? Yutaka kifejezetten neked főzött.

\- Bocs, haver. Valószínűleg más tervetek volt az estére Yutakával, és én elszúrtam nektek. Menjetek csak, jól vagyok.

\- Idehallgass! Semmit sem szúrtál el, érted? És cseppet sem nézel ki úgy, mint aki jól lenne. Itt vagyok, mert tudom, hogy szükséged van rám, és azok után, amennyi estét velem töltöttél, hogy meghallhass, kihúzz a bajból és támogass, én lennék a legszarabb barát, ha nem maradnék veled ma este. Hozok neked egy tányér levest, bebújunk az ágyba, és mindent elmondasz nekem szépen, rendben? Na, most bújj be az ágyba.

Kouyou szót fogadott neki, kint a nappaliban pedig megtalálta Yutakát, ahogy tévét nézett Kouyou hatalmas kanapéján ülve.

\- Sajnálom, Yutaka. Ha haza akarsz menni, megértem. Nem így akartam eltölteni ezt az estét, de nem hagyhatom magára Kout ilyen állapotban. És semmit sem értek az egészből, úgyhogy remélem elmondja, mitől lett ennyire depressziós.

\- Nem mintha nem tölthetnénk el egy estét együtt nemsokára, Taka. Egy éjszaka ide vagy oda, már nem számít. És egyetértek, nem kellene magára hagyni így. De nem megyek sehová nélküled. Viseld gondját, és később talán egy leves mellett lesz egy kis időnk egymásra is.

Yutaka egy várakozó mosollyal nézett rá, ami teljesen felmelegítette Taka szívét.

\- Az nagyon jó lenne. Akkor várj meg!

Körülbelül egy órával később jött ki Kouyou szobájából.

Yutaka mert maguknak a levesből, és így várta őt, ahogy ígérte.

\- Hogy van?

\- Azt hiszem, végre elaludt. Csak pár kanállal evett, de az is inkább visszafelé jött volna, így nem erőltettem belé nagyon. Még nem tiszta teljesen minden, de azt hiszem találkozott egy sráccal a hotelben, ahol megszállt, és teljesen belezúgott. Aztán másnap este találkoztak ugyan itt, és együtt töltötték az éjszakát, de a srác lelépett az éjszaka folyamán anélkül, hogy megadta volna a nevét vagy a telefonszámát. És Kouyou teljesen kétségbe van esve, mert azt mondja, szerelmes belé, és soha többé nem láthatja őt.

Taka nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy leült Yutaka mellé.

\- Hűh. Ez… elég váratlan volt. Főleg olyasvalakitől, mint Kouyou. Úgy tűnt, sosem érdekelték túlzottan az emberek. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy képes beleszeretni egy teljesen idegen emberbe.

\- Ahogy én sem. Remélem holnap reggelre már jobban lesz, mert holnap találkozunk az új főnökünkkel, és ez elég fontos lesz. Hamm, ez a leves isteni, köszi, Yutaka!

A barátja huncutul mosolygott.

\- Szívesen. Kouyounak be kell majd vásárolnia, mert elhasználtam azt a kevés dolgot, ami a hűtőjében volt. De valami finomat kellett csinálnom, mert végülis a főztöm az egyik, amit szeretsz, igaz? Sok más… fizikai és zavarba ejtő dolog mellett.

Taka elpirult. Nem számított rá, hogy Yutaka heccelni fogja. Jó barátok voltak, de Yutaka mindig is félénk volt, és sosem lépte át a barátságuk határait. Kouyou mindig azt mondta, ez azért van, mert nincs elég önbizalma és fél a visszautasítástól. De úgy tűnik, a mai nap hatására Yutaka sokkal magabiztosabb lett, és egy új oldalról ismerhette most meg a barátját, ami elég váratlan volt.

\- Hmm… igen… Mostantól fel fogsz használni ellenem mindent, amit ma tettem és mondta, ugye? – kissé idegesen felnevetett.

\- Inkább arra gondoltam, hogy mindent, amit ma megtudtam, felhasználok arra, hogy a kedvedben járjak. - Yutaka mosolya ellágyult, és a hangja reménnyel teli volt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogy tetszett a fejezet? Mit szóltok a két bakához? Csak sikerült végre... ugye? ;)  
> Kouyou pedig padlót fogott. Vajon láthatja még valaha Aoit? :O
> 
> Kommentekért ezer hála! <3


	6. Ébredések

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicsit megkésve, hála kedves barátunknak, a COVID-19-nek, de itt az új fejezet is! ^^ Igyekszem visszaállni a gyorsfordító módba, de sajnos a rendszeresség nem erősségem. Azért igyekszem, és remélem egyre többen fogjátok olvasni! ^_^

„Ez már sehogy sem jó

Mióta elmentél,

Az időm azzal töltöm,

hogy a tegnapról

írok verseket”

_[Aimee Mann, One from Magnolia's Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o00GKXWs__k) _

Yutaka arra ébredt, hogy egy rakoncátlan tincs csiklandozza az orrát.

Egy kissé idegesen tűrte el, mielőtt még ráébredt volna, hogy nem olyan az illata, mint az ő hajának, inkább...

Egy mandulás, vaníliás aroma...

Egy igazán ismerős aroma...

Takanori samponja.

Szerette ezt az illatot. Akkor imádta meg ezt az aromát, amikor együtt dolgoztak a keverőpultnál, és a fejük majdnem összeért közben. Imádta, amikor Taka egyik vad tincse kiszabadult a kusza lófarokból, és az arcához ért.

De mi a jó Istenért volt egy Taka illatú tincs az arcában?

És azt is tudni akarta, a mindig kényelmes ágya most miért nyomja úgy a hátát, mintha betonból lenne. A ködös elméjéig már az is eljutott, hogy valamitől nem tud megfordulni. Valami volt a jobb oldalán, valami nehéz és... meleg? Óvatosan kinyitotta az egyik szemét, és az a valami, amiből Takanori illata áradt, maga Takanori volt. Egy pillanatnyi sokk után végre rájött, hol is volt: Kouyou kanapéján, ahol elaludt Taka mellett.

Mosolygott magában, ahogy felidézte a tegnap este képeit: együtt vacsoráztak és beszélgettek, és Taka minden egyes alkalommal elpirult, amikor ugratta őt. Ez volt a legbájosabb dolog a világon. Miután elmosogattak és visszaültek a kanapéra, Yutaka megragadta Taka kezét, és gyengéden tartotta. Amikor a tekintetük végre összeakadt, Taka szemében rengeteg érzelem kavargott (sóvárgás, gyengédség, vágy, félelem; és talán csak a saját, belső kívánságát látta viszont benne, de megesküdött, hogy látta benne a szerelmet is). Félénken elmosolyodott, és ennyi elég volt, hogy Takanori leküzdje a bizonytalanságát, és közelebb hajoljon hozzá, és az ő arcát is mosoly díszítette. Összeérintette az orrukat, és Yutaka bőrére lehelte a szavakat.

\- Megcsókolnál végre?

Yutaka halkan kacagott, majd elkapta a barátja csábos ajkait, és egy ízletesen édes és nedves csókba vonta őket. Teljesen kiélvezték a hajnal első csókját, mintha csak az utolsó lenne – újra és újra belelendültek, és Yutaka ebben a pillanatban jött rá, hogy ennyi nem elég neki, hogy mindent, amit valaha akart, itt van a karjaiban, hogy ez a szoros ölelés a személyes Mennyországává vált, és ezentúl minden erejével azon lesz, hogy ez az ölelés örökké ilyen mesés maradjon.

A mennyei révület állapota hamar feledésbe merült, amint Takanori nyelve egyre hevesebben játszott az övével, a tarkójába pedig belemélyedtek a körmei, amitől Yutaka megborzongott. Hagyta, hogy Taka irányítsa a csókot, és a jutalmul kapott elégedett nyögéstől elviselhetetlen forróság árasztotta el és -

Kouyou szobájának ajtaja kivágódott, brutálisan nekicsapódva a falnak, amitől a két szerelmes megugrott, miközben Kouyou átrohant mellettük a fürdőszobába. Aztán hallották, hogy a barátjuk áldozatává válik a hányinger elkerülhetetlen végeredményének, majd félelmetes csend következett. Pár másodperc múlva tompa, de félreismerhetetlen halk, összetört szívű zokogás következett.

\- Picsába... - úgy tűnt Taka lassan visszatért a valóságba, bár az arcán még ott ült a pír, és a szemei is ködösen csillogtak. Yutaka azon tűnődött, lehetne-e a párja ennél is elbűvölőbb. - Tényleg ne haragudj, Yutaka. Kou borzalmas állapotban van, és fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnék, hogy jobban érezze magát, de meg kell próbálnom mindent.

Yutaka egyetértően biccentett, mialatt még mindig elvarázsoltan nézte a barátját... nem is, a pasiját, még szédülve az előző csóktól.

\- Kérlek, ne haragudj rám, jó? - Takanori esedező hangszíne kacagásra késztette.

\- Nincs semmi okom haragudni rád, Taka. Amúgy is, ki lenne képes sokáig haragudni egy ilyen csinos pofira és ezekre a lebiggyesztett ajkakra? Menj, nyugtasd meg, szüksége van rád. Én itt foglak várni.

Takanori szélesen vigyorgott a párja szavaira.

\- Te aztán tudod, hogyan kell hízelegni az embereknek. Ki tudja, hová vezet ez?

\- Szeretném azt hinni, hogy ez elvezet... az ágyadba.

Takanori megforgatta a szemét, de nem tudta elrejteni, mennyire élvezi a szituációt.

\- Szinte éreztem, hogy tönkreteszed ezt a tökéletesen romantikus pillanatot, te kibaszott perverz. És én még azt hittem, más vagy... C-c-c...

\- Vedd bóknak, hogy még egy ilyen „más” és nagyon is jólszituált, nyugodt férfi sem tud ellenállni a sármodnak, mint én. Így már jobban hangzik, kiscicám?

Taka hátatfordított Yutakának, és valamit mormogott az állatnevekről, meg hogy miért gondolják a férfiak, hogy csinálhatnak bármit, csak becézgetni kell, és minden meg lesz bocsátva nekik. … És persze Yutaka megint látta zavarba jönni, és látta, hogy elrejti a mosolyát.

\- Héj... Egy csomó ötletem van arra, hogy milyen édes kis beceneveken hívhatnálak téged, és hidd el, használni is fogom őket. Szokj hozzá, Taka-chan.

Taka fújtatott egyet, mielőtt kinyitotta az ajtót, és visszafordult a barátjához. Egy ijesztő pillantást próbált küldeni felé, de az kicsit sem sikerült ijesztőre. Eltűnt az ajtó mögött, és Yutaka hallotta a halk hangját, amin próbálta megnyugtatni az összetört Kouyout. Teljes szívéből remélte, hogy Kouyou hamar jobban lesz.

Lassan elaludt a kanapén, és nem sokára Taka is csatlakozott hozzá. Egy lágy csókot lehelt az ajkaira, és elmondta, hogy Kouyou is elaludt végre. Összebújtak, amennyire a kanapé engedte őket, és magával ragadta őket az álomvilág.

*****

Yutaka párszor finoman végigsimított Taka arcán. A szerelme erre csak összeszorította a szemét, és egy mély, morcos nyöszörgés tört fel belőle.

\- Héj, Taka-chan, jó reggelt.

Takanori résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, és Yutakára nézett a szempillái alól.

\- Szia. - válaszolta halkan, majd egy mosoly jelent meg a még fáradt arcán. Válaszul Yutaka arcára is felkúszott egy nagy vigyor.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy felébresztettelek, de haza kell mennem, hogy lezuhanyozzak és átöltözzek, mielőtt a stúdióba mennék.

\- Nem szeretem, ha felkeltenek, de most kicsit sem bánom. Szeretném, ha mostantól mindig te ébresztenél.

\- A szerelmem mindig ilyen szentimentális reggelente?

\- Szerintem erre magadtól kell rájönnöd.

\- Akkor azt hiszem, ez egy újabb dolog, amit szerethetek benned.

Mindketten felnevettek, hogy mennyire nyálasan hangzott tőlük most minden, aztán nehézkesen kimásztak egymás öleléséből. Yutaka egy csókot lehelt Takanori halántékára mielőtt felhúzta volna a cipőjét, aztán szorosan megölelte a barátját.

\- Akkor találkozunk bent. Ne tévedj el odafelé, és ne késs el...

\- Oh, le fogsz szidni, ha elkések? - ugratta egy kicsit Takanori.

\- Hehe... Nem. Csak hiányozni fogsz, ha késel. - kacsintott, majd eltűnt az ajtó mögött, ezzel magaután hagyva egy alig ébren lévő, de annál inkább szerelemittas Takanorit, hogy mezítláb ácsorogva ábrándozzon Kouyou nappalijában.

*****

Miután Yutaka távozott, Taka elment zuhanyozni, és felébresztette Kouyout. Ameddig csinált két csésze erős kávét, Kouyoun volt a sor, hogy lezuhanyozzon, és legalább valamennyire normális emberi lénynek tűnjön – de ez sem segített sokat. Mikor mindketten elkészültek, leültek a kanapéra kávézni. Kouyou még mindig nyomorultul nézett ki, a szemei duzzadtak voltak, és szégyenkezve hajtotta le a fejét, miközben belekortyolt a forró italába. Felhúzta az orrát, ahogy megérezte, mennyire édes és fekete egyben a kávé.

\- Köszönöm, hogy itt maradtál éjszakára, Taka, és ápoltad a részeg seggemet, miközben Yutakával is tölthetted volna az időd.

Taka gyűlölte ilyen állapotban látni a barátját.

-Na, Kou? Tudod, hogy én mindig itt leszek, amikor szükséged van rám, jó? Nem kell megköszönnöd, vagy rosszul érezned magad emiatt, hiszen tudod, erre vannak a barátok.

Kouyou bólintott, de nem tűnt úgy, hogy egy kicsit is jobban érezné magát.

\- Most, ha nem bánod, elmesélnéd mégis mi történt ott? Mert tegnap...hogy is mondjam... nem voltál éppen a legkoherensebb történetmesélő. Elmondanád?

Takanori figyemlessége úgy tűnt, megpuhította Kouyout, és sikerült elmesélnie a történeteket anélkül, hogy menthetetlen zokogásban tört volna ki. Takanori figyelmesen hallgatta őt és bólogatott, amikor hirtelen beugrott neki egy ötlet.

\- Emlékszel, hányas szobában voltatok ezzel az Aoival?

Kouyou meglepődött.

\- Aha. A 136-os számúban. De nem értem, ez mié-

-136-os szoba. Megpróbálom kideríteni a srác igazi nevét. Ne reménykedj túlságosan, de mindent megpróbálok, hogy megtaláljam, rendben? Te is tudod, mennyire meggyőző tudok lenni, igaz? De most készülj a munkába. Én még elmosogatok, mielőtt megyek, és hívlak, ha találtam valamit. Tegyél egy kis színt magadra, oké? Ma szükséged van rá, úgy nézel ki, mint egy kalap szar!

Kouyou reménykedve nézett rá, és most tudta igazán, mennyire szerencsés is valójában, hogy ennyire jó barátja van. Felpattant, megölelte a barátját, és jó fiúk módjára viselkedett. Tette, amit mondtak neki.

*****

Yuu a kocsijában várt a hatalmas épület parkolójában, ahol mostantól dolgozni fog.

Korán elindult az új lakásából, és úgy döntött, beugrik egy kávéért. Nem érezte úgy, hogy tudna enni valamit ma reggel, sőt, azóta nem volt étvágya, hogy egy nappal korábban a városba ért. Viszont rengeteg kávét ivott, és ez lehetett az oka, hogy nem bírt elaludni késő estig, és már korán reggel kidobta az ágy. Utoljára valamikor hajnali négykor nézett a telefonjára. A kialvatlanság, a rengeteg kávé és a kevés étel miatt a határait feszegette, feszült és ingerlékeny volt. Ez, és a telefonja folyamatos csörgése vagy pittyegése megőrjítette. Üzenetek emberektől, akikről egyáltalán nem akart hallani.

Körbenézett, és feltérképezte az új környezetét. Barátságosnak és nyugodtnak tűnt. Jó. Ez lesz az a hely, ahol mostantól az ideje nagy részét fogja tölteni. Jó lesz, ha körbejárja a helyet, és megnézi, milyen éttermek és más egységek vannak a közelben. Az épület sarkánál egy férfi várt, kezében 2 csésze Starbucks kávéval és egy kis zacskóval, ami egy francia pékség logóját hirdette.

Aoi belekortyolt a saját kávéjába, és egy mély levegőt vett, hogy lenyelje vele az idegességét is.

Normális volt idegesnek éreznie magát, amikor az új beosztottjaival találkozott, és egy új helyen kezdett el dolgozni. Valószínűleg ezért volt ennyire nyugtalan már 24 órája.

Nyilvánvalóan ennek semmi köze nem volt ahhoz a bűntudathoz, ami az egész elméjében zsibogott, mióta otthagyta a hotelt, és vele Kouyou meleg ölelését is.

Semmi köze nem volt a fájdalomhoz, amit a mellkasában érzett, amikor beköltözött az új lakásába, és találkozott a szomszédaival, akik egy fiatal pár voltak, és barátságosan üdvözölték, még azt is felajánlották, hogy bármikor, amikor szeretne, vacsorázzon náluk. Udvariasan megköszönte a kedvességet, de nem volt az az Isten, aki miatt együtt töltené az idejét két emberrel, akik ennyire betegesen boldogok és szerelmesek. Egyetlen szerelmes pillantás, amivel egymásra néztek elég volt ahhoz, hogy elfogja a hányinger.

Semmi köze nem volt ahhoz a reménytelen szomorúságnak, ami átjárta azután, hogy bekapcsolta a tévét, hogy megnézzen egy filmet, amivel elterelheti a figyelmét a depresszív gondolatoktól. A Gladiátor jó választásnak tűnt ahhoz, hogy a gondolatai ne terelődhessenek el rossz irányba... De a film végére mégis kisírta a szemeit, a szíve pedig fájdalmasan dübörgött a mellkasában. Szinte megfulladt a sok, egyszerre rázúduló érzéstől, és menthetetlenül sírt tovább.

Kétség kívül ez mind amiatt a stressz miatt volt, amit a költözés, a munkaváltás, és a régi életének hátrahagyása okozott.

Sóhajtott, és az egyik kezét a fáradt arcára tette.

Csak annyit kell tennie, hogy szembenéz ezzel a nappal, holnaptól pedig beletemetkezik a munkába, és akkor minden rendben lesz.

Már éppen készült kiszállni a kocsijából, amikor mellette leparkolt valaki. A sofőr szinte kiugrott a kocsiból, és a sarkon várakozó férfihez rohant, akit figyelmesen megölelt, nehogy kilöttyenjen a kávé. A sofőr hatalmasat nevetett, látva, hogy a barátja mennyire feldobta az, hogy meglátta őt, és egy gyengéd csókkal pecsételte meg az örömüket. Aoi gyomra felfordult. Mi volt mindenkivel, hogy a képébe kellett dörgölniük az undorító boldogságukat? Mérgesen úgy döntött, eleget volt már szemtanúja más emberek édelgésének, és villámsebesen kiszállt a kocsijából, erősebben becsapta az ajtót, mint az szükséges lett volna, ezzel ráhozva a frászt a két gerlére.

*****

\- Na, találd ki mit csináltam? Megtaláltam!

Takanori annyira túlpörgött, hogy Yutakának muszáj volt nevetnie. Éppen a liftben voltak, úton Yutaka irodája felé, hogy előkészüljenek a mai napra.

\- Mi? Miről beszélsz? Mégis kit találtál meg?

\- A srácot, aki elvette Kouyou eszét! Az az ötletem támadt, hogy felhívom a hotelt, és megkérdezem, ki volt a 136-os szobában- Kouyou elmondta, hányasban voltak. A lány a telefonban nem volt valami könnyű eset, de ismersz engem, ugye? Amikor a fejembe veszek valamit...

\- Igen, ismerlek. Ez nagyszerű, Taka-chan! Te vagy a legjobb! Mondjuk efelől sosem voltak kétségeim...

A pillantás, amivel Yutaka nézett rá, elgyengítették a térdeit, és boldogan felsóhajtott.

\- Most, hogy megvan a neve, megkereshetjük, és Kouyou talán kapcsolatba tud lépni vele. És remélhetőleg ezután jobban is lesz.

\- Én is ebben reménykedek.

Yutaka közelebb hajolt hozzá és egy gyors csókot nyomott Taka ajkaira, mielőtt a liftajtó kinyílt volna. Taka úgy érezte, ettől a mozdulattól bukfencezett egyet a szíve.

\- Hiányozni fog, hogy nem csókolhatlak ma. Talán csatlakozhatnál hozzám az irodámba reggel? Hogy...dolgozzunk... néhány dolgon.... és... kicsit több figyelmet szenteljünk annak, aminek eddig nem tudtunk? - Yutaka suttogott, majd hátrahagyta az elvörösödött barátját, akire még visszanézett, és pajkosan rákacsintott, mielőtt eltűnt volna az irodájában.

*****

Yuu leült egy felettébb kényelmes székbe a szobában, ami nem sokára az irodája lesz.

Elment még egy kávéért, mert még mindig volt ideje a találkozója előtt a már-nem-sokára régi menedzserrel, Tanaka-sannal. A fiatal fiú a recepción megmutatta neki az utat az iroda és a konyha felé, és elmondta, hogy tudatja a menedzserrel, hogy itt vár rá. A szoba másik végébe lépett, hogy egy újabb kávét töltsön magának, és azon gondolkozott, hogy az egyre duzzadó idegességét miért eteti koffeinnel. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem ez a legegészségesebb dolog a jelen helyzetben.

Gyorsan megígérte magának, hogy megpróbál több figyelmet fordítani az egészséges napi rutinra, lassít a koffeinnel, és talán... de csak talán... leszokik a dohányzásról, ha jobban beilleszkedett ide pár hét vagy inkább hónap múlva. Megzavarta a gondolataiban, amikor két férfi lépett az konyhába, túlságosan belemerülve a pusmogásba ahhoz, hogy észrevegyék őt.

Yuu felismerte, hogy az egyikük az egyik gerle a parkolóból.

\- ...Annyira ki volt készülve, hogy nem hagyhattuk egyedül. Nem tudom, mennyit ihatott, mielőtt megtaláltuk, de biztosan nem keveset, az alapján, milyen állapotban volt. Hazavittük, és nála töltöttük az egész éjszakát.

\- Ott voltatok egész éjjel? Mind a ketten?

A tüskés szőke hajú férfi a szemöldökét sokatmondóan felvonva kérdezte a másikat.

\- Aaah, fogd be! Igen, ott töltöttük az éjszakát, mind a ketten. De semmi sem történt... De nem is ez a lényeg. Most róla beszélünk. Szóval, hazavittük, és beszélt erről a srácról, akibe menthetetlenül és teljesen belezúgott. És haver, komolyan segítenünk kell neki, mert annyira megviselték a történtek... Nem hiszem, hogy ezt bárki másnak elmondanám róla, de nem tudom, hogy valaha képes lesz-e kiheverni, hogy így összetörték a szívét.

\- Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ez valaha megtörténhet vele is. Hiszen mindig ellökte magától azokat, akik érdeklődtek utána, mert, ahogy ő mondta, egyikük sem volt „az igazi”. Igazából így már érthető, hogy miért ennyire elveszett. Ha azt hitte, megtalálta a megfelelő személyt, de az érzéseit nem viszonozzák... érted? Annyira sajnálom szegényt. Annyira megérdemelné, hogy találjon valakit... - sóhajtott a szőke.

Mindketten kimentek anélkül, hogy észrevették volna a szoba másik végében ácsorgó Yuut. Befejezte a kávéját, és érezte, hogy a féltékenység és a magány kezd eluralkodni rajta. Bármit megadott volna, hogy neki is ilyen törődő barátai legyenek, mert már elfelejtette, milyen is, amikor vannak. Ő már rég elveszítette az összeset.

*****

És itt volt, az új irodájában egy idős férfivel, aki holnap elmegy, és ráhagyja a munkáját. Tanaka-san kedves és udvarias volt, de látszott, hogy nincs nagyon képben, amikor az igazi munkáról volt szó. Elmondta, hogy nem régiben súlyos beteg lett, és miután visszatért, az adminisztratív munka kivételével mindent az egyik legjobb emberére bízott, aki remekül végzi a munkát.

\- De tudod, akármennyire jól is csinálja, és hiába segítenek be neki más alkalmazottak, félek, hogy túlhajtja magát, ha kettő helyett is dolgoznia kell. De remek segítséged lesz, és szerencsésnek fogod tartani magad, hogy ő az oldaladon van. Tulajdonképpen mindenképpen szerencsés leszel, mert őszintén, mindannyian remek srácok, akik keményen dolgoznak, tele vannak szenvedéllyel, és egy igazán erős csapatot alkotnak.

Yuu mosolyogva bólogatott.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom. Utálnék olyan emberekkel dolgozni, akik nem tartanak össze. Mindig idő és energiapocsékolás olyan csapatokat menedzselni, akik csak harcolnak...

A beszélgetést félbeszakította egy kopogás. Az ajtóban felismerte Yuu a másik gerlét. Láthatólag ő is felismerte Yuut, ez látszott a hezitáló léptein, amivel beljebb sétált.

\- Oh, Yutaka-san, fáradj beljebb! Kérlek, ismerd meg Shiroyama Yuut, ő lesz az új menedzser! Shiroyama-san, ő itt Tanabe Yutaka, akiről meséltem, hogy mennyire keményen dolgozott itt helyettem is.

A férfi szélesen elmosolyodott, de az ajkai szélén az aggodalom remegett. Kissé elpirult, majd meghajolt.

\- Örülök a találkozásnak, Shiroyama-san.

\- Én is nagyon örvendek, Tanabe-san. Szóval te vagy itt a mindenes, igaz? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy remek munkát fogunk végezni együtt!

\- Igen, uram! A legjobbat fogom nyújtani!

\- Tudja, a menedzsment nálunk...más, mint amit eddig csinált, Shiroyama-san. - Az öreg folytatta a beszélgetést. - A többi rádiónál dolgozó menedzser velem együtt Európában tanult, és nagyon megfogott bennünket, ahogy ott alakítják a szociális hálót az alkalmazottakkal. Egy sokkal emberségesebb és családiasabb módot képviselnek. Hisszük, hogy ez erősebbé teszi a csapatokat és az emberek jobban koncentrálnak a munkájukra, ha a vezetők tiszteletet mutatnak feléjük, és hajlandóak igazodni az emberek személyes ügyeihez. Például, a hét elején az egyik műsorvezetőnknek fontos családi találkozón kellett részt vennie, ezért kikért néhány nap szabadságot, mi pedig természetesen meg is adtuk neki. Mindig készítünk pótfelvételeket az adásokhoz, így ha valamelyik műsorvezetőnk beteg lenne, vagy csak szüksége lenne egy kis időre magára, nyugodt szívvel elmehet anélkül, hogy aggódni kellene a műsortervek miatt.

\- Oh... értem. És igaz, ez tényleg más, mint amit eddig csináltunk.

Yuu nem tehetett róla, de valami szöget ütött a fejében, ahogy az idős férfit hallgatta.

Nem pontosan az, ahogy a csapatokat irányítják, mert tulajdonképpen úgy vélte, ez igazán érdekes módja a menedzselésnek. De volt valami, ami miatt megszólaltak a belső szirénái.

Mi a fene...

\- Igen, más. De jó módon más, majd meglátod. Szerintem meg tudnád szokni, és nagyra értékelném, ha elfogadnád, hogy te is ezt az irányt kövesd. Ahogy mondtam, a csapatunkban csak keményen dolgozó emberek vannak, és ugyanannyit kapnak vissza, mint amennyit a munkába tesznek. És nagyon összetartóak, szóval sohasem kell aggódnod, hogy valamelyik alkalmazott csak úgy eltűnik. Nem régiben az egyik műsorvezetőnknek haza kellett mennie, mert belázasodott a kisbabája, de hála a csapatnak, a Radio Jack továbbra is normálisan működött. Oh, még nem is kérdeztem, mi újság a kicsi Makoval? Tudsz róla valamit?

A férfi Yutakának szegezte a kérdést, de a telefonja csörögni is kezdett, ezért egy kis időre elhagyta a szobát.

A szirénák vadul zúgtak Yuu fejében.

Mi a franc?

Kicsi Mako?

Nem így hívták Kouyou barátjának a lányát? Mi is volt a neve?

De nem, ez biztosan nem ő volt. Hiszen millió babát hívhatnak Makonak, nem igaz? De nem rég hazament a beteg gyerekéhez, ahogy pár napja Kouyou barátja is.

És a másik műsorvezető, aki kivett pár napot egy családi találkozó miatt?

Lehetséges, hogy... Nem... Yuu elméje tombolt, és le kellett nyugodnia, ha nem akart most azonnal egy szívrohamot produkálni hála a stressznek és a koffeinnek.

A mosolygós gerle – Yutaka? - érdeklődő tekintettel nézett rá. Látta, hogy mennyire sápadttá vált az elmúlt pillanatokban, és ez aggasztotta.

-S hiroyama-san? Jól érzed magad?

Yuu visszatért a valóságba sűrű pislogások közepette.

\- Uh..igen, azt hiszem. Az alkalmazottad a beteg kisbabával.. az ő neve nem Akira, ugye?

Yutaka zavartan nézett rá.

\- De ez a neve. Ismered őt? Mert azt hittem, csak most költöztél a városba, és hát...

A kurva élet.

\- Nem, nem...nem ismerem őt, legalábbis nem igazán. - Több ezer embert hívhattak Akirának is. Ugye? Ahogy érezte, hogy a mellkasára egyre nagyobb nyomás nehezedik és a pánik kezd szétterjedni a véráramában, dadogni kezdett. - És hu... a férfi, akivel reggel a parkolóban voltál...

Yutaka előbb elsápadt, aztán elvörösödött.

\- Ah, igen. Akartam is beszélni róla veled. Remélem nem feltételezel semmi rosszat. Mindent professzionálisan intézünk, ameddig itt vagyunk és én... én... én biztosíthatlak is efelől. Mindig azt tesszük, ami a Radio Jacknek a legjobb. És nem hagyjuk, hogy bármi megzavarjon minket vagy a munkákat, és...

Yuu félbeszakította a férfit a zavart halandzsájában.

\- Reméltem is, de nem ezt akartam kérdezni. Sajnálom, ha kissé tolakodó leszek, de a barátod neve Takanori?

Yutaka álla leesett, ahogy meghallotta a barátja nevét.

\- Ez...ez a neve...Igen? Honnan tudod?

A szentséges jó kurva életbe.

Ilyen nincs. Rémálma van, ez az egyetlen magyarázat. Ez lehetetlen. Hányingere támadt, és azon tanakodott, hogy most fog elájulni, vagy később. Az arcát a tenyerébe temette, és megrázta a fejét, miközben Yutaka gondterhetlen nézte őt.

\- Mi vagy te, valamiféle... médium? Vagy valami ilyesmi?

Yuu erre a kérdésre nevetett volna, ha nem lett volna félig ájult. Egy kopogás hallatszott, majd Yutaka barátja – Takanori, igen – lépett be a szobába, egy hezitáló mosollyal az arcán. Yutaka egyből jobban érezte magát, és üdvözölte őt, persze előtte vetett egy óvatos pillantást Yuura.

\- Ah, Takanori, gyere beljebb! Jó, hogy jöttél, akkor túlesünk a bemutatkozásokon is. Menedszer-san, ő itt Matsumoto Takanori, a rádiótechnikusunk! Takanori, ő itt az új menedzser, Shiroyama Yuu!

Egy nyöszörgés tört fel Takanoriból, ahogy Yuura nézett.

_Mi a franc ez már megint? Miért néz rám így? Olyan, mintha... Oh a faszom, ez a srác tudja. Tudja, hogy ki vagyok. Kouyou mindent elmondott neki, hát persze. Várjunk csak egy percet, te atya úr isten, az az összetört szívű srác, akiről beszéltek azzal a másik sráccal... De honnan tudja a nevemet? Kouyounak sejtése sincs róla..._

Yutaka esetlenül nézte a két férfit, és próbált rájönni, mi a fene folyik itt kettejük között, amiért a barátja úgy néz ki, mint aki hirtelen kifogyott az oxigénből és a szemei olyan nagyra nyíltak, mintha szellemet látott volna, az új főnöke pedig olyan, mint egy szarvas, ami lefagyott a reflektorfényt látva, és az idegösszeroppanás szélén táncolt.

\- Taka? Mi a baj? El tudnád magyarázni, mi folyik itt, mert nem értek semmit...

Egy újabb kopogás – a fenébe már, mindenki megjelenik munka előtt a menedzser irodájánál? - és a férfi, akivel korábban Takanori beszélgetett a konyhában, egy hatalmas, barátságos mosollyal lépett be hozzájuk.

_Ha jól sejtem, akkor ez a srác..._

\- Suzuki Akira. Örülök a találkozásnak.

\- Shiroyama Yuu. Részemről az öröm.

Szóval ő volt az, aki ordítozott a telefonban Kouyouval. Az elméje még mindig próbálta elhinni, ami éppen vele történik. Ez képtelenség. Ezek csak random emeberek, akiket ugyan úgy hívnak, mint Kouyou barátait. Egy ártatlan egybeesés.

És akkor...

\- Oké, még mindig nem értem, mi folyik itt – Yutaka próbálta összeszedni magát és újra profin viselkedni, miközben közvetlenül Takára nézett -, de írok Kouyounak, hogy csatlakozzon hozzánk. Így egyszerre bemutathatom az egész csapatot.

Takanori végig figyelte a férfit, és nem tévesztette el azt a pillantást sem, amikor a rettegés ült ki a férfi szemeire Kouyou neve hallatán. És tessék, már meg is kapta a választ, ami azóta fúrta az oldalát, hogy Yutaka bemutatta őket egymásnak.

_Picsába, ez tényleg ő._

Hogy fog Kouyou erre reagálni, és mit tudnak majd kezdeni ezzel a helyzettel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És tessék, egy Kaiki fejezet! Nem ez a páros legelőnyösebb fejezete, sokkal jobb szerepben is lesznek majd, de egyelőre ezt dobta a gép. Mit szóltok a fejezethez? Megjött az új főnök! 😱


End file.
